Assassin
by TheRealThing
Summary: After the death of QuiGon Jinn, Anakin is adopted by Palpatine and raised to be his right hand. When Palpatine orders his young protege to assassinate the Senator of Naboo, who he suspects of treason, what will Anakin do? Very AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Music soared as the dancers gracefully leapt across the stage, costumes billowing, limbs extending effortlessly. Lights accented the movements of the dancers, punctuating each lithesome movement with a burst of energy that underscored the already dramatic crescendo of the orchestra.

_Is this supposed to be entertaining? _thought Anakin Skywalker irritably as he shifted yet again in his seat. It seemed as though the first act would never end. He glanced over at his guardian, the Supreme Chancellor, who seemed to be enjoying the bizarre spectacle. But then, Palpatine seldom showed emotion, even to his young ward. In the eleven years since the Chancellor had taken Anakin as his ward, Palpatine had furnished the young man with every material his considerable wealth could buy. All that he asked in return was Anakin's unwavering loyalty, that he devote himself to the Dark teachings he offered, and to forsake all aspects of his former life.

It had been difficult for young Anakin to leave his mother at the tender age of nine; but he had done so with the hopes of realizing a life long dream: to become a Jedi Knight. But then Qui-Gon Jinn had been killed, and the Jedi Council had refused to train Anakin, leaving the boy alone, without passage home or a place to live. Palpatine had taken him in, when it seemed that no one else would. Anakin had never forgiven the Jedi for rejecting him as they had. Palpatine had nurtured this hatred for the Jedi, teaching his young ward in the Dark ways of the Force, all the while hiding his true identity, that of a Sith Lord, from the public, from the Jedi.

Palpatine had seen in young Anakin incredible potential. The Jedi had foolishly cast the young man aside, not knowing that in doing so they were essentially planting the seeds of their own eventual destruction. At least, this was the perception of Palpatine, Lord Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Try to pay attention, Anakin," Palpatine said quietly, not taking his eyes from the figures flitting about on the stage below.

"Yes Master," Anakin said obediently, focusing on the stage once again.

Elegantly dressed beings flooded into the corridor as the intermission commenced. Act one of the ballet had been a long one, and everyone was eager to stretch their legs and do some socializing.

Anakin watched from amidst the entourage of his guardian. He secretly hated attending functions such as these, hated the way toadies fawned on the chancellor openly. The sycophants had learned better than to ply their tricks on Anakin, however; he was something less than subtle about his distain for their flattery.

Growing tired of the conversations around him, Anakin wandered away, wishing he was any where but there. He had just remade the engine on his new speeder, improving its speed capabilities and cornering abilities. Anakin had begun to consider slipping out of the theatre when he caught sight of her.

The senator from Naboo stood with her body guard, making small talk with some of the other members of the Galactic Senate. Padmé Amidala was impossibly beautiful in her floor length gown of deep purple which set her tiny waist to perfection and was a perfect compliment to the milky white skin of her bare arms and back. Her long chestnut hair was piled up high on her head, showcasing her elegant, graceful neck. Anakin could only stare at her, envying the few who she deemed worthy of her radiant smile.

"Senator Amidala is very beautiful, isn't she?" Palpatine remarked, appearing at Anakin's elbow suddenly.

Anakin nodded, unable to take his eyes from her. "Yes, she certainly is," he replied.

Palpatine could sense the way looking at the beautiful young woman made Anakin feel. The Chancellor had done his best to keep Anakin away from women, but he was a twenty year old man now, and as such it was natural that he would show interest in members of the opposite sex. The fact that Anakin was tall, broad and remarkably handsome did not help matters. Palpatine suspected that there had already been a few women who had offered themselves to him. As for Anakin, Palpatine knew not if he had accepted these offers or not. He was as good as shielding his emotions as his master. It often frustrated Palpatine that he did not know what was in the heart or mind of his young protégé. However, at this particular moment, it was clear that Skywalker was mesmerized by the beautiful senator.

"I haven't seen her in a long time," Anakin said.

"No, she hasn't been back to the capital for some time," Palpatine remarked. Amidala had spent most of the past few years away from Coruscant. It had been at least that long since Anakin had seen her, at least in person; and he was astonished at how much more beautiful she was than the last time he'd seen her.

"Hard to believe she's the same sweet girl who befriended you all those years ago," Palpatine said, deciding it was time to do something to destroy Anakin's obvious fascination with Padmé. "Befriended and then abandoned you when the Jedi washed their hands of you," he remarked. "I suppose as a queen she would not have much place in her household for a former slave boy."

Anakin frowned. It had hurt him deeply when his messages to the then Queen of Naboo had gone unanswered. It seemed as though her affection for him had extended only so far as the Jedi's interest in him had. Once they had rejected him, once Qui-Gon Jinn had been killed, Naboo's interest in the young hero had seemingly evaporated.

"I suppose not," he replied at last, tearing his eyes away from her.

Palpatine could sense the young man's anger and frustration, and he smiled.

The final act of the ballet dragged on seemingly endlessly. Padmé Amidala found sitting still for so long to be a challenge. She liked to be busy, on the move; so sitting for hours in the same spot was very difficult. She had not slept much the previous night, having worked well into the night on a speech she was preparing to deliver to the Senate. The darkness of the room, the cushiness of the plush seat and the glass of wine that she'd had at dinner earlier all contributed to her drowsiness.

As she forced herself to remain attentive to the bizarre gyrations on the stage below, Padmé suddenly got the distinct impression that she was being watched. Without being too obvious, she turned her head, moving her eyes furtively to determine who it was that was watching her. It was difficult in the darkened room, but it wasn't long before her eyes met those of her admirer. Even in the dark room she could see the intensity of the startlingly blue eyes as they watched her unabashedly. Padmé gave him a cold, senatorial look, and then averted her eyes. Anakin frowned, not about to be bested by her. He watched her intently, his thoughts turning dark, turning lustful. He smiled as an idea struck him, and he glanced at his guardian briefly. Palpatine was dozing in his seat, and so Anakin returned his focus to Padmé.

Padmé had just picked up the thread of the rather convoluted story line of the ballet when a strange sensation came over her. Thoughts seemed to be entering her mind that were not her own. The thoughts could not be the effect of the show she was watching, for it was decidedly uninteresting. No, the thoughts that were entering her mind were sensual, tantalizing, and were coming at her fast and furious. It was almost as though invisible hands were slowly moving over her body, tantalizing and teasing her, touching her in ways that she had never imagined. At first she thought it was the effect of the wine she'd had earlier, for the thoughts were accompanied by a feeling of warmth that was slowly spreading through her body. However, it wasn't the wine, and soon she realized that it wasn't the effect of alcohol she was experiencing; it was arousal. She shifted in her seat, doing her best to master the feelings that were flooding through her, but it was little use. _Who is doing this to me? _She thought anxiously. _Who could do this? _Her question was answered when an images began entering her mind, images of a man and a woman, doing things that Padme had never done, nor had ever imagined before. Padmé gasped as she saw the woman's face- it was her own. The man looked up at her briefly, and she could see who it was in that instant. It was Anakin Skywalker. She squirmed in her seat, alarmed at the way mere thoughts were making her feel. She gripped the armrests of the seat as she felt herself slowly losing control of the reactions of her own body. She was breathing fast now, grateful for the darkened room.

"I need to get out of here," she said as she stood up hastily. She made her way out of the theatre, unable to escape from the bombardment of thoughts. When she reached the corridor she had to brace herself against the wall, her legs weak under the onslaught of his thoughts. She closed her eyes, part of her terrified by the strange power that he had over her, part of her too aroused to care at this point.

Finally her body started to calm down, and the images in her mind stopped. She opened her eyes, keenly aware of how she must look. Luckily the corridor was empty, for the ballet was still going on. Now that she had regained her sense of control, she was angry and humiliated that Anakin had taken advantage of her like that. She felt violated, as though he had used his unusual powers to take her unwillingly.

_I can't go back in there, _she thought, the thought of seeing him now unnerving. _But then I can't let him win…_She smoothed her hair and straightened her gown, taking deep breaths before she returned to the theatre. She took her seat, ignoring the looks around her.

"Something wrong, milady?" her body guard asked.

"No," Padmé replied, focusing her attention back on the stage. "Nothing."

Captain Typho was not convinced. He was certain that it was only a matter of time before an attempt was made upon the life of the crusading young senator; but, being the single minded individual she was, Padmé refused to be a recluse. She had returned to Coruscant in order to voice her strong disapproval of the formation of a Republican Army. She realized that she had made many enemies because of her beliefs, but Padmé Amidala was not one to shy away from conflict. When she believed in something, she threw herself behind it one hundred percent. And while Tyhpo admired the young woman's sense of duty and justice, he ardently wished she demonstrated more common sense.

Padmé was unnerved by the way Anakin had watched her, the boldness of his stare, and even more so by the ruthless way he had invaded her consciousness the way he had in the manner he had. _What ever happened to that sweet little boy I once knew? _She wondered sadly. Anakin Skywalker was well known throughout the galaxy now as the right hand of the Chancellor. He was nothing if not determined, even frightening in his efficiency. Padmé thought back to that day ten years earlier when she had sent her handmaidens to the Jedi Council to ask after Anakin. Padmé had worried that he would be alone in the capital after the death of Qui-Gon, and wanted to keep him with her on Naboo, where she planned to bring his mother as well. But Padmé's inquiries had hit a dead end; the Jedi had little interest in the young boy, and could not offer her any information as to his whereabouts. Assuming that he had made his way back to Tatooine, Padmé had been saddened that she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to Anakin, with whom she had felt a decided connection. It wasn't until years later that she learned of his association with the Chancellor, and was shocked when she began to hear reports of the powerful young man in Palpatine's employ. It hardly seemed possible that the same sweet, selfless young boy she had loved all those years earlier was the same arrogant, intimidating young man who now sat staring at her with undisguised admiration and desire. She gave a quick sideways glance to see if he was still watching her, and, to her relief, his eyes were now focused on the stage. Padmé tried to relax, hoping that the spectacle was over soon so she could go home to bed.

Palpatine noted how thoughtful his young protégé was as they left the theatre later that night. As usual, there was a party to attend, something of a tradition among the social elite of the capital. Anakin hated parties, and had made an excuse for not attending. Palpatine didn't question him, and decided that he too would pass on the affair.

"You seem rather pensive, Anakin," Palpatine finally commented as Anakin directed his speeder towards Palpatine's home.

"Do I?" Anakin asked, not taking his eyes from his driving.

"You are thinking about the senator, aren't you?"

Anakin frowned. "No," he lied.

Palpatine was not pleased. "Don't lie to me, boy," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin replied. "I don't know why I let her get to me. It's not like she's the only woman in the galaxy."

"She certainly isn't," Palpatine concurred. "And not worthy of your consideration, to be sure."

"Why do you say that?"

Palpatine paused before responding, choosing his words carefully. "I don't need to remind you of her treatment of you after the Jedi …"

"No, you don't," Anakin interjected.

"I'm sorry, I know that is a sore topic for you," Palpatine said with mock sympathy. "If you must know, it is my belief that Senator Amidala is a traitor to the Republic."

Anakin shot him a hard look. "You can't mean that," he said. "She may be many things, but disloyal isn't one of them."

Palpatine lifted his eyebrows. "Don't be so sure, my young friend," he replied. "Haven't you ever wondered why she is so adamant against the creation of a Republican army?"

"She hates war," Anakin replied. "That's simple."

Palpatine smiled in a patronizing manner. "You are too naïve, Anakin," he said. "She is against the formation of an army because she is a sympathizer of the Separatists," he declared. "Why else would she be so dead set against the Republic taking measures to defend itself?"

Anakin did not reply as he considered this. Palpatine continued. "And another thing," he said, "her absence from the capital. Isn't it odd that a prominent senator such as herself would spend so much time away from the capital? It makes one wonder what she has been doing all these years, and with whom."

"What does _that_ mean?" Anakin demanded with a frown.

"Well I normally don't pay much attention to gossip," Palpatine continued, relishing the young man's mounting frustration, "but I have heard it said that Senator Amidala has been involved with a member of the Jedi council for years now," he said. "I believe you remember Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Anakin shook his head. "Now that I don't believe," he stated. "Jedi aren't allowed to have relationships."

Palpatine shrugged. "I'm only telling you what I've heard, Anakin," he said innocently. "They have been seen together on more than one occasion. It could mean nothing, in fact it probably doesn't. But it does make for interesting gossip, don't you think?"

Anakin did not reply, the thought of Padmé involved with anyone strangely unsettling to him; the thought that she might be a traitor even more so. "I don't listen to gossip, master," he said at last. "It's just someone who has nothing better to do making up nonsense. I'm surprised you'd listen to it yourself."

"I'm an old man, Anakin," Palpatine replied with a weak smile. "I have very little to entertain me anymore. You'll have to pardon me for this one weakness."

Anakin merely smiled in response, indulging the old man as he was often prone to do.

Padmé Amidala arrived at her penthouse apartment where she was greeted by her handmaiden and friend, Dormé.

"You didn't stay for the party?" Dormé asked.

Padme shook her head as she removed her cloak. "No," she replied as Dormé took the cloak from her. "I wasn't in the mood for socializing. Besides, I'm really tired." She did not want to tell Dormé what had happened to her earlier; how could she possibly even explain it?

Dormé nodded. "Well no wonder," she replied. "You were up half the night working on that speech."

"Well it's rather important," Padme said as she flopped down on the sofa. "I just hope it makes the difference I hope it will. I get the impression that Palpatine had his own agenda where this army is concerned."

"It wouldn't be the first time he had his own agenda," Dormé pointed out.

"No, certainly not," Padmé concurred. She frowned as a thought struck her. "I saw Anakin Skywalker at the ballet tonight," she said.

Dormé sat down beside her friend, her eyes widening. "Really?" she asked. "Did you speak to him? Is he as hot in person as he is on the holonews?" she asked with a smile.

Padme frowned. "Dormé, you're terrible," she said. "He was….staring at me, Dormé; it was really unsettling. I can't believe he's the same little boy I met on Tatooine so long ago."

"Palpatine has destroyed that sweet little boy," Dormé remarked. "Anakin Skywalker is as ruthless as he is arrogant. There are even rumors that he's a Sith," Dormé concluded.

Padme frowned. "I don't believe that," she replied at once.

"You don't or you don't want to believe it," Dormé replied.

Padme turned and looked at her friend. "Are you trying to say something?"

Dormé smiled. "Not a thing," she replied.

Padmé shook her head. "I'm going to bed," she said, standing up. "Good night."

"Good night milady," Dormé replied. "Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was early the next morning when Padmé and her entourage made their way to the landing platform. It was a big day for the Republic, the day the vote would be taken to decide upon the question that was on everyone's mind: would there be an army of the Republic?

Padmé had not wished to resort to the subterfuge of using a decoy, but Captain Typho had insisted upon it. And so Cordé, one of the many handmaidens in her entourage, had dressed as Padme, taking advantage of the resemblance she bore her lady in order to protect Padme from the possibility of assassins. Padme herself did not think such drastic measures were necessary, but she knew that Typho would not rest until she agreed. And so she had.

Padmé stood with Typho as the small group of security men escorted Cordé onto the ship. They themselves were going to the Senate chambers in individual speeders. Padmé, who was dressed in a flight suit and helmet, watched with a hand on her hip as the ramp lifted on the ship. She turned to Typho and was about to tell him that he had been mistaken about the threat on her life when the ship exploded into a ball of fire. Padmé turned back in shock, and then she ran to the remained of the ship.

"Milady, no!" Typho warned. But Padmé did not and would not heed his words, and continued to run. The ship had been utterly obliterated, as well as all these on board.

"No!!" Padmé cried. "Cordé!!"

Typho appeared at her side. "Cordé did her duty, Milady," he said solemnly. "Now come, we have to get you to that vote."

Padmé swallowed hard, trying not to let her fear and sorrow make her hysterical. "I can't believe they would do this," she said softly as she brushed tears from her face. "Who could have done this? Who?"

"I don't know," Typho replied. "Obviously there are those who want this army at any cost," he stated. "And want to silent anyone who objects to it."

Padmé frowned. If that was Typho's way of getting her to back down, it had the complete opposite effect. "Let's go," she said, turning resolutely and walking towards the speeders. "I have speech to deliver."

Palpatine stood up in the pod that hovered in the center of the enormous chamber, a look of sadness on his face. He waited until Senator Orn Free Taa had completed his motion and crowds of senators were quiet before he spoke.

"My esteemed colleagues, I hate to interrupt, but I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system... has been assassinated!" he announced. The dire news was met with shocked silence, and so Palpatine continued, ensuring to keep up his appearance of utter desolation.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honorable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend."

The response this time was one of shock and horror, everyone wondering how this could have happened, why wasn't she protected better, what is being done to find the assassins?

Anakin stood in the wings, listening to the uproar in the senate, scarcely able to believe his ears. How could she be dead? How could this have happened?? Just then he heard a commotion at the far end of the corridor, and turned to see what was going on. It was Padme, dressed in a flight suit, a look of grim determination on her face. Her eyes met his briefly, and for that moment he could sense the depth of her sadness, her anguish. Before he could say anything, she looked away again and headed into the senate chamber. He followed, anxious to learn what had happened.

As Padmé's pod made its way into the center of the senate, cheers and applause began to sweep through the vast chamber as she was seen by her fellow senators. Palpatine saw her as well, and forced himself to smile. He stood up to address the assembly again.

"It is with great surprise and... joy that the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala," he said.

Padme took a deep breath and then addressed the astonished senators.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

At this, many of the senators shouted their opposition and yelled at Padmé. This did not deter her, however, and she pressed on.

"I warn you," she continued, "if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again."

There was sporadic yelling for and against her statements.

"Wake up, Senators!" she cried. "You must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

Seeing that Padmé's words were starting to gain the sympathies of the senators, Palpatine decided he needed to do something. He stood up once again before she had a chance to continue.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow," Palpatine announced. "Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

Padmé grew frustrated and angry. She looked at Palpatine, who merely gave her a sympathetic look. _I don't think so, Milady,_ he thought, _next time you won't be so lucky. I'll make sure of that._

"I will _not_ leave Coruscant now," Padmé told the Jedi Council adamantly later that afternoon. "I have not worked for nearly two years to defeat this bill not to be here when the vote is taken!"

"We understand how you would feel that way, Senator," Mace Windu spoke up. "But you must consider your own safety. Whoever was behind this attack will not give up simply because they did not succeed this time. Next time they may not fail in their attempt."

Padmé sighed with exasperation. "Don't you have any idea who might be behind this?"

"We have assigned one of our finest Jedi to investigate this situation," Ki Adi Mundi replied. "But in the mean time, your safety is paramount, Senator."

"Master Mundi is correct," Yoda spoke up. "To Naboo you must go, Senator. A Jedi we will assign to keep you safe."

Padmé realized that the Jedi council was not about to change their minds, and so she resigned herself to their decision. "Thank you Master Yoda," she said at last. "I appreciate your concern."

"Don't worry, Senator," Mace Windu spoke up. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will get to the bottom of this, he's very resourceful."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he is. Thank you again."

"I have heard that Senator Amidala is leaving the capital," Anakin told Palpatine as they took their evening meal together. "Seems the Jedi are finally making an effort to protect her."

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, so it seems. I suspect that there is a reason they are anxious to keep her protected," he commented.

Anakin looked at him with a scowl. "Why wouldn't they?" he retorted.

Palpatine smiled at his young protégé condescendingly. "You are so naïve, Anakin," he replied. "I can think of at least two good reasons they are anxious to protect Padmé Amidala. One of them is a simple one," he stated. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. The second one is a little more complicated."

"What would that be?" Anakin asked, still not willing to consider that Padmé was involved with Kenobi.

"That the Jedi are secretly collaborating with the Separatists," Palpatine replied. "That they see Padmé as an ally with a lot of political clout who can help them with their treachery."

Anakin nodded, his hatred for the Jedi growing even more. "Do you have reason to believe this, Master? Proof that we can use against them?"

"What proof would you like?" Palpatine retorted. "The Jedi always have their own reason for doing things, Anakin," he reminded him. "Or have you learned nothing that I've taught you?"

Anakin heard the underlying accusation in his question, and swallowed hard. He knew that to anger Palpatine was always a bad idea; he had suffered more than once for questioning his master, and decided to say nothing more.

"Forgive me, Master," Anakin said at last. "You have taught me everything I know, I was wrong to question your wisdom. If you suspect that the Jedi are plotting against the Republic, then they must be. And Senator Amidala is in league with them as well."

Palpatine nodded, pleased at his apprentice's acquiescence. "Yes, so she is. The question is, what do we do about it? We cannot take on the Jedi, not until we can prove their treachery. But perhaps we need to consider other options."

Anakin didn't like where the old man's thinking was going, for he felt certain that he knew what he had in mind. "Such as?" he asked.

"I think you know," Palpatine replied. "Senator Amidala poses an enormous threat to the well being of the Republic," he said. "She has the political influence to tear this Republic apart."

"What are you suggesting?" Anakin asked. "That she be arrested?"

"No Anakin, she would only rally more support for her plot if we were to do that," Palpatine replied. "I am suggesting that she be eliminated."

Anakin nodded, unsettled by what his master was proposing. It certainly wasn't the first time that an enemy had been eliminated; Palpatine had used his apprentice's special skills more than once to rid himself of a troublesome enemy. Anakin was discrete and effective, the perfect assassin. He had killed many times, without compunction. But somehow the thought of killing someone he actually knew did not sit well with him.

"You like her too much I think," Palpatine stated sourly, sensing Anakin's reticence. "Your loyalties are compromised by your feelings."

"I don't like her," Anakin insisted. "I …find her attractive," he added. "I would like to have her body, but I'm not interested in her other than physically."

"I see," Palpatine replied, watching the young man closely. Lust was fine, it was dark and destructive, it could be used constructively. "Very well, then," he said at last. "Go to Naboo. You may do with her whatever you wish, only kill her when you're finished. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded. "I will leave tomorrow," he said. "And Senator Amidala's plot will die with her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Padmé boarded a refugee transport ship accompanied by her Jedi protector, Kit Fisto. The Council had advised her to take public transport in order to remain as inconspicuous as possible. As much as Padmé liked the idea of returning to Naboo, she hated the thought of possibly missing the crucial vote. She had reluctantly left Jar Jar Binks in charge, with the serious hopes that the vote would be stayed until she had returned. However, considering that whoever wanted her dead was more than likely in the senate, it was almost a certainty that she would be absent for the vote. And that bothered her tremendously. While Jar Jar was an adequate assistant, he lacked the political savvy and common sense to be trusted with such a huge job, and she worried that he would be swayed by the opinions of others in her absence.

The first place they went to upon arriving at Naboo was the palace of the new queen, Jamilla. She was very concerned about Padmé's safety, and was relieved that the Jedi had been wise enough to provide her with a Jedi Knight as her protector. Fisto said very little during the meeting with the queen, just as he had during the voyage from Coruscant. Padme realized that her stay on Naboo was not going to be a pleasant one. Her only hope was that it would be short one.

Having left the palace, Padmé insisted upon visiting her family before they went up to the remote lake district. Her parents were surprised and yet very pleased to see her, but quite surprised to see that she had a Jedi body guard.

"What is going on, Padmé?" her mother, Jobal, asked as they sat down to share the evening meal. "Why do you need a body guard?"

Padmé was about to reply when Fisto spoke up. "Senator Amidala's life is in danger," he said. "There was an attempt made against her life two days ago."

Padmé shot him a dirty look, resenting his lack of tact.

"What!?" Ruwee Naberrie cried. "Why is someone trying to kill you? Who is trying to kill you?"

"Dad, please," Padmé said. "It's not as bad as that," she stated.

"Is our daughter's life in danger?" Jobal asked Fisto.

He nodded. "Yes, even if she doesn't want to admit it," he said, sensing Padmé's anger.

"Padmé, when are you going to give up this life?" Jobal asked. "What is it going to take for you to realize that public life is just too dangerous?"

"Mom, you know that I've been doing what I love," Padmé replied, trying to remain patient. "My work is very important to me. I am making a difference, can't you see that?"

"All we see is that someone is trying to kill you," Ruwee stated flatly. "The rest doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Well I don't happen to agree," Padmé replied. She sighed, regretting her snappish comment. "Can we just drop the subject, please? I'm only here for a short time. Can we just have a pleasant visit without going through all this again?"

Jobal and Ruwee looked at one another. "I suppose we can do that," Ruwee said at last. "It's nice having you home," he added.

Padmé smiled, trying to relax. "Thanks Dad," she said. "It's nice to be home."

_Two days later..._

Anakin Skywalker made his way to Naboo and proceeded to the home of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. He did not expect Padmé to be there; it was too obvious. It was his hope that they would know where she was. He reasoned that it would be fairly easy to read their thoughts; they would lead him to her without even realizing it.

It wasn't difficult to find the Naberrie home; they were a prominent family in the small village community outside of Theed. When he arrived there were two small girls playing in the courtyard behind the house. He watched them for a moment, wondering idly who they were. He put the thought out of his mind. He had a job to do. The two girls looked up when they saw him approaching, though Anakin sensed no fear in them, merely curiosity.

"Hello," he said, smiling at them. "Is your mother or father at home?"

The girls looked at one another, trying to decide what to say. They had been taught not to speak to strangers; but this young man was so pretty, so nice. Surely he could be trusted.

"No," the elder of the two girls said at last. "Our grandma and grandpa live here."

Anakin nodded, looking up at the house. "I'd like to speak to them, please."

The girls ran into the house as Anakin stood watching. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting for them to return. They did not, however; but shortly after they had left him a man in his fifties appeared. He looked at Anakin suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so," Anakin replied, pouring on the charm. "I'm here on behalf of the Jedi Council," he said. "I have a message for Senator Amidala. Is she here by any chance?"

Ruwee looked closely at the young man. _How do I know this is not the assassin? What kind of a fool does he take me for? _

"I can see that you are not sure if you can trust me," Anakin said, seeing what was in Ruwee's mind. He pulled back his cloak to reveal his lightsaber. "Would I have one of these if I wasn't a Jedi?"

"Probably not," Ruwee replied. "Unless you killed a Jedi and took it from him."

Anakin was careful not to let his annoyance show on his face. "Very true," he said. "You are wise to take such precautions where your daughter is concerned. Perhaps you can just give her a message for me when you see her."

Ruwee did not reply, but just watched Anakin closely.

"Tell her that the investigation into who tried to kill her is going very well," Anakin continued. "And that she should be able to return to the capital very soon."

Ruwee registered surprise at this. "It will gladden her to hear it," he said. "I will see to it that she gets the message."

Anakin nodded, probing the man's mind quickly while Ruwee's thoughts were of his daughter. He saw a large stone home on a lake; it was round, with a large terrace….

"Thank you very much," Anakin replied with a smile. Then he turned to leave.

"What name should I give her?" Ruwee called back.

Anakin turned back to him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my name," he said.

Ruwee nodded and then watched as Anakin walked away.

Anakin returned to Theed, determined to find the location he had seen in the mind of Padmé's father. He walked through the market, hoping to find something to eat, when he saw a vendor selling pallies. Memories from his childhood flashed through his mind, memories of home, of his mother….

Palpatine had done his best to purge all memories and associations of Shmi Skywalker from his young ward's mind; but he had not been fully successful. Anakin's mind was stronger than Palpatine realized, and even though he never openly spoke of her, or thought of her in his master's presence, the memories of his beloved mother were still buried deep within his mind. Seeing the simple delicacies from his home brought to mind the times when his mother had bought them for him on the rare occasions when she had enough money to manage it.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Anakin looked up at the vendor. Ironically he had more than enough money to buy the small pastries; but the thought of eating them now only saddened him now.

"I was hoping you could give me some directions, actually," Anakin replied at last. "I'm not from around here."

"I'll do what I can," the woman asked, disappointed not to have made a sale. "Where are you trying to get to?"

"A house, a house of stone," he replied, remembering the image he had seen in Ruwee's mind. "On a lake. There are no other houses nearby, and it is a very large house."

The woman frowned. "Well, there's nothing like that around here," she said. "Sounds like the lake district."

"Lake District?" Anakin asked, "And where is that?"

"Oh, I'd say a good one hundred kilometers north of here," she said. "Lots of lakes up there, very mountainous, very beautiful. And quite remote if I'm not mistaken. You'll need to take a boat."

"That's alright," Anakin replied. "I have a vessel."

"Oh there's a no fly restriction up there," she told him. "I guess the wealthy people who live up there don't like the noise and pollution of air craft."

Anakin nodded, frustrated. "Thanks," he said. "I'll take three of these," he said, indicating the pallies.

The woman smiled. "Of course sir," she said, wrapping up the pallies at once. "Good luck with your search."

"Thanks," Anakin said.

_Later that same day..._

Padmé found herself lonely in the large house, wishing she had brought one of her hand maidens with her for company. The servants here were efficient, but none of them were like friends to her, not like Dormé, Sabé or Cordé…the thought of Cordé brought a lump to her throat as she thought of the horrible way her friend had died. Her Jedi protector was certainly dedicated, but he was a solitary figure, and only spoke to her when necessary. And so Padmé spent most of her time alone, which afforded her a lot of time to think about her situation and wonder what was going on back on the capital.

It was sunset and the waters of Lake Varykino were calm. A beautiful evening, but Kit Fisto could not enjoy it. He watched as the gondola approached the island, preparing himself for the impending confrontation. Paddy Accu had contacted Fisto and asked him if he ought to allow a Jedi knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi to approach; Fisto knew that Obi-Wan was off investigating the identify of Senator Amidala's assassin. Not only that, Fisto could sense that the man approaching was not a Jedi. There was a very strong Force presence about the man, the strongest that Fisto had ever experienced; but it was a dark presence, as though the man were a sith.

The gondola reached the dock at last, and Anakin stepped off of the small craft onto the stone. He looked up at the house, pleased that he had been able to find it with very little effort. He sensed the presence of a Force sensitive being nearby, and reasoned that it must be Amidala's Jedi protector. No doubt the Jedi had already sensed Anakin's approaching presence as well, and was preparing to confront him. This did not concern Anakin; killing a Jedi was something he looked forward to.

"Stop where you are, Skywalker," Fisto said as Anakin appeared on the terrace. "I won't allow you to harm the Senator."

Anakin merely smiled in response. "If you intend on protecting her you'll have to kill me first, Jedi," he announced, brandishing his lightsaber.

Fisto produced his own saber. "If you insist," he said with a smile.

Anakin attacked first, his red blade flashing furiously as he came at Fisto with remarkable speed. Fisto was not prepared for the skill or the ferocity of the attack, and fell back, allowing Anakin to push forward.

"Your Jedi skills are pathetic," Anakin taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

Fisto redoubled his efforts, coming at Anakin harder this time, but again he was thwarted. Anakin flipped over him, forcing Fisto to take the defensive again, but before he had a chance to defend himself, Anakin sliced his crimson blade through his midsection. Fisto staggered back against the railing. Anakin used the Force to give him one last push, forcing the dying Jedi over the railing and plummeting to his death on the rocks below.

Anakin watched as the body fell, a grim sense of satisfaction filling him as he saw it break on the rocks. He then turned his lightsaber off and headed inside.

Padmé left the fresher, having washed up before retiring for the night. She walked into her bedroom and opened a drawer of the dresser, pulling out a nightgown. Pulling it over her head, she let her hair down from its tight chignon and commenced brushing it out. She sat on the edge of her bed, yawning as she brought the brush through her long tresses. Standing up again, she set the brush down on her dresser, and then returned to the bed. She pulled back the blankets and was about to climb in when she heard someone outside her door.

"Who's there?" she called. When she received no answer, she began to grow alarmed. She looked quickly about the room, trying to decide if she ought to confront who was there or lock the door. She decided upon the latter, and walked to the door, her heart pounding in her chest. Before she could get there however, the door burst open. She screamed and stepped back, allowing the invader to enter the room.

"Good evening, Senator," Anakin said, stepping into the room. "You are looking very beautiful tonight."

Padmé became acutely aware of the way he was looking at her in her nightie, and took another step backwards. "How dare you enter my room," she said coldly, trying to master her terror. "How did you get in here anyway? Where is …"

"Your pathetic Jedi protector is dead," he said, advancing upon her. "He offered very little in the way of a fight," he added with a smile.

"What do you want from me?" she asked softly.

Anakin's smile grew as he looked her up and down appraisingly. "A great deal actually," he said. "But ultimately, your life, Senator. You are a traitor to the Republic, and are hereby sentenced to die."

Padmé did her best to remain calm in the face of his cold pronouncement.

"I am not the traitor, Anakin," she retorted. "You are. You and your master are the real traitors."

Anakin frowned, advancing up on her again. "Your noble martyr act won't work on me, Senator," he said coldly. "We are aware of your collaboration with the Separatists."

"You can't be serious!" Padme cried in outraged disbelief.

"I'm dead serious," Anakin replied. "Your opposition to the formation of the Republican army speaks volumes, Senator. My master is certain of your guilt."

"I see," she said. "I'm disappointed that you aren't more of a man that that, Anakin," she said. "I thought you would have more courage than to blindly follow orders."

This angered Anakin and he advanced upon her quickly, grabbing her by the arms. "Shall I show you how much of a man I am, Senator?" he asked threateningly. "I know how much you enjoyed our encounter at the theatre the other night," he added with a smile.

Padmé grew furious, hating him for rubbing that humiliating experience in her face. She tried to wrench free from his iron grip, but to no avail. So she did the next thing that came to mind, she brought up one of her knees and connected as hard as she could with his groin. Anakin had not expected this, and howled in pain, releasing her abruptly. She fell back against the floor as he doubled over in pain. Scrambling away from him, she turned to crawl away only to feel herself immobilized by an invisible hand.

"Not so fast," he said. "You're going to pay for that, Senator!"

Padmé turned back to see him advancing upon her, a look of blind fury in his now yellow eyes. She screamed as he reached her, expecting to die or be violated at this point. To her shock, he stopped. She watched in astonishment as his eyes turned from yellow to blue again as they stared at her. But it wasn't her face that held his fascination. She looked down to see the front of her nightie open enough to see the pendant she wore around her neck. It was the Japor snippet pendant that he had given her when they were both children. He looked up at her, confusion clear in his eyes.

"You remember this, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I have worn it every day since you gave it to me, Anakin," she said. "You may not believe it, but it's true."

Anakin frowned, the emotions within him confusing and troublesome. Nothing made sense to him anymore; everything he had believed for the past eleven years of his life was being turned upside down by her. He looked up at her face, the thought of what he was about to do making him feel uneasy and ashamed all of a sudden.

Padmé shook her head sadly. "What happened to you, Anakin?" she asked. "What happened to the sweet, generous little boy who I knew all those years ago?"

Anakin frowned. "Don't you dare ask me what happened to that boy," he retorted angrily. "You of all people know! Wasn't it you, Senator, who ignored my pleas for help when the Jedi cast me aside? Wasn't it you who turned your back on me just when I needed you the most?"

"No, of course I didn't!" she cried in response. "I spent weeks searching for you, Anakin! I even went to Tatooine to see if you'd returned there! It wasn't until months had passed that I found out that you were living with Palpatine."

Anakin listened in silence, knowing that she was telling him the truth, but hating what that truth meant. "You lie!" He shouted.

Padmé shook her head. "Why would I lie?" she asked in exasperation.

"To try to save your life," he replied. "Why else?"

"Oh Ani," she said softly. "I …"

"Don't call me that!" he shouted angrily. "Don't ever call me that again! You have no right to use that name!"

Padmé could see that there was more to his anger than a mere name. She decided she had nothing to lose but push him further, knowing that her life was forfeit at this point no matter what she said. "I wanted to bring you here, to Naboo," she told him. "I had even asked my parents if they would take you in, you and your mother. It broke my heart when you disappeared the way you did, Anakin."

Anakin turned away from her. "I don't believe you," he said, the anger ebbing, being replaced with an empty, hollow feeling.

Padmé could see that her words had reached him, and she stood up and approached him cautiously. "What would your mother think of what you have become, Anakin?" she asked him. "Don't you ever think about that? About her?"

Anakin did not reply, not wanting to think about her.

"She loves you so much," Padmé pressed on. "She was so proud of you- do you think she would be happy to know that you have become a paid assassin?"

Anakin frowned, her words getting to him more than he could deal with.

"Palpatine has done his best to make you forget about her, hasn't he?" she asked. "He doesn't want you to think about her, does he? And do you know why that is? Because he knows you could never do the things he needs you to do if you were. She represents the good in you, and he is doing everything he can to keep that goodness from ever seeing the light of day again."

Anakin turned to look at her. "What makes you think you know anything about me?" he asked acrimoniously. "Or her? You will say anything it takes to save your life, Senator."

Padmé sighed; disappointed that he was still too immersed in darkness and anger to consider what she was saying.

"If you knew me at all you would know that isn't true," she said at last. "But if you insist upon killing me, then do what you must. I can't possibly defend myself against you, Anakin. I won't even try. That probably will take some of the pleasure out of killing me, but I won't."

Anakin turned to her again, his sense of purpose not as clear as it was when he entered the room.

"I…I would take no pleasure in killing you, Padmé," he said, using her name for the first time. "In fact, I'm not even sure I can do it."

Padme could see the change in his demeanor, and slowly stood up. "Why is that?" she asked. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"I don't know," he said, turning away again. "I don't begin to understand any of this."

Padmé went to him and faced him. "I think you do," she said. "You know exactly what it means. It means your master has been using you all these years for his own purposes. He has lied to you about everything, and that isn't an easy thing to come to terms with."

Anakin did not reply, but she could see that he was terribly confused and needed answers.

"I have been dreaming of her a lot lately," Anakin admitted to her. "About my mother."

"You miss her," Padmé said.

Anakin nodded. "I've tried to forget her as my master has requested, but I can't do it. I can't stop thinking of her, Padmé; and now I'm convinced that she is in trouble."

Padmé frowned. "Bad dreams about her?"

"Yes," he replied. "I've been trying to find a reason to go to Tatooine to see her, but my master sees through all my reasons. And I cannot go against his wishes…."

"Maybe it's time you did just that," Padmé interjected. "Maybe seeing her will make you realize how wrong it is that Palpatine wants you to forget her."

"What are you suggesting?" He asks.

"That you go to Tatooine to see her," Padmé replies at once. "If for no other reason than to see that she is alright, to allay your fears."

"And what about you?" he asks.

She knew what it was that he was asking; will you go to the Jedi and tell them what happened here today? Realizing that he still did not trust her completely, she decided upon a rather radical course of action. "I will come with you," she said.

Anakin was surprised by this. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "Trust me, Anakin," she replied. "Would you try to do that?"

Anakin considered her request, and then nodded. "Very well," he said. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?"

"There is always a choice," Padmé told him. "Don't ever forget that, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, growing more and more bewildered by the turn of events and by her reaction to them. By right she should hate him for what he had tried to do tonight; but she clearly did not. It confused him that she could feel that way, that she could still see the boy she once knew inside the man before her. Is there anything left of that boy? he wondered. It had been so long since he had thought of his life before coming into the care of Palpatine, since he had of his mother. He found himself excited at the prospect of seeing her again after so long.

"We'll go in the morning," he told her at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Anakin and Padmé arrived at Mos Espa at the approach of a sandstorm. They headed for an eating establishment where they waited out the storm.

"It must be strange for you to be back here," Padmé commented as they sat eating a meal together.

Anakin looked up at her. "Strange?"

"Yes, well, it's been a while since you've been here," Padmé replied. "You're life is so different now than the last time you were here."

"You mean I am so different than the last time I was here," Anakin said. "That's what you want to say, isn't it?"

Padmé looked down at the soup that she was stirring, not wanting to meet the accusing eyes of her companion. "Well you are, aren't you?" she asked, looking up at him briefly.

"I suppose so," he admitted. He had thought a lot about his mother over the past twenty-six hours. She had not seen him in eleven years; what would she think of the man her little Ani had become? Would she be proud? Or would she look at him with the calm way she had, her dark eyes full of disappointment and sadness that her generous, kind boy had disappeared?

"The sand storm will pass soon," Anakin said at last, changing the subject.

Padmé nodded. "Good," she replied. "Do you know where to find her?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "But I think I know where to ask." He stopped for a moment, and Padmé saw his face soften for a moment, reminding her suddenly of the boy she had known so long ago. "I've missed her," he said softly.

Padmé's heart went out to him. "We'll find her, Ani," she told him. "I know we will."

A rickshaw stopped outside of Watto's junk shop a few hours later. The proprietor of the shop, however, did not notice it, for he was busy trying to fix a recalcitrant droid. Nor did he notice when a tall man accompanied by a beautiful woman wearing a long hooded robe of pale blue approached him.

"_Let me help you, Watto."_

Hearing a deep voice speaking in Huttese, the Toydarian looked up. And then up again, into the steely blue eyes of a young man wearing a black hooded cloak. He had an intimidating air about him, and Watto simply allowed the mysterious stranger to take the droid from his hands. Watto frowned, puzzled by the strangeness of the situation, and by the unusual man before him. He looked at his attire and noticed that there was a lightsaber clipped to the stranger's belt. He watched in astonishment as the young man repaired the piece quickly and with decidedly little effort. There was only one person who could repair a droid that quickly, but that person had not been seen in these parts in at least ten years. Watto looked up at the face of the man, trying to see the little boy he once knew. "Ani?" he said at last. "Little Ani?" When the piece was handed back to him having been perfectly repaired, he knew for certain whom it was.

"Hey, it is you! It is Ani!" Watto shouted with delight. "You sure sprouted! Look at you!"

Anakin did not appreciate the miserly Toydarian's attempts to be congenial, and merely looked at him with an expressionless face. "Where is my mother?" he asked at last.

Watto soon realized that even though the young man before him was Anakin Skywalker, he was not the same person he had known all those years ago. He was dark, dangerous, cold…

"I asked you a question!" Anakin said angrily. "Where is she?"

"I…well, she's not mine no more, Ani," Watto replied nervously. "I sold her, long long time ago."

Anakin's face darkened. "You sold her?" he asked. "To whom? Where is she now?" he demanded.

"A…a man named Lars," was Watto's reply. "Yeah, Lars, that was it…he bought her and you know what I heard? He freed her! And then he married her! Can you beat that?"

"Where is she?" Anakin asked again, his frown deepening.

"Uh, let me see if I can find the information," Watto said, hoping desperately that he could. He had the distinct feeling that an angry Anakin Skywalker would be a dangerous Anakin Skywalker. "Let's go inside, I'll see what I can do."

Anakin and Padmé were directed by Watto to a small moisture farm far out in the Tatooine wilderness. A small round building could be seen rising from the sand. Anakin and Padmé headed for it as the hot desert winds brushed against their faces.

As they approached the homestead, they were greeted by a protocol droid who was working on a moisture vaporator. Anakin looked at the droid closely, feeling as though he had seen it before.

"May I help you?" the droid asked. "I am See…."

"Threepio?" Anakin finished, remembering the droid he had made in his childhood.

"Oh, my... oh, my! Master Anakin!" Threepio gushed. "My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padmé."

Padmé smiled at the droid, pleased that it remembered her. "Hello, Threepio."

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin told the droid.

"Oh, dear," Threepio replied. "I think we'd better go inside."

Threepio lead Anakin and Padmé to an open courtyard, where they were met by a young couple.

"Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" Threepio announced.

A young man of roughly the same age as Anakin stepped forward, looking at Anakin and Padmé with curiosity. A timid looking woman stood behind him.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin began without preamble. "I'm here for my mother."

The young man nodded. "Owen Lars," he said, extending a hand to Anakin. "I guess I'm your step-brother. This is my girlfriend, Beru"

"Hello," the young woman said with a smile.

"I'm Padmé," Padmé said simply.

"I had a feeling you might show up some day," Owen remarked.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked, growing impatient.

Beru and Owen looked at one another, and Anakin immediately grew alarmed. "Answer me!"

"Let's go inside," Owen said at last. "We have a lot to talk about."

The four of them sat down around a small table, where Beru had put out cold drinks for everyone. Anakin watched Owen in stony silence, waiting for him to speak, a cold feeling of dread filling him.

"It was just before dawn," Owen began. "A hunting party of Tusken Raiders came out of nowhere. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, it looked like she was about halfway when they took her." Owen stopped, and it seemed to Anakin that he was angry, that he too was suffering. "Those Tusken bastards walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. My dad led a party of thirty and went out after her. Four of them came back. My dad wasn't one of them," he stopped as the still fresh grief filled him. Anakin watched him, not caring about the young man's pain; his mother was all that mattered to him, and he waited impatiently for Owen to continue.

"I'm so sorry, Owen," Padmé said, her heart going out to the young man.

"Thank you," Owen said quietly. He looked back at Anakin. "She's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

His words were met with silence. And then Anakin stood up.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked in surprise.

Anakin looked down at him contemptuously. "To find my mother," he replied simply, and then turned to leave them.

"She's dead, Anakin," Owen told him. "Accept it."

Anakin turned back and looked at him, his blue eyes full of pain, full of anger. "I can feel her pain, and I will find her," he replied. "I know she's alive." And then he turned and left the room.

Padmé waited for a moment, not knowing what to do. Anakin was hurting deeply; but in some ways she was still afraid of him. Animals were very dangerous when they were in pain; and in some ways the darkness in Anakin likened him to a wild animal. Still, she felt compelled to try to reach out to him. She stood up and walked outside. She found him at the top of the steps, looking across the desert. Anakin turned and looked at her, strangely comforted by her presence.

"You are going to have to stay here," he told her. "These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe."

Padmé nodded, her own grief constricting her throat. Without thinking about what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Anakin," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. Anakin was surprised by the gesture, and stood for a moment not knowing how to respond. He wrapped his arms around her briefly, and then released her. He looked down at her.

"I won't be long," he told her. He climbed onto Owen's speeder bike and took off as Padmé watched him disappear into the horizon.

Anakin raced over the Jundland Wastes, heading for the Tusken encampment. Darkness had almost fallen, and the cold desert wind whipped against his face. But he did not feel it; the anger that filled him at the thought of his mother did not allow him to feel anything but rage. _They will pay …every last one of them will pay for what they have done to her... their blood will stain the desert sands when I am finished with them…_

Darkness was upon the encampment when Anakin arrived. He left the speeder at the top of a tall outcropping and looked down at the small group of huts below. Camp fires dotted the area, and the strange language of the Tuskens floated up to Anakin high above in the cold, still night air. His eyes turned from sky blue to yellow as he watched his prey below, the darkness filling him utterly. In his mind the creatures were already dead, their bodies already mutilated and strewn about on the blood soaked sand.

Nimble as a predatory cat, Anakin leapt down, and then moved quickly and silently towards the camp, lightsaber in hand. The Tuskens did not even see him coming. The red blade flashed with blinding speed, decapitating creatures, slicing others into pieces. Anakin did not discriminate between men and women, adults and children; and in a matter of a few moments every living creature was dead.

Light years away the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic sensed the tremendous anger of his young apprentice and smiled_. Senator Amidala will no longer be a thorn in my side, he reflected,_ his smile growing_. You have done well, my young apprentice_.

Anakin had no trouble finding his mother. With a tremendous effort she opened her eyes. "Ani?" she whispered.

Anakin felt his anger morphing into white rage when he saw her. She was tied to a stake that had been placed upright into the ground. Her face and body showed signs of tremendous abuse, even torture. At that moment he fervently wished that he could kill each and every Tusken a second time to make them suffer all the more for what they had done to her.

"I'm here, Mom," Anakin said, untying her bonds. He forced his rage deep inside of him as he gently released her.

"You're safe now, Mom," he told her, his vision blurring over with tears. "I have to get you help."

"I knew you would come," Shmi said softly before she lost consciousness again. Anakin lifted her easily into his arms and carried her out of the hut.

Padmé spent a sleepless night in the Lars homestead. She worried about what might happen to Anakin should he find his mother too late. It was Padmé's opinion that Shmi Skywalker was the only hope there was of ever bringing the real Anakin Skywalker back. The look in his eyes when he had spoken of her had given Padmé hope that that boy was still inside the dark man he had become; but should Shmi be lost, Anakin too would be lost forever.

The suns had just passed the horizon when Anakin returned to the homestead. He was alone and as Padmé watched him she looked at his face, trying to read what was he was feeling. Was he unable to find her? What had happened?

"Padmé, we're going," he told her simply.

"Anakin, what happened?" she asked.

"I found her," he replied. "She's in the ship; we must to get her to a medical center as soon as possible."

"I'm so sorry," she replied. "Is she…"

"Padmé, let's go," he said, interjecting impatiently. "We have no time to waste!"

Padmé nodded, and followed him. She looked back at Owen and Beru, who were simply watching in astonishment as Anakin left without a second look in their direction. Padmé waved to them as Anakin took her hand, and brought her along. She hurried along to the ship with him, leaving Owen and Beru behind.

"Master Ani! Wait!"

Anakin and Padmé looked back to see Threepio shuffling out in their direction.

"What is he doing?" Anakin asked.

"I think he wants to be with his maker," Padmé suggested with a slight smile.

Anakin rolled his eyes as they waited for the droid to catch up to them.

"Okay, let's move," Anakin said as Threepio joined them.

"Where are we going, Master Ani?" Threepio queried. "I've never flown before, this is rather exciting!"  
Padmé could tell that Anakin was about to lose his temper so she intervened. "We're taking Ani's mother to get medical help," she told the droid.

"Oh my," Threepio said as they boarded the ship. "I do hope we're not too late," he said.

Anakin turned on the droid at this point. "Listen to me," he said angrily. "Either shut the hell up, or get off this ship now. Do you compute??"

Threepio was too shocked to reply and merely nodded.

"Good," Anakin snapped. "Let's go."

Padmé patted Threepio on the arm affectionately. "He's worried about his mother, Threepio," she explained. "It's probably best to stay out of his way."

"I heartily agree, Miss Padmé," Threepio replied in a hurt tone.

Padmé let Anakin go to the cockpit while she and Threepio headed for the back of the ship where a small cabin with a bed was located. Padmé entered the cabin and had to fight to hide her shock when she beheld Shmi lying on the small cot. She went to her at once and knelt beside the bed, taking Shmi's hand gently in her own.

"How could this have happened, to her, Threepio?" she said softly.

"It is my understanding that the Tusken Raiders captured her while…" he began.

"Never mind," Padmé interjected, realizing that a rhetorical question was beyond Threepio's programming to comprehend. "Fetch me a basin of water and a clean cloth," she instructed the droid. "And a glass of water as well."

"Of course, Miss Padmé," Threepio replied, happy to have something to do. He hurried away and returned quickly with the items she had requested.

"Thank you," Padmé said, gently cleaning Shmi's face. She frowned when she saw the deep lacerations and bruises, realizing that the poor woman must have suffered tremendously at the hands of her captors. Shmi's eyes fluttered for a moment and then she opened her eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Shmi," Padmé assured her softly. "Anakin is taking us to a hospital right now."

"Padmé?" Shmi asked, not understanding why the young woman would be here at this time. "Is it you?"

Padmé nodded, taking Shmi's hand. "Yes it's me," she said. She forced herself to smile. "Here, have a drink," she said. She helped Shmi to sit up slightly and held the cup to her mouth. "Slowly now," she said. Shmi sipped at the cold water, grateful for it.

"Thank you," Shmi said, and then lay back down on the cot. She closed her eyes briefly to gather her strength, and then looked back up at Padmé. "Ani…is he here?"

"Yes, he's here," she replied. "He is flying the ship. He's been so worried; I know he will do everything he can to get us there quickly."

Shmi nodded and then closed her eyes again. Padmé pulled the blanket up over her. She stood up; feeling exhausted suddenly, the effects of two sleepless nights catching up with her. Turning around to look for a place to sit, she was startled to see Anakin standing in the doorway looking at her. He had watched her minister to his mother, her kindness and compassion surprising him, and acting as a balm upon his shattered spirit.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's resting," Padmé replied. "She has been through so much," she added sadly, shaking her head.

Anakin frowned. "The monsters that did this to her won't hurt anyone every again," he stated. "I made sure of that."

Padmé felt a shiver go up her spine at the coldness of his words, and she was reminded very definitively that Anakin was very much a Sith.

"Where are we going?" she asked, changing the subject, sitting down at last.

"Naboo," he replied. "It has the best medical facilities around. We should be there in less than twelve hours."

Padmé nodded her understanding. "Maybe we should contact them and let them know we're coming," she said.

"Good idea," he replied. "I'll do that now."

Padmé watched him leave, and then did her best to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The trip to Naboo was not a long one, but for Anakin it seemed so. He was anxious about his mother and would only relax once he knew that her life was no longer in danger.

There were other reasons for his anxiety however; he knew that it was only a matter of time before Palpatine summoned him. And what would he tell him? How would he explain that Senator Amidala was very much alive?

Anakin had not wanted to reflect on the reasons that Palpatine wanted Padmé dead; for the truth of the matter was, he was beginning to have doubts. Upon confronting Padmé about her alleged allegiance with the Separatists, she had denied it vehemently. And while that was nothing unusual, Anakin could read in her mind that she was telling the truth. Padmé was not a Force sensitive; she did not have the ability to hide her thoughts from someone who was. And it was crystal clear in her mind and her heart that she was telling the truth. Moreover, it was true that she had tried to help him when he had been rejected by the Jedi; in fact, everything she had told him was true. Which lead to only one conclusion: Palpatine had lied. He had lied about everything, and had been lying for many years. But why? _Why??_

Sensing that his mother was awake, Anakin got up and left the cockpit to attend to her. Entering the passenger lounge, he saw that Padmé had fallen asleep on the chair where he had left her. The sight of her curled up in the small and rather uncomfortable chair did something to him, but he couldn't quite describe what it was. He found an extra blanket and draped it over her, watching her sleep for a moment. All the while, he too was being watched. Shmi could see how her son looked at Padmé, and it didn't really surprise her. Anakin sensed her attention upon him and turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"I've been better," she said with a wan smile. "Padmé has been very kind to help you," she asked, wanting to see his reaction.

Anakin nodded, glancing over at the sleeping Padmé briefly. "Yes, she has," he replied.

Shmi watched him closely, seeing the conflict he was struggling with. "What is it, Ani?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can see that something is bothering you," she said. "You are not yourself."

"I'm worried about you," he replied at once. "That's what is bothering me."

Shmi nodded, not believing him for a moment. "I'm going to be okay," she assured him. "Thanks to you."

Anakin smiled, and for the first time since their reunion, she saw the little boy she had said goodbye to eleven years ago. "I knew you were in trouble, Mom," he told her. "I had to come find you. I'm just glad I got to you before it was too late."

"Yes, so am I," Shmi said, feeling drowsily once again.

"You rest," Anakin said. "We'll be at Naboo soon."

"Ani," she said, once more. "Where is Cliegg? My husband?"

Anakin hesitated, trying to think of the right words to say. "I…He went out to find you," he began. "When you were taken by the Tuskens. He and a number of others formed a search party. I'm sorry, Mom; he was killed in his efforts to find you."

Shmi could only stare at her son, a feeling of numb disbelief filling her. "No…" she began. "How do you know? What makes you think he's dead??"

Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed and took his mother's hand. "Owen told me," he told her gently. "We went to the homestead first to look for you, and he told us what had happened. I'm sorry, Mom."

Shmi closed her eyes as the tears filled them. She could only imagine how Cliegg had suffered. "He was a good man, Ani," she said softly. "You would have liked him. He wanted to meet you and now," she stopped as her grief overwhelmed her and she started to cry. Anakin put his arms around her and held her as she wept, wishing he knew the right words to make her feel better.

Padmé woke up, the uncomfortable chair hurting her back. She sat up stiffly and looked over at Shmi and was surprised to see Anakin holding her closely as she wept. She heard the words of comfort he offered her, the gentle tones with which he spoke to her. _I knew you were in there somewhere, Ani,_ she thought. _I knew your mother would find you somehow. _

The central hospital of Theed had been alerted that Senator Amidala was bringing a seriously injured party to them, and were prepared for her arrival. A medical crew met them on one of the landing pads and escorted Shmi into the facility at once. Padmé and Anakin followed, but were not permitted into the intensive care unit, and had to wait in the waiting area just outside of it.

"These people are the best physicians on the planet, Anakin," Padmé assured him. "They will take good care of her."

Anakin nodded, watching the doorway to the ICU for any sign of a medic.

"Have you thought about where you will bring her after she is released? Anakin, did you hear me?"

Anakin turned back to her. "What did you say?"

Padmé walked over to him. "I asked what your plans for her are once she is released," she said.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "I haven't. She is too depressed about the death of her husband to discuss the future right now."

"I understand," Padmé replied. "It would be very hard for her to return to Tatooine now."

"I won't take her back there," he said, the anger over the way the Tuskens had abused her rising up within him again. "I won't let her be harmed, not ever again."

Padmé nodded. "Of course you won't," she replied. "What about Coruscant?"

_And how would I explain that to my master? _He wondered. _He does not want me to think about her; much less have her in my life…_

"That wouldn't work," he said simply.

"Because of Palpatine?" Padmé asked pointedly.

Anakin turned and looked at her. "Did I say that?" he snapped.

"You didn't need to," she replied, nonplussed by his anger. "She represents your past, and the good person you were, the person that Palpatine has spent a decade trying to destroy. He would not permit you to have her live with you."

Anakin could not deny a word she had said, so he simply turned away from her. "You don't know what you are talking about," he said at last.

Padmé knew that her words had hit a nerve, so she backed off, for now. "If you wish, I will arrange for her to stay with my parents," she suggested. "At least until you have figured out an alternative."

Anakin did not reply, bewildered yet again by her kindness and compassion. How could she be willing to help him after what he had almost done to her?

"I thought perhaps the Lake Retreat would be a good place for her to recuperate," she went on. "It's very peaceful and quiet up there."

Anakin still did not reply.

"Anakin? Did you hear me? Say something!"

He turned to her at last. "Why are you doing this?" He asked at last.

Padmé frowned. "Doing what? What am I doing?"

"Helping her," he replied, "helping me. Why are you doing it? Why do you care? What is your motive?"

Padmé shook her head sadly. "I don't have a motive, Anakin," she said tiredly. "I want to help. Your mother is a special person to me, and I want to do everything I can to help her. Why do you assume that I have an ulterior motive for helping her?"

Anakin turned away again, not having an answer for her question.

"I think I know," she said, stepping in front of him so that he'd be forced to look at her. "It's because Palpatine has taught you to mistrust everyone but him," she said. "He has taught you that kindness is weakness, and not be trusted. Isn't that right?"

He remained silent, and Padmé began to grow exasperated. "Why won't you answer me?" she demanded, taking him by the arms. "What are you so afraid of? The truth?"

Anakin wrenched free of her grasp, giving her an angry look. "Leave me alone," he said. "Or..."

"Or what?" she retorted. "You'll hit me? Or maybe rape me?"

He shook his head. "You're a foolish woman, Padmé," he said, keeping his voice low. "Don't you realize that I have your life in my hands?"

"Yes, I realize that," she countered. "So when are you going to do it? When can I expect my life to end?"

Again, Anakin had no reply and merely turned away from her. She didn't have a chance to pursue the matter further, for at that moment the door slid open and a medic approached them.

"Anakin Skywalker?" the medic said.

"Yes, that's me," Anakin replied. "How is she? How is my mother?"

"She's going to be fine," the medic assured him. "We have repaired her injuries, given her a blood transfusion as well as an IV treatment for her dehydration."

"That's great," Anakin said, the relief flooding him. "When can I expect her to be released?"

"Not for a day or two," the medic replied. "She will need more hydration, and we'd like to keep her here while she regains her strength for observation. But there is no reason to expect that she won't make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much," Padmé said with a smile. "May we see her?"

"Of course, Mrs. Skywalker," the medic replied. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you both."

"Oh, I'm not Mrs. Skywalker," Padmé replied. "I'm just a friend of the family."

"Oh, I just assumed…" the medic replied awkwardly. "Well at any rate, you may see her now. We have moved her to recovery, please follow me."

Anakin and Padmé followed the medic through the doors and through a small maze of corridors to the recovery ward.

"We've given her a sedative for the discomfort she is still experiencing," the medic told them as they entered the room where Shmi was. "So she may be a bit sleepy."

"We won't stay long," Padmé assured him.

"Very well," he replied, and then left them.

Anakin approached the bed and stood looking at his mother. Now that he knew she was going to be alright, he was free to contemplate how different his life would be now that she was back in it. Padmé's question had been a valid one; where would Shmi live? Taking her to Coruscant was out of the question, as was Tatooine. Padmé's offer had both surprised him and relieved him; it was a perfect solution. But he did not want to admit that. Nor did he want to admit that the thought of killing her now was utterly repugnant to him.

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked as she took Shmi's hand.

Shmi smiled. "Not too badly," she replied. "Rather sleepy though," she added.

Padmé nodded. "The painkillers," she said. "The medic said you'd be ready to leave in a few days. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is," Shmi replied. "But…where will I go?" she asked. She looked up at Anakin. "The Jedi won't allow me to live with you, will they?"

Padmé looked up at Anakin, as the realization dawned upon her. Shmi didn't know that Anakin had spent the past decade as the apprentice of Palpatine that he was not a Jedi Knight at all.

"No," Anakin replied, "they will not."

"My parents would be happy to have you come and stay with them," Padmé said.

"That is very kind of them," Shmi replied as the sleepiness began to overtake her. "I only wish," she stopped as the thought of her husband jumped to mind. She closed her eyes. "Poor Cliegg," she said softly as tears slipped down her face.

Anakin frowned, the thought of the Tusken Raiders angering him anew. "Don't worry, Mom," he said. "Those monsters won't hurt anyone else," he told her.

Shmi did not wish to consider what that meant, and was too tired to do so anyway. In a matter of moments she had drifted off to sleep again, under the watchful eyes of Anakin and Padmé.

"I think we ought to consider getting some sleep as well," Padmé said to Anakin as they left the room.

"Yes, I agree," he replied. "Any suggestions?"

"My parents live just outside of the city," she said. "We could go there, I'm sure they won't mind."

Anakin nodded, and then realized that this would not work. He had already been to the Naberrie home days earlier, and had told them that he was Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Great, now what? _

"No, that won't do," he said at last.

Padmé frowned. "And why not?" she asked. "They live but a few kilometers from…"

"It won't do!" he replied curtly.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "You just agreed that we need a place to stay, and yet…"

"I changed my mind," he interjected, walking away. "We'll stay here. I'm sure they have a cot somewhere you can sleep on."

Padmé watched him leave, feeling utterly confused and frustrated by his strange behavior.

"You could at least have the courage to tell me why you are afraid to go to my parents' house," she said to his retreating back.

Anakin stopped mid-stride and turned to look at her. "What did you say?"

Padmé swallowed hard, willing herself not to be intimidated by the steely look in his eyes. "You heard me," she said.

He walked back to her slowly. "Are you calling me a coward, Senator?"

"Maybe I am," she replied evenly, matching his hard stare with her own. "It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?"

Anakin shook his head. "No," he replied. "But your opinion of me doesn't really concern me, Senator. We're staying here, and that's final."

With that he walked away, leaving Padmé alone and fuming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Having spent the night on a small cot, Padmé woke up the next morning feeling achy and tired. She did not care that Anakin had spent the night in a chair, where he probably got no sleep at all. _Serves him right, _she thought bitterly as she went to the fresher to get cleaned up. She still did not understand why he was so reticent to go to her parents' house, unless…and then she realized what had happened. She had wondered how he was able to find her at the Lake Retreat; had he been to her parents' house first to look for her? Cold fear started to spread though her as the considered what this meant. How had he learned of her location? Had he tortured her parents? Killed them perhaps?? Was that why he was reluctant to return there? Panic beset her as she thought of all this, as the thoughts of her parents perhaps lying dead in their own home ran rampant through her mind. _I have to get to them somehow! _She thought frantically, the irony of her situation smacking her in the face. While off helping Anakin rescue his mother, she may very well have allowed her own parents to die. _No, this can't be…they have to be okay…_

Padmé nearly ran into Anakin on her way out of the fresher. He could see by the look on her face that she was very upset, frightened even.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply.

She looked up at him, not wanting to get into this with him, not prepared to face his anger right now.

"You wouldn't care," she said as she pushed past him.

"I didn't say that I would," he retorted, taking her by the arm. "But I still want to know."

"How did you know where to find me?" Padmé asked at last. "How did you know about the Lake Retreat?"

"What difference does it make?" Anakin replied. "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me!" she cried angrily. "You went to my parents' home, didn't you?" she declared. "What did you do to them?"

"I did nothing to them," he replied simply.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"Probably because you don't trust me," he replied.

"And you've given me so much reason to do so, haven't you?" she retorted. "First you …rape me psychically, and then you come to my home to try to kill me, and…"

"You're still alive aren't you?" he countered, starting to get angry with her accusations.

"Yes," she admitted. "Though I'm not sure why."

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," he replied. He looked at her, knowing that she was worried about her parents, something he could relate to quite easily. "I read your father's thoughts," he told her. "That is how I learned of your whereabouts. I did not harm him or the two small girls who were there also. So you can stop worrying."

Padmé was taken aback by the frankness of his response, and didn't quite know how to respond. He could so easily have tortured her parents for the information; but he hadn't. _Just as he could have killed me, but did not._

"I believe you," she said at last.

Anakin looked at her for a moment, half surprised by her statement. "I'm delighted," he said as he walked past her. But he was stopped by her hand upon his arm. He looked back at her.

"Thank you," she said.

He wanted to offer her a curt reply, but the gentleness of her tone and the softness in her eyes stopped him cold. All he could do was watch as she walked away, leaving him to grapple with the emotional chaos that was growing within him.

Deciding to think no more about it, or her, he walked into his mother's room. Shmi was awake, and turned when she heard the door slide open.

"Good morning," Anakin said, pleased at how much stronger his mother looked.

"Good morning, Ani," she replied as he kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "You look tired," she remarked. "Didn't you sleep?"

Anakin shrugged. "A little," he replied. "Did you sleep?"

"Yes," Shmi replied. "A lovely deep sleep. I feel so much better today."

"I'm glad," Anakin replied. "Perhaps they'll release you earlier than expected."

"Perhaps," Shmi replied. "It was very kind of Padmé to offer me a place to stay. She's just as lovely as I remember her."

Anakin's only response was a nod. Shmi knew her son well enough to see that he was preoccupied, and she had a feeling that she knew why.

"How is it that she came with you to Tatooine?" she asked. "The last I heard she had no idea where you were."

"We…we met again only recently," he told her.

Shmi nodded. "She must care a great deal about you to be doing what she is for me," she commented.

Anakin frowned. "She cares about you, Mom," he said. "Not me."

Shmi regarded her son closely. "Anakin, what is going on with you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Anakin said, walking across the room and looking out the window.

"I think you do," Shmi replied. "You are so …different, Anakin," she said, unsure how to put into words what she was feeling.

"I'm a man now, Mom," he pointed out. "The last time you saw me I was a boy."

"I realize that," Shmi replied. "But it's more than that," she said. "It's like you are a different person now. What has been going on? Aren't you happy being a Jedi Knight?"

Anakin did not know how to reply to her question, not without breaking her heart. _How do I tell her that I am not a Jedi? That I am the antithesis of all the Jedi represent? And that I have spent the past eleven years virtually ignoring her existence? _

Luckily for Anakin, he was spared the ordeal of telling his mother the truth by the entrance of the duty nurse.

"Time to check your vitals, Mrs. Lars," she said. She looked at Anakin. "You'll have to step outside for a few moments, I'm afraid."

"Very well," he said. "I'll be right back, Mom," He told her.

Shmi nodded, making a mental note to pursue this conversation at a later time, and watched her son as he left the room, wondering what it was that had changed him so much from the boy she had loved so many years ago.

Anakin found Padmé in the hospital refectory. He sat down across from her, and the two of them sat in silence for a few awkward moments before she looked up at him.

"How is Shmi?" she asked.

"Better," he said.

"Good," she replied, returning to her breakfast. "You must be very relieved."

"Yes I am," he said. He watched her as she picked at her breakfast, wondering if there was a male in the galaxy of any species who understood the female mind. "Thank you."

She looked up at him. "What for?"

"For helping me find her," he said.

"I didn't do that," she replied. "You found her, Anakin, not me."

Anakin sighed. "True," he admitted. "But you encouraged me to go."

She studied him for a moment before she replied. _Is this his way of apologizing for being such a miserable jerk earlier? Or is he truly trying to thank me? _

"I know how much your mother means to you," she said. "No one should have to suffer the loss of a parent so horribly."

"Even me?"

Padmé frowned. "Will you stop putting words in my mouth?" she replied tersely. "Is it possible for you to have a civil conversation without resorting to sarcasm and cynicism?"

"I…well, yes," he stammered, her comment totally taking him off guard. "Of course it is."

She watched him, her dark eyes not leaving his blue ones for a moment. "I don't believe you," she stated flatly.

"Well…" he stopped, realizing that the next words out of his mouth were sarcastic. "If you…" he stopped again, starting to think that perhaps she was right.

She smiled at him. "Told you so," she said, standing up. "I'm going to see Shmi. Enjoy your breakfast."

Shmi was released from the hospital late the next afternoon. Anakin and Padmé brought her at once to the Lake Retreat on Lake Varykino.

The beautiful scenery in the Lake District took Shmi's breath away. She had never seen such mountains, and the lakes were beyond her imagination. Anakin watched her as she took in each glorious vista. He couldn't help but smile, feeling as though he were seeing them again for the first time himself.

Padmé watched as mother and son interacted, both so engrossed in being together that they were seemingly oblivious to her presence. Anakin was so different when he was with her, he was the young slave boy again, the boy he had been so long ago, the boy who had been lost for so long.

"There it is," Padmé said, pointing out the house to Shmi as the gondola drew close.

Shmi could hardly believe the sight before her. "That is where we are going?" she asked.

Padmé smiled. "Yes it is," she said. "This house has been in my family for many years," she added, looking up at the retreat. "It's one of my favorite places in the galaxy."

"I can see why," Shmi said. "It is beautiful up here; so quiet, so peaceful."

"A perfect place to recuperate," Padmé said. "That is why we're here."

"And I appreciate it so much, Padmé," Shmi replied. "And so does Anakin, don't you, Ani?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, seeing the hint of amusement in her dark eyes. "Yes," he replied.

She smiled. "It's my pleasure," Padmé said. "I'm just so happy that the two of you found one another again. I'm sure it wasn't easy being apart for so long. When you love someone it's never easy to be separated from them."

"No, it isn't," Shmi said, looking back at Anakin again. She took his hand. "This is going to be the start of a new life for both of us, isn't it?" she asked her son.

Anakin did not reply immediately, for he was utterly at a loss what to say. A new life? How could he explain to her that his current life had no room for her? How could he tell her something that he himself refused to accept?

Padmé watched him as he struggled with his thoughts, knowing how conflicted he was becoming. Shmi did not have any idea what sort of a man her son had become; it was only a matter of time before the reality of his life was made known to her. And then what? What would Anakin do? Would he change? Was it even possible for him to do so even if he wanted to? The only thing Padmé know for sure was that if anyone could motivate Anakin Skywalker to change, it was his mother.

Night had fallen over the Lake District, and Shmi was sleeping in a comfortable bed having enjoyed a fine meal. She had decided to watch her son closely, particularly in his interaction with Padmé. It was her opinion that something was going between the two of them, even if neither of them were aware of it just yet. Shmi was not blind; she could see the way her son looked at Padmé when he thought no one was looking. The tension between them even when they weren't bickering was palpable. And yet, Anakin had denied having any personal relationship with her, which made Shmi wonder what exactly had brought the two of them together at this particular juncture of their life. She was, however, a determined woman; and knew it was only a matter of time before she would get the truth about everything from Anakin. He had never been able to hold anything back from her, after all; surely this time would be no different.

A cool breeze was coming off the lake as Anakin stood looking out at the still dark waters. His life had changed so much in a matter of days that he scarcely knew what to think any more. When he had set out to rescue his mother, it had never occurred to him that she would turn his life upside down. And yet, Shmi had always had a profound influence over her son, it was only natural that she would even now.

And then there was the Senator. Anakin still did not completely understand what had stayed his hand when he had her life in his grasp. Why had he been unable to kill her? Was it just the words she spoke? Or was there more to it than merely her efforts to appeal to what little conscience he had left? It perplexed and annoyed him that she had shown virtually no fear of him since then; in fact, she had even taken to challenging him every chance she got. And if that weren't bad enough, she seemed to actually enjoy it. Didn't she know who he was? He was Anakin Skywalker, the right hand of the most powerful man in the galaxy, the most feared, most powerful Force sensitive the galaxy had ever known. How was it that she didn't seem to see any of that?

"Shmi is sleeping like a baby."

Anakin turned to see Padmé.

"Good," he replied. "She needs her rest."

"Yes she does," Padmé agreed. She leaned her arms on the railing and looked out at the moon's reflection on the lake below. "So now what?"

"What?"

She turned to him. "Now what?" she asked. "What are your plans?"

_What indeed? _He reflected. "That is not your concern," he said at last.

"Well, I think it is," she said, turning to him. "I'm at least entitled to know if you plan on carrying out your original plan."

Anakin frowned. "Original plan?"

"Are you going to kill me, Anakin?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Because if you are, I'd just as soon get it over with."

Anakin turned to her. "If I was planning on killing you, don't you think I'd have done so by now?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Perhaps you'll come to me as I sleep one night. I'd just like to be prepared."

Anakin shook his head, a slight smile upon his face. "If I came to you in your sleep, it wouldn't be to kill you, Senator," he told her, enjoying the shocked look on her face.

Padmé was shocked, her face growing warm under his appraising eyes. She was reminded of the way he had looked at her that night of the ballet, and what he had done to her mind shortly thereafter….

"I had the impression that you …rather enjoyed it the last time I paid you a visit," he said, enjoying her shocked silence.

Padmé felt a flash of anger as he taunted her. "How sad that the only physical pleasure you can obtain is through the sadistic invasion of a woman's mind," she retorted angrily.

It was Anakin's turn to grow angry. He walked towards her, his eyes narrowing, forcing her to back up against the railing. "I promise you, Senator," he said, using his considerable physical stature to intimidate her, "that I need not use mind control to take what I want from you or any woman."

Padmé forced herself to match his stare with her own, willing herself not to be afraid, although she was very much afraid at this moment. "No, I'm quite sure you can take what you want," she replied at last. "But having a woman give herself to you willingly, that is another matter. If you'll excuse me," she said, pushing his aside and running into the house.

Anakin watched her go, her words bothering him more than he wanted to admit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sleep came quickly and easily to Padmé that night, for it had been many nights since she had enjoyed a good sleep. Falling into a deep slumber, her mind wrestled through the events of the past few days, causing her to experience vivid, somewhat unsettling dreams. _Padmé found herself unable to sleep, for the night was very hot. The breeze coming in her window tantalized her, and drew her out onto the balcony. It was very late, and the sky above her was riotous with stars. A lake breeze caused her to shiver for a moment in her light nightgown, but she welcomed the coolness of it. Leaning her arms against the railing she looked out onto the black depths of the lake below, the moon's reflection dancing upon its still waters. Padmé closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the cool night air against her skin, the light breeze ruffling her loose hair around her shoulders. _"_It's awfully late for a stroll outside, isn't it Senator?" _

_Padmé was startled by the sound of a male voice and turned to see Anakin walking towards her. She immediately grew apprehensive, for the last time they had spoken he had been less than courteous with her; and she'd just as soon avoid another confrontation with him._

"_It was hot inside," she explained. "I thought I'd get some air."_

_Anakin stopped when he reached her, and leaned his own arms on the railing too. "It's nice out here," he said, surprising her with his uncharacteristically conversational tone._

"_Yes, it is," she agreed. She couldn't help but notice that his tunic was open; his chest was taut and muscular. She would have to be blind not to notice what an attractive man he was; his body was powerfully built, his face uncommonly handsome._

_He turned to her, as though reading what was in her mind. "You know, Senator," he began, smiling at her in that devilish way he had, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night at the ballet."_

_Padmé felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away from him. _

"_I think you do," he said, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "And I feel quite certain that you have been thinking about it too. A lot."_

_Padmé frowned. "You really are the most arrogant man I have ever known," she said. "That was utterly reprehensible what you did to me that night! I ought to have you charged with sexual harassment."_

_Anakin merely laughed. "That might be difficult to prove," he said. "Besides, you can't deny that you enjoyed it. Twice by my reckoning," he added with a smile._

_Padmé's humiliation only grew, but she couldn't deny what he was saying. _

"_I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, stepping closer to her. He took one finger and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"_

"_Yes," she admitted at last. _

_Anakin nodded, looking her up and down. "You're a very beautiful woman, Padmé," he told her softly. "A woman like you ought to have a man in her life," he continued, "a man to make her feel that way often. Someone as sensual as you are shouldn't be deprived of the pleasures of the flesh. I can give you that pleasure," he told her, running one hand up her bare arm. "If you would only admit that you want me to."_

"_I'd rather you killed me," she retorted proudly._

_Anakin only laughed as his hand traveled up to her neck, which he stroked slowly. Padmé hated herself for feeling the way she did at this moment; for whether or not she wanted to admit it, he was making her yearn for his touch just by the way he was looking at her, by the barest of touch he was giving her, by the very closeness of his body. _

"_I don't believe you," he said, bringing his face next to hers. The feel of his warm breath against her ear made her shiver involuntarily. He sensed that her resolve was wavering, and went one step further. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet that if I kissed you right now, you'd enjoy it."_

"_If you even try, you'll pay for it," she said. "With a well placed knee- or need I remind you of our encounter a few nights ago when you tried to kill me."_

_Anakin shook his head, his hands now framing her face, working their way into her hair. "I don't think so," he said softly, looking at her mouth. "You want this as much as I do, only you just won't admit it."_

_Padmé was mesmerized by his eyes, which were bluer than she'd ever seen. "You think you know me so well," she retorted, "but you don't. If you did you'd know that…that I don't want this, that …"_

_Her sentence was interrupted when he brought his mouth down to hers, literally taking the words from her mouth. She was too stunned to react, but more than that, she was too aroused to. The sensations he aroused within her simply by kissing her this way were unlike any she'd known- except for that night at the ballet. She same feeling of warmth started to spread through her. Padmé felt betrayed by her own body as it reacted as though possessing a will of its own, quite independent of her mind. _

_He stopped and pulled back, looking at her. She wanted to push him away, to slap him across the face; but she couldn't. He had some strange power over her that rendered her helpless; all she could do was run her fingers into his hair and pull him back down to her, her mouth seeking his, needing his. _

"_Tell me you want me, Padmé," he whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss."I want you to tell me how much you want me."_

"_Please," she whimpered, "don't stop…"_

"_Tell me, Padmé," he said, his warm breath on her ear. "Tell me you want me."_

"_I want you," she breathed, "I need you! Please, Anakin…"_

Padmé woke with a start, the sound of her own voice breaking her sleep. The dream had been so incredibly vivid that she could feel the arousal coursing through her even now. Had Anakin planted that dream in her mind? He was certainly capable of it, she knew that from experience. Or was it her own subconscious mind telling her something that she did not even wish to consider? _No, that isn't possible, _she though, rolling over onto her side. She was frustrated by the way she was feeling. Was this his doing? Was he planting this in her mind to toy with her? To make her want him? _It won't work, _she determined, closing her eyes tightly and forcing the sensual images from her mind. _You won't win, Anakin, I won't let you win. _

The next morning Anakin was not present at breakfast. Padmé couldn't help but wonder why, and if his absence was in any way related to what had happened the previous night. She felt sure that he had planted the dream in her mind, just as he had planted the thoughts of the two of them together at the ballet. It hardly seemed like him not to gloat about it; no doubt he would enjoy watching her squirm yet again.

"Did you sleep well?" Padmé asked Shmi as they commenced eating their breakfast.

"No, I'm afraid not," Shmi replied.

Padmé frowned. "When I poked my head into your room you were fast asleep," she said, not understanding. "What happened?"

Shmi sighed, wrapping her hands around her cup of tea. "I had a dream about Cliegg," she said softly. She shook her head as the tears sprung up in her eyes. "I can't believe he's truly gone," she said.

"I'm so sorry," Padmé said.

"Thank you," Shmi replied. "At any rate, I suppose Ani must have known I was feeling down, and spent the night in my room, just sitting up with me and talking. He's always been so attuned to my feelings that way," she said with a little smile. "It's nice to see we still have that connection." Padmé nodded, the truth of the situation dawning on her. If Anakin had spent the night comforting his mother, then he couldn't possibly have had any part of the dream she'd had. And that meant only one thing: subconsciously she wanted him. _No, that can't be it,_ she told herself, refusing to accept that explanation. _He is arrogant, cruel, power hungry, moody…why would I possibly want him? There must be another explanation for the dream.._ "Padmé? Did you hear me?"

Padmé shook herself from her ruminations. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Shmi looked at the young woman closely. "I was just asking you if you slept well," she asked.

"Oh, yes, yes I did," Padmé replied. "I was very tired."

Shmi nodded. She had wanted to talk to Padmé about something that had been troubling her, but had not managed to think of a way to broach the subject. With Anakin absent from the room, she decided that she had her chance to do so.

"May I ask you a question, Padmé?" Shmi asked.

"Of course," Padmé replied, sipping her tea.

"Is there something going on between you and Anakin?" Shmi asked pointedly.

Padmé frowned. "What would make you think such a thing?" she asked a little too vehemently. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Shmi.

"Just the way the two of you look at one another," Shmi replied. "The way your mind wanders off when I mention him, or his when I mention you."

Padmé smiled indulgently. "I can promise you that there is nothing going on between us, Shmi."

"So how was it that you were with him when he came to find me?" Shmi asked, not totally convinced that she was wrong.

Padmé did not know how to reply. How could she tell this sweet, kind woman that her only child had been sent to assassinate her?

"He….he was here," Padmé replied. "He came here to deliver a message from the Chancellor," she added.

Shmi nodded. "I see," she said. "So Anakin is working for the Chancellor? I didn't realize the Jedi were under the command of him."

Padmé did not know how to reply. Shmi was a shrewd woman; it seemed to Padmé that she was doing her best to draw information out of her with her seemingly innocent questions.

"Well, they're not usually," Padmé began. "Perhaps Anakin would be the best person to ask about this."

"About what?"

Both women looked up to see Anakin entering the room. Padmé found it hard to look at him without images from her dream jumping to her mind. She looked down at her breakfast and did her best not to appear uncomfortable in his presence.

"I'll ask you later," Shmi asked. "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"A little," Anakin replied sitting down beside his mother. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, thanks," Shmi replied, leaning over and kissing her son on the cheek. "Thanks to you."

Anakin smiled. He looked over at Padmé, who seemed to be studying her breakfast intently. He had sensed conflicting emotions from her as soon as he had entered the room, and he was curious what the reason for them was. He decided to ask her as soon as possible.

"I thought you would enjoy seeing the waterfalls today, Shmi," Padmé said at last, looking up at her. "They are quite spectacular. Do you think you're up to it?"

Shmi nodded. "I think so," she replied. "It sounds wonderful," she added with a smile.

"Wonderful," Padmé said, smiling too. "Then we'll go after breakfast." She cast a quick glance in Anakin's direction and was alarmed to see that he was studying her closely. She looked away again, and did her best to put all thoughts of him from her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The coolness of early morning had already begun to wear off as Anakin, Padmé and Shmi made their way up into the hills behind the large house. Anakin could see that his mother was struggling a little, and kept back with her to ensure that she didn't overdo it.

Anakin had tried to read Padmé's thoughts as they walked along, but she was doing an effective job of hiding how she felt. No doubt his antics at the ballet the previous week had put her on the defensive. Her ability to shield her thoughts both surprised and impressed him.

Indeed, there was a great deal about Padmé Naberrie that surprised and impressed him. Each day seemed to uncover another facet of her personality, and he found himself becoming more and more fascinated by her with each passing day. She was not the woman that Palpatine had described; in fact she seemed to be the opposite of the treacherous, scheming woman his master had wanted dead_. Is that why the thought of killing her revolts me now? _he reflected. He knew that Palpatine would be angry with him when he learned the truth; how could he explain to his master that he had not followed his orders? And what if Palpatine reissued the order to kill Padmé? What then?

"Ani?"

Anakin looked at his mother. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"What is going on with you?" Shmi asked. "You seem light years away."

Anakin smiled. "Just...thinking."

Shmi knew better, and decided that she needed answers. Something was going on- that much was certain. If there were no romantic involvement between Padmé and her son, then what was going on between them? Perhaps now would be a good time to ask since she had the two of them together.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful," Shmi said as the three of them stood looking at the magnificent waterfall. "It's….miraculous."

Padmé smiled, pleased that Shmi was enjoying this little outing.

"I think I was scared stiff the first time I saw a waterfall," Anakin said with a smile.

"Were you?" Shmi asked.

"Yeah, well I was only a boy at the time," he replied. He looked back at the gorgeous vista. "But now I agree with you Mom. It is miraculous."

Padmé said nothing as she observed mother and son as they slowly rediscovered one another. It gratified her that she'd had a part in this momentous event in their lives. Already she was seeing the changes in Anakin, just as she predicted she would. Slowly but surely his mother was drawing out the gentle sweet boy he had been all those years ago. Padmé could not help but wonder how Anakin would reconcile that boy with the ruthless man he had grown into. Who would win out? Sith or slave? Time would tell.

"This is lovely," Shmi said as the three of them sat upon a large blanket in the middle of a meadow. Some of the household servants had arranged a picnic lunch for them and everything was laid out and ready for them to enjoy. Shmi was quite unaccustomed to such luxuries.

"I hope you're both hungry," Padmé said as they opened the baskets of food. "Looks like there's enough in here for a small army."

"That won't be a problem," Anakin said, digging in.

Padmé and Shmi laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I'm glad we're all together," Shmi said as they finished their lunch. "I want to talk to you both about what is going on."

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another.

"What do you mean, Shmi?" Padmé asked.

"Don't patronize me, Padmé," Shmi replied. She looked over at her son who was reclining on one arm, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Tell me the truth, Anakin."

Anakin looked up at his mother, and then back at Padmé. He knew that this moment had been unavoidable; his mother was intuitive enough to sense the tension between him and Padmé, and more than tenacious enough to learn the reason for it.

"I guess I should begin by telling you that I am not a Jedi Knight," Anakin began.

Shmi frowned. "Why not?" she asked simply.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi who you met, was killed a few days after we left Tatooine," Anakin told her.

"I know that," Shmi replied. "Padmé told me when she came to Tatooine to look for you."

Anakin glanced at Padmé again. _So she had been telling me the truth, _he thought.

"The Jedi refused to train me," Anakin explained. "They cast me aside, Mom. Left me to fend for myself."

"That's not entirely true, Anakin," Padmé interjected. "When I went to the Jedi Council they didn't know where you had gone. They were not willing to train you, that's true; but they did feel a sense of responsibility for your wellbeing after the death of Qui-Gon. They wanted to ensure that you had a place to live and that you were cared for, but they were not able to find you to do so."

Anakin frowned. "That's a lie!" he retorted hotly, shocking his mother with his acerbic tone. "They washed their hands of me, not caring what became of me!"

"Ani, what has happened to you?" Shmi asked, troubled by his anger.

Anakin looked at his mother, the look in her eyes causing the anger to evaporate, leaving only shame behind.

"I'm not the person who you expected me to be, Mom," he told her. "I'm not a Jedi. I've been trained in the ways of the Dark Side by the Chancellor. He has been good to me, Mom. He gave me a place to stay, an education, everything I could want or ask for."

Shmi shook her head. "Did he?" she asked sadly. "Is he the one responsible for turning you into such an angry young man?"

Padmé looked at him, wondering how he was going to respond to this.

"I have a good life, Mom," he said, deflecting the question. "He has given me so much, anything I could want, anything…"

"Except love, Anakin," Shmi interjected. "In fact, I think he did everything he could to drive it out of you. Why else haven't I seen you in more than ten years?"

Anakin did not know what to say. His mother's words were provocative, forcing him to examine his life and the true motives behind Palpatine's generosity. After all, he had sent Anakin to murder Padmé; what did that say about him? What did it say about Anakin that he was willing to do it?

Padmé could see that Shmi's words had affected Anakin deeply. She hesitated for a moment before saying what she felt needed saying; and then she took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Palpatine wanted Anakin to kill me, Shmi," she said, looking Anakin in the eye. "That was why he came to Naboo. He came to murder me."

The look in Anakin's eyes was indiscernible. Padmé waited for the flash of anger, the fury, the denial; but it did not come. Instead he looked away from her, unable to hold her gaze, unwilling to face his mother's.

"Anakin," Shim said softly, too horrified to say more. She fought to master the despair that Padmé's revelation had elicited. "Why, Ani?" she asked at last. "Why? What possible reason could there be to justify such a thing?"

Anakin looked up at his mother at last. At that moment he looked very much like the little boy he'd been so long ago. "He…he told me that Padmé was a traitor to the Republic," he said. "He said that she was plotting with the Separatists."

"And you believed him?" Shmi asked.

Anakin nodded. "I had no reason not to," he replied.

"And now?" Shmi persisted. "What do you believe now?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, who was waiting for his response.

"If I believed him, Padmé would not be alive right now," he said.

The statement was a simple one, but it chilled both Shmi and Padmé.

"Ani, please tell me you don't intend on returning to the employ of this….this monster," Shmi said with emotion. She looked at Padmé. "How could he think ill of this generous, kind young woman?" she asked. "What kind of man is he that he would ask you to do such a thing?"

"A Sith Lord," Anakin replied. "The sworn enemy of the Jedi."

"Is that what you are now, Anakin?" Padmé asked him. "A Sith? An enemy of the Jedi?"

Anakin did not reply immediately as he picked at the grass beside the blanket. The truth of the matter was he didn't know anymore. He was utterly confused, now more than ever. _Had_ the Jedi tried to help him? According to Palpatine they had abandoned him; why would he lie? Perhaps for the same reason he had lied about Padmé, for Anakin was now certain that he had. The more he got to know Padmé again, the more convinced he was that everything Palpatine had said about her was a lie_. But why?_ Why lie about her? What did he hope to gain by her death? What threat did she pose to him? He was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic! Why did one Senator intimidate him so greatly that he wanted her dead?

Except for the occasional mention of her name, Anakin could not remember his master ever speaking of Senator Amidala in all the time he had known him. And then, seemingly out of no where, she had become an enormous threat to him. And then it hit him: the ballet. Palpatine had been annoyed at his young protégé when Anakin had shown interest in Senator Amidala. Was that it? Was _he_ the reason? Did his interest in Padmé threaten Palpatine somehow? But how? Surely the old man could not expect Anakin to be blind to the fact that Padmé Naberrie had become a stunning beauty. He had never disapproved of Anakin's dalliances in the past, and there had been more than one woman who had warmed his bed. So why did Anakin's interest and attraction to Padmé bother him so?

Anakin sat up. "I don't know," he said at last, his own ruminations only serving to add to his confusion. "Nothing makes sense to me anymore." He looked at Padmé. "Why does he feel threatened by you? I don't know. None of this makes sense."

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shmi asked.

"I just need to be alone right now," Anakin told his mother. "I…I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I understand," Shmi said. "Ani, don't ever forget how much I love you. I always have and I always will."

Anakin felt an unfamiliar rush of emotion at her words. "I love you too, Mom," he replied, and then turned and walked away.

Shmi and Padmé watched him go, and then Shmi turned to Padmé. "I know why you are a threat to the Chancellor," she said. "And it has nothing to do with politics."

Padmé frowned, not understanding. "Why?" she asked.

"Because he knows how Anakin feels about you," Shmi replied. "How he has always felt about you."

Shmi's statement surprised Padmé. "I don't think that's it, Shmi," she replied. "Anakin may have cared about me when we were children, but Palpatine has done an excellent job of turning Anakin against me."

"Anakin is conflicted," Shmi replied. "He is discovering that everything he thought to be true is really a pack of lies. His world has been turned upside down. You can see yourself how confused he is right now."

Padme nodded. "Yes, there is no doubt about that."

"Tell me Padmé," Shmi said next, "what was it that stopped him from killing you? Do you know?"

Padmé hesitated before replying. She wasn't entirely sure herself what had stayed his hand. "I challenged Palpatine's allegations," she said at last. "I forced Anakin to think for himself instead of just blindly following orders. He didn't like that much, but it worked."

"Thank the Maker for that," Shmi replied. "If he was able to see that killing you is wrong, then there is still hope for him, Padmé; hope that the good person inside of him can be saved. And as long as there is hope, I won't give up on him."

Padmé smiled. "You are the key, you know that don't you?" she told Shmi. "Your love for him and his for you have already changed him, I've seen it."

"Don't underestimate your part in this, Padmé," Shmi replied. "You may not see it, but I do."

"And what is it that you see?" Padmé asked.

"I see two people trying very hard to convince themselves that they don't care about one another," Shmi replied.

Padmé could not help but be reminded of the dream she'd had about Anakin the previous night, and the fact that it had sprung from her own mind, not his. She began packing up the picnic, pushing the thoughts from her mind. "I wish I could agree with you, but I'm afraid I can't. Not this time."

Shmi merely smiled to herself as she helped Padmé pack up the rest of the lunch, not at all convinced that she wasn't dead on about Anakin and Padmé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Padmé and Shmi returned to the house a short time later, where Shmi decided she needed a rest. The long walk to the meadow and back again was rather taxing for her, and she was feeling quite tired.

Padmé found herself quite bored in the large house with no one to talk to. She wondered where Anakin had wandered off to, and also wondered what frame of mind he was now in. It was clear that his mother's shock and disappointment in him had shaken him deeply. Would her influence be enough to bring Anakin back from the Dark Side that had seemingly claimed him? She had been absent from his life for the past eleven years, during which time Palpatine had assumed the parental role in Anakin's life. But Shmi was back, and she was not afraid to put her son in his place or tell him what she thought of the way he was living his life. Perhaps, Padmé reflected, she was the kick in the pants Anakin needed to force him to see how Palpatine had been manipulating him all these years. Anakin undoubtedly valued her opinion and sought her approval; but would that be enough to loosen Palpatine's hold on him?

_Why am I so concerned about this? _She thought to herself. _This is the man who was going to kill me…why do I care what happens to him? _She told herself that it was because of Shmi that she cared what happened to Anakin; Shmi was a kind, good hearted woman who deserved happiness in what had been a very difficult life. Yes, that was why Padmé cared- at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Finding herself too restless to remain indoors on such a beautiful day, Padmé decided to go for a swim. She changed into her swimsuit and headed down to the beach. Leaving her towel and wrap on the stone bench on the patio that faced the lake, she waded out into the calm, cool waters of Lake Varykino.

Anakin found himself back at the house, and walked out onto the terrace. He had spent more than an hour pondering what his mother had said to him, or rather, what she had forced him to think about. It was not easy for him to face her disappointment; as a young boy he had always sought her approval and wanted more than anything to make her proud. This had not changed. He still wanted her to be proud of him, he still needed her approval. But he knew that right now, he had neither. She needn't have said a word to him; the look in her eyes said it all.

It was not only his mother's words that he heard again and again in his mind; Padmé had also shaken him with her revelation about the Jedi Council. He had spent half of his life despising the Jedi because he believed that they had abandoned him, not caring whether he lived or died. Had that been a lie? Had they truly tried to find him in order to help him? The more he considered it, along with everything else he had discovered over the past several days, the greater the feeling of uncertainty within him grew.

Anakin had never had any reason to question the motives of his master; Palpatine had been good to him, for the most part. He had indulged Anakin's love of machines, his love of flying, providing him with the means to purchase whatever he wished to nurture his skills and curiosity. He had given Anakin the best of everything; but the life he had provided him with lacked the one thing he'd had in abundance while living with his mother: love. Anakin had learned early that there was to be no emotional attachment between him and his guardian; in fact, Palpatine had gone out of his way to discourage any sort of emotion in Anakin except those of a dark nature. It had been so long since Anakin had felt anything akin to love for someone else that he felt overwhelmed by the feelings of it when he was with his mother. Like a man in a desert who had been deprived of water for so long, the unconditional love that Shmi felt for him was reawakening within Anakin the feelings he had buried deep down for so long. He loved his mother, he had missed her, and now that she was back in his life, he had no intention of leaving her out of it ever again, even if that meant disobeying his master.

And what about Padmé? He had loved her when they were both children, but had spent the past eleven years resenting her, having been told that she had ignored his pleas for help when the Jedi allegedly cast him aside. And now he knew that was a lie, a lie told to him by the same person who had lied to him about the Jedi, the same person who had forced him to ignore his own mother, the same person who claimed to have his best interest at heart. Anakin had to wonder whose interest Palpatine was considering, and had been considering all these years, for the more he thought of it, the more resentful he became.

"When did you get back?"

Anakin turned to see Padmé walking towards him. She wore a short wrap over her two piece bathing suit. As she drew closer to him he noticed that her hair was wet, and there were droplets of water on her bare skin. He simply stared at her as she walked towards him, the curves of her body sending his mind spiraling.

"Anakin did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Padmé noticed how he was looking at her, and pulled her wrap closed. "I asked when you got back to the house."

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied. "It's beautiful up there," he added.

Padmé nodded. "It is," she agreed. She hesitated before asking what she felt needed asking. "So? What are you going to do?"

Anakin knew exactly what she was talking about, and didn't need to ask for clarification. Yet, he didn't know what to tell her, for he himself did not know.

"I don't know," he said at last, looking out over the lake. "I don't think I've ever been so confused."

Padmé nodded, coming over to stand beside him and watching the lake below as he was. "You know now that what I've been telling you is true, don't you?"

"You mean about the Jedi? About you?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "You know that Palpatine has been lying to you all this time."

Anakin's jaw tightened at this, but he said nothing. Yes, he knew it; but how could he reconcile such a thing? It would mean admitting that the past eleven years of his life had been based on lies, that everything he held to be true was false. Not an easy thing to face.

"Why?" he asked at last, the acrimony clear in his voice. "Why would he do it? Why would he lie to me, Padmé? I don't get it. What advantage did it give him?"

Padmé shook her head. "I don't begin to understand the way that man's mind works, Anakin. Why does he feel so threatened by me that he wants me dead?" She stopped as a thought struck her suddenly. "He was behind the explosion on the landing pad," she said, a frown forming on her face. "He is the one responsible for the death of all those innocent people, including my dear friend Cordé," she finished, her voice faltering as she thought of her loyal handmaiden.

Anakin could see how angry and upset she was, and he couldn't blame her. Nor could he offer her any explanation, for she was undoubtedly right.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

Padmé turned and looked at him. "He's a monster, Anakin," she said softly, her dark eyes full of emotion. "Can you see that now? He is a monster and he has done his best to make you one as well. Only he hasn't succeeded."

Anakin frowned. "No?" he said. "I came here to kill you," he said. "What does that make me?"

It was the first time that Anakin had ever shown any shred of remorse for his actions, and it gave Padmé hope. "The fact that you didn't proves that you are not," she told him. "The fact that you feel ashamed that you almost did does as well. Palpatine has no soul, Anakin; his heart is black and his mind corrupt. But you have good in you, I know you do. You love your mother; no one capable of love is without hope. Just remember that, and don't let him destroy that love."

Anakin shook his head. "He won't," he told her. "The more I think of it, the more I realize that he kept me apart from my mother because he knew how much I loved her. That's probably why he…" he stopped, realizing he'd said too much.

"Probably why he what?" Padmé pressed. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," he said, looking back at the lake. "Where is my mother now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Inside, resting," Padmé said. "She was pretty worn out after the hike this morning."

Anakin nodded. "I'm going to go see her," he said.

Padmé only nodded in response and watched him go, feeling more certain than ever that the boy she once knew was struggling to surface within the man he had become.

_Coruscant-Office of the Supreme Chancellor_

Clouds of pink streaked the sky as the daylight bled away, lights from the ever present traffic flickered. Narrowed yellow eyes followed their progress as they sped across the vast expanse of window and disappeared into the dying light of the Coruscant sky. Dark thoughts consumed the mind behind the yellow eyes, thoughts of destruction, of treachery, of power.

More than a week had passed since Palpatine had dispatched his protégé to eliminate Senator Amidala. He had not heard from Anakin since the day he left Coruscant, and although he was not concerned about the young man's loyalties, it did surprise him somewhat that he had not contacted his master by now. Palpatine had looked forward to hearing the details of her death, which, he hoped, included details about what Anakin had done to her before he had actually killed her. _You've come a long way, my young apprentice. _

Palpatine had watched the unusual boy that he had taken into his protection grow into a man, the remarkable abilities he had shown as a boy having been honed and perfected over the past eleven years. At twenty the man embodied powers that few could even imagine. He was the perfect choice, the perfect apprentice. A grim smile turned the corners of his mouth as he formulated a plan. _Very soon, young Skywalker, your soul will be completely mine, and then I shall rule the galaxy. _

_Naboo- Lake Varykino_

Anakin's sleep was a restless one that night. Try as he might, he was unable to stop thinking of the course his life had taken since the last time had seen his mother, since the last time he had seen Padmé. He had believed everything that his master had told him about the Jedi, about Padmé, about the nature of the Force; now he was forced to face the distinct possibility that everything he had grown up believing was false. And as if this wasn't painful enough, it came with the realization that Palpatine had undoubtedly had his own agenda and his own reasons for lying. What those reasons were, Anakin could not yet comprehend. When he thought how close he had come to killing Padme, a woman who had shown nothing but kindness to him and his mother, it made him shudder with horror.

The thought of Padmé only added to his confusion. It seemed impossible that mere days ago he had considered murdering her, for now the thought of her sent his mind into a tail spin. He couldn't put a name to the way she made him feel, but he knew that he had never felt like this before. She had somehow found her way past his hardened, callous exterior, without even realizing that she was doing it. How was it that she could see something in him that he didn't believe existed? And yet she did, just as his mother did. Were they right? Was he more than just the henchman of the Chancellor, the apprentice to the Sith? Questions tore at his mind as he fell into a fitful sleep.

_Anakin pushed open the door, which was ajar, and entered the darkened room. He could sense the presence of someone in the room, and he smiled, knowing who it was. Stealthily he crept across the room, silent as a predatory cat, his eyes searching the darkness her. She was sleeping, and quite oblivious of his presence. He reached the bed and watched her in the light of his saber, a red glow illuminating her face in all its perfection. Raising his saber, he prepared to strike her, but she opened her eyes and he froze. Scrambling over to the other side of the bed, she activated the lights, and stared at him, her long hair loose and unruly around her shoulders. _

"_Why, Anakin?" she cried. "Why would you do this to me?"_

_He couldn't answer her, nor could he move. The reasons he'd been so sure of when he entered the room had evaporated from his brain, leaving him confused and uncertain of his course. _

"_I was sent to do this," he said at last. "I have no choice."_

"_There is always a choice, Anakin," she replied, standing up and moving around the bed. "Never forget that – there is always a choice."_

Anakin sat up in his bed, shaken by the images of his dream. His heart was pounding within him as he ran his hands through his hair. _I almost killed her, _he thought, shocked by how horrifying this thought was to him now. _He wants me to kill her…what am I supposed to do? How can I tell him that I cannot do it? What will he do if I do so? Will he send someone else? Will he kill me first and then do the job himself? _

Anakin spent the better part of an hour trying to get back to sleep. Eventually he did, but it was a restive, troubled sleep, full of disturbing dreams. Finally he got out of bed, realizing that he would not know rest this night.

He made his way outside onto the terrace, where the full moon was full and bright. Anakin stood resting his forearms on the railing, looking out onto the lake's still waters.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned to see his mother standing close by. He shook his head. "You?"

"I was dreaming of Cliegg again," Shmi replied, coming to stand beside him. "That always ends my sleep in a hurry."

"I'm sure," he said sympathetically. "He must have been an amazing man."

Shmi nodded. "He was," she replied. "I'm sure you'd have liked him. Did you tell me you'd met Owen and Beru?"

"Yes I did," Anakin replied. "They seemed like good people."

"The best," Shmi said. "I would like to go back to Tatooine some day to see them," she added softly. "Do they know that I'm alive? Were you able to tell them?"

"Yes, I brought you back to the homestead before we left Tatooine," he reminded her.

"You and Padmé," Shmi said.

"Yes, me and Padmé," he replied. "She made arrangements for the hospital here in Theed to be ready to receive you when we got there."

Shmi nodded. "She is a very special young woman," she commented, watching her son's reaction.

"She is," he replied simply.

"Have you decided what you are going to tell Palpatine?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No," he replied. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he contacts me and asks me what is going on."

"And what will you tell him?" Shmi asked.

"What can I tell him, Mom?" Anakin replied. "That Senator Amidala is still alive, and I have no intentions of killing her."

Shmi nodded. "Will you tell him how you feel about her?"

Anakin frowned and turned to her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come now, Ani," Shmi replied. "You may be able to hide your emotions from most people, but you can't hide them from me. I can see how you look at her. You care a great deal about her, don't you? Why else were you unable to obey a direct order to kill her?"

"Well, I do care about her," Anakin admitted. "We were very close as children, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Shmi replied. "But it's more than just childhood friendship that you feel for her, Anakin, admit it. She has grown up to be a beautiful woman; don't tell me you haven't noticed that."

Anakin was surprised by how forthright his mother was; but then again she always had managed to cut through to the heart of the matter. Even now she was able to read his heart better than he himself was in many respects. "I'd be blind not to," he replied. "But just because I find her beautiful doesn't mean that I…."

"Anakin, please," Shmi said. "You seem to forget who you're talking to. Why are you so reluctant to admit that you are attracted to her? What are you so afraid of?"

Anakin turned away from her again. "I'm not afraid of anything," he replied.

"I don't believe you," Shmi persisted. "I think you're afraid of her rejecting you, as you thought she did all those years ago."

Anakin frowned, not liking the way his mother was seeing right through him. He did not reply, and so Shmi continued.

"She didn't reject you back then, Ani," she reminded him gently. "And she wouldn't do so now. If she has been able to get past the fact that you very nearly killed her, then don't you think she has some significant feelings where you are concerned?"

Anakin hadn't considered that, hadn't let himself consider it; but what she said made sense. By rights Padmé should despise him for what he almost did, for what he did to her at the ballet; but she clearly didn't. In fact, she had done everything she could to help him find his mother. Why would she help him if she didn't care?

"I don't know what to think," he admitted at last.

Shmi could see how confused her son was, and put her hand on his arm. "Anakin, don't be afraid to listen to your heart," she told him. "I'm afraid in the long years in Palpatine's service you have forgotten how to. Listen to your heart, Anakin. Don't be afraid to love her again."

Anakin could not respond to his mother's words, for they had stirred up his emotions too much. He had never been so confused in his young life, and it made him miserable not knowing what to do. He turned to his mother, realizing that her strength was what he needed to help him through this crisis.

"I've missed you, Mom," he said at last, pulling her into his arms. "So much…"

Shmi held him close and stroked his hair gently, doing her best to soothe his troubled spirit, sensing that the walls were starting to come down, and the soon, quite soon, her son would be free once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Anakin returned to his room, he saw that there was a message waiting for him on his comlink. He activated the device and a three-dimensional image of Palpatine appeared. The sight of his master filled Anakin with a cold sense of dread.

"_I trust that you are well, my young apprentice," _Palpatine began. _"It has been nine days since I sent you on your mission. I am disappointed in you, Anakin, for I expected to hear from you by now. I trust that the deed has been done by now. Contact me immediately."_

The tone in Palpatine's voice left little doubt that he was displeased. Anakin stood for a moment, his mind working frantically to try to decide what he needed to do. _If I don't contact him, he will only grow more angry, and continue to send messages, or maybe even someone to deliver a message personally…but if I do contact him, what will I tell him? That Senator Amidala is still alive? That I have no intention of killing her? That I can't stop thinking about her? _

Before he had a chance to decide what he was going to do, the comlink sounded again. Anakin knew who it was. He responded to the signal and the image of Palpatine was once again before him.

"Hello my master," Anakin said, forcing a smile. "It's good to see you."

Palpatine did not return the sentiment, and merely looked at the image of his young ward, trying to read what was in his mind. "What is going on, Anakin?" he asked without preamble. "Is she dead?"

"No, no she isn't," Anakin said, thinking fast. "I haven't found her yet."

Palpatine frowned. "Nine days and you still haven't found her?" he asked angrily. "How is that possible?"

"The Jedi have her well hidden, my master," Anakin explained.

"You are a Sith," Palpatine countered. "Your skills are vastly superior to any Jedi!"

Anakin averted his eyes, giving the appearance of being contrite. "I'm sorry, Master," he said.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Palpatine snapped. "You have forty-eight hours to find her and kill her, or I will find someone else to do the job, someone who will not fail me."

"I won't fail you again, Master," Anakin told him, keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

"See that you don't," Palpatine snapped, and then the transmission ended.

Anakin sat down heavily on the end of his bed, running his hands into his hair. _Now what? _He thought anxiously. _What am I supposed to do now? Padmé's life is in danger no matter what. Palpatine is determined to have her killed no matter what…_

With this dire thought in mind, Anakin kicked off his boots and lay back on the bed. He stared up into the darkness, his mind working frantically to resolve what seemed to be an unsolvable dilemma.

Shmi and Padmé both noticed how quiet and sullen Anakin was at breakfast the next morning. He seemed distracted and tired, and Padmé had to wonder if he'd had any sleep at all the previous night.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go into the little village nearby to do some shopping," Padmé asked Shmi. "You could probably use some new things," she added.

Shmi nodded. "Yes, that's certainly true," she said. She looked at her son. "I'm sure Anakin won't mind having the place to himself for a few hours, will you Ani?"

Anakin heard his name and looked over at his mother. "What's that?"

Shmi smiled. "Padmé and I are going to do a bit of shopping," she said. "You don't mind if we leave you alone for a while do you?"

Anakin frowned, looking at her and then Padmé. "I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, remembering his master's threat.

"Why not?" Padmé challenged.

"Because you are supposed to be in hiding," Anakin said, thinking fast.

"From you," Padmé pointed out.

"Yes, well," Anakin began, trying to find a reason that would not test Padmé's strong sense of logic, "it's just that…"

"You don't trust me?" she challenged.

"I didn't say that," he replied. "I have my own reasons for not wanting you to go alone."

"Ani, I'm fine," Shmi said, realizing that it was she that he was worried about. "I know you don't relish the thought of spending the morning shopping."

"I don't," he admitted. "But I'll do it anyway, if that is what you want to do. I'm not staying here and letting the two of you go alone, and that's final."

Shmi and Padmé exchanged a look. "Looks like we're all going," Shmi said.

Padmé nodded, sensing that there was more to Anakin's reaction than mere stubbornness. "Yes, so it seems," she agreed. "Well let's be off then, shall we?"

The small village where Padmé directed Anakin to had a few small shops, a farmer's market and a small outdoor café. Anakin wished he was anywhere but where he was, and did not try to hide his boredom as his mother and Padmé browsed for what seemed to him an eternity in the small boutiques. He insisted on buying his mother close to an entire new wardrobe; it made him feel good to be able to buy her things that she had never had the money to purchase before.

"Try to leave a few things for the other patrons," Anakin told the ladies as they entered the last of the boutiques.

Padmé and Shmi didn't pay him much attention, which annoyed him even further. He walked through the shop, which, he noticed, only catered to women, and looked idly at the racks of clothing as Padmé and Shmi wandered about. His eyes lit on something and he smiled, and picked it up from the rack. He looked around and, seeing Padmé alone, approached her.

"I thought this might interest you," he said, handing her the garment. "I'm sure you'd look incredible in it."

Padmé took the item from him and held it up. It was a black lace teddy. She looked at him, noting the grin on his face. No doubt he was trying to embarrass her._ You'll have to do better than that,_ she thought.

"I do," she said, handing it back to him. "I already have one just like it."

She walked away so he wouldn't see her laughing at the look on his face. He looked down at the garment; suddenly feeling embarrassed himself, and hastily hung it up on the nearest rack. _She's good, _he thought as he watched her across the room. _I wonder if she's telling the truth… _The thought of her wearing something so sexy wasn't one he felt prudent to dwell on at this particular time, so he looked away from her, nearly bumping into a rather stout woman who had picked up the garment and was holding it against her rather generous body. At this point, Anakin headed for the exit, having had more than his share of ladies apparel for one day.

A short time later, although it seemed like much longer to Anakin, the three of them sat at the small café eating lunch. It was a warm summer day, and the café was crowded with patrons.

"Anakin, you really didn't need to buy me all those clothes," Shmi said, looking at the huge pile of bags beside their table.

"I wanted to do it," Anakin replied. "You have never had nice things, Mom; I liked buying you some. You deserve them."

Shmi smiled. "That's very generous of you," she said.

"You know I found a vendor in Theed who was selling pallies like we used to get at home," he told her.

"Really?" she said with a smile. "I wonder if the market we saw down the street had them too."

"Why don't you go and check?" Anakin suggested. "I'll wait here for Padmé."

"Very well," Shmi said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Anakin watched her go, still hardly able to believe that she was back in his life, wondering how he had gone eleven years without her. A waitress came over to the table and started clearing the dishes away.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "Just the bill."

"Of course, sir," she replied and left at once, just as Padmé returned to the table.

"Where is Shmi?" she asked, sitting down.

"She went to the market looking for pallies," Anakin told her.

"Pallies?"

Anakin nodded as he took a drink of his water. "We used to get them on Tatooine. I saw someone in Theed selling them and I thought they might have them here too."

"I see," she said, sitting down. "You're still worried about her, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that's why you insisted on coming with us," Padmé replied. "I know you didn't come for the shopping," she added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "No, not my favorite way to spend the morning," he replied. "But it wasn't because of her that I came, it was because of you."

Padmé frowned. "Me? Why?"

Anakin said nothing for a moment, and then looked down at his half empty glass. "I have my reasons," he replied at last.

"And you don't see fit to share them?" Padmé replied.

He looked up at her. "You really don't know how to take no for an answer, do you?" he challenged.

Padme shook her head. "No, I don't," she replied. "So you might as well tell me."

Anakin ran a finger up the side of his glass, trying to decide what to say. "I heard from Palpatine last night," he told her at last.

The mention of his name sent a shiver down Padmé's spine. "Oh?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he replied. "He was wondering how my….mission was progressing."

"Your mission?" Padme said. And then she remembered what he was referring to. "Oh yes, your mission to kill me. So what did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't find you," he replied.

Padmé was surprised by this. "You lied to him?"

Anakin looked up at her. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes it does," she replied. "Very much so. Did he believe you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "He can be very…guarded when he needs to be."

"No doubt," Padmé muttered. "So what do you plan to do? I don't think he will be put off indefinitely."

Anakin shook his head. "No, he made that quite clear," he replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that……he gave me forty-eight hours to get the job done," he told her. "Or he would send someone else who would."

Padmé swallowed hard. "Someone else?" she asked quietly. "You mean another assassin?"

Anakin nodded.

Padmé could feel her heart pounding within her as the fear spread through her. "What am I going to do?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

He watched her, sensing the great waves of fear that were emanating from her.

"Now you know why I wanted to come with you today," he said at last.

She studied his face, confused by his motivations. "I don't understand," she replied. "Surely you don't mean you intend on protecting me?"

Anakin looked back down to the glass in front of him. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"You could say that," she replied. "I have to say that I'm rather shocked that you would be concerned for my well being."

"I'm rather shocked myself," he admitted.

"So why are you so worried all of a sudden?" she asked. "Why do you care if I live or die?"

Anakin frowned, not knowing how to respond to her probing question. "I don't know why," he replied. "All I know is the thought of harm coming to you is….it's difficult to put into words," he said, frustrated by his inability to voice his feelings. It had been so long since he had acknowledged feelings that were not of a dark nature that the barely knew how to name them.

Padmé watched him, the realization beginning to dawn on her. "You care about me, don't you Anakin?"

He looked up at her, expecting to see a mocking expression on her face. But there was only sincerity in her eyes. He nodded. "I suppose I do," he replied. "You're not the person I expected to find," he added.

"Not the person your master described to you," Padmé remarked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, not at all," he agreed. "Everything he told me about you was a lie, Padmé," he told her, an edge of anger in his voice. "Everything! He is hell bent on having you killed; and he can be very tenacious when he has his mind set on something."

Anakin's words only served to increase her fear. "What can I do?" she asked. "I don't understand what the source of this animosity is," she added. "Why does he consider me such a threat?"

Anakin lowered his gaze down to the glass once again. The ice cubes had completely melted by now, for it was a very warm afternoon. "I think I know," he said at last. "I think he …suspected that I had feelings where you were concerned. That night at the ballet he noticed me watching you, and he was annoyed."

"Why? Surely you have noticed other women before," she stated.

"Yes, of course I have," he concurred. "I'm not exactly a virgin, Padmé," he told her.

Padmé's face reddened. "No, I …sort of had that impression," she replied. "Which makes me think you're wrong about his reasons for wanting me dead. If you have had….relationships with women, why does he care if you are looking at me?"

Anakin didn't know how to respond, for he himself didn't understand what it was he was feeling, feelings that Palpatine had undoubtedly sensed in his young apprentice. He reached over and took one of her hands, and studied it as though trying to tell her fortune. "I don't know," he told her. "Perhaps because he knows how much you meant to me when we were children."

Padmé stared at the hand the he held, and watched as he drew invisible lines over her palm with one finger. Being touched by him this way, gently, tenderly, sent butterflies into the pit of her stomach. She felt as though she should yank her hand away, but she didn't, she couldn't. "We're not children any more, Anakin," she told him.

Anakin looked up at her, to see that she was looking directly at him now. "No, we're not," he agreed. For a moment neither of them spoke, the tension between them rising as each silent second passed.

"Look what I have!" Shmi announced as she rejoined them at the table.

Padmé pulled her hand and back and sat it in her lap as she and Anakin both nearly jumped out of their chairs at the sudden interruption. Shmi, however, did not notice, for she was too pleased with her purchase.

"They look delicious," Padmé told her with a smile. "I'm afraid I couldn't eat another bite right now, though," she added.

"No, neither can I," Shmi said. "But we can take them back and have them later. They're lovely with a cup of tea."

"Sounds wonderful," Padmé replied.

"We should get back, "Anakin said, standing up. "Before they kick us out for loitering," he added with a small smile.

"Yes, we should," Padmé agreed, standing up also. She suddenly felt the need to put some distance between she and Anakin and was only to anxious to leave.

Shmi looked at each of them, sensing the tension that had sprung up between them. She did not comment, however, and simply walked along with them to Anakin's speeder.

Thunderstorms moved in later that afternoon, forcing the three of them to remain indoors. The afternoon passed slowly as Anakin and Padmé did their best to avoid one another. Neither of them wanted to admit how they felt with one another, neither of them quite understood what it was they felt.

Shmi had noticed the tension between them, but decided not to say anything. She had already spoken to each of them, together and individually, and all she received was denial. In time she figured that they would own up to the way they truly felt; such things were unavoidable. She decided to leave them alone and let nature take its course.

Padmé had made a fire in the sitting room, where she and Shmi were enjoying a cup of tea and the pallies that Shmi had bought earlier. The two women had grown very close over the past week, and they never had any shortage of things to talk about.

"When do you plan to return to Coruscant?" Shmi asked her.

"I don't know," Padmé replied. "As much as I would like to get back for the vote, I don't think it's safe for me to go back."

Shmi frowned. "Why not? I thought the threat to you was over now."

"I wish that were true," Padmé replied, looking down into her cup of tea. "But Palpatine has told Anakin that if I am not dead within forty-eight hours he will send someone else to do the job."

"Oh, Padmé!" Shmi cried, putting a hand on her arm. "I can't believe this! What kind of a monster is this Palpatine?"

"He's a Sith."

Both women looked up to see Anakin.

"You can't let this happen, Ani," Shmi told her son. "I don't care what this man has done for you; clearly he has his own agenda. Please tell me that you will have nothing to do with this agenda, Anakin."

Anakin looked at his mother, and then at Padmé. "I don't know what I'm going to do," he told her. "I realize that he has been less than truthful with me," he added.

"Less than truthful?" Padmé said. "That's an understatement, Anakin. He has lied to you about everything that matters; he has tried to turn you against everyone who has ever cared about you. Surely you can see how he has manipulated you."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he said quietly. "I've been a fool to trust him all this time."

"Not a fool, Anakin," Padmé said. "You were an innocent, good hearted boy when he took you in. Of course you trusted him. Don't blame yourself for what he has done."

Anakin did not reply, and it was clear to both Shmi and Padmé that he was uncertain and confused. But the fact that he was willing to admit that Palpatine had been using him all this time gave them hope.

Shmi stood up. "Well I'm going to bed," she said, setting her cup down. "I'm pretty tired."

Padmé looked up at Shmi, suspicious that her departure had nothing to do with being tired. "Have a good sleep," she said.

Shmi smiled. "Thanks, you too." She walked over to Anakin and gave him a hug. "Good night, Ani," she said.

"Good night Mom," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep well."

Shmi left, and the room became silent again, but for the crackling of the fire in the hearth. Finally Anakin sat down, his eyes fixed on the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"You okay?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Yes," he replied. "Just….thinking."

Padmé nodded. "You've been doing a lot of that lately," she commented.

"Well, a lot has happened lately," he replied. "A lot to think about, a lot to decide."

"And what decisions have you made?"

Anakin turned to look at her. "I've decided that I'm not going to try to deny my feelings any longer," he said.

Padmé felt her face grow warm under his discerning eyes. "What feelings are you referring to?"

"The feelings I have for you," he told her, holding her gaze unwaveringly.

Padmé swallowed, her heart starting to race. "You…you have feelings for me?" she asked softly.

He smiled. "Surely you knew that, Padmé," he said. "I've had feelings for you for a long time."

"Oh, well yes, of course," she replied, somewhat disappointed that he was simply referring to their childhood friendship. "We had a special bond when we were children."

"We're not children anymore, Padmé," he said, using the same words she'd used earlier that day.

Padmé shook her head. "No, we're not," she replied, suddenly aware of how close he was sitting to her. Had he always been that close? Or was he moving toward her? Her head was spinning, as she sat mesmerized by his impossibly blue eyes.

Anakin looked at her mouth, and then back up into her eyes. "I want to kiss you, Padmé," he told her softly. "Is that alright?" he asked, running a finger along her cheek.

"Yes," she said, her words barely a whisper. He smiled, and then moved closer, his lips touching hers softly. He had kissed other women, he had done far more than kissing with other women; but he had never asked their permission before. He had merely taken what he wanted from them, used them as he saw fit. But with Padmé, it was different. Padmé was not like any woman he had ever known, and she elicited in him feelings that he had never experienced before.

Pulling back he looked in her eyes, seeing in their dark depths the same confused yet undeniable desire that he felt coursing through him. He brought his other hand up and took her face in his hands, kissing her once again.

Heat coursed through Padmé's veins as he coaxed her mouth open. She had never felt this way, never imagined it possible; _no, that's not true, _she realized _I felt this way at the ballet..._she wrapped her arms around his neck, tentatively at first, but as their kiss deepened she held him tighter as he pulled her closer, his tongue slowly exploring the soft depths of her mouth. And then he stopped.

Padmé was disappointed when he pulled back, and looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" she asked softly, playing with the hair that brushed the back of his collar.

"I don't trust myself," he told her with a smile. "I've wanted you since that night at the ballet, but I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

His candor made Padmé blush, and she looked away as thoughts of that night sprang to her mind. He could see that she was thinking of what happened on that night, and turned her face back to his. "I'm sorry I did that to you," he told her. "That was wrong of me."

"Thank you for apologizing," she said. "I've never felt like that before; it was a little frightening actually."

Anakin nodded. "Maybe we should think about turning in for the night," he said, knowing that he needed to keep a tight rein on his desire for her. "We need to think of a plan to keep you safe."

"Okay," she said, running her fingers through his hair softly. "I'm glad we finally admitted how we feel," she said.

"Well you actually didn't admit anything," he told her with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "In that case, let me reassure you," she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him once again.

Her kiss took him by surprise, and it derailed his attempts to keep his desire for her under control. His hands found their way into her hair as their kiss deepened. He broke the kiss after a few moments, but only to bring his mouth to her throat, planting hot kisses down the graceful curve of it. Padmé closed her eyes, the sensations he was eliciting so strong that she couldn't help but gasp aloud. Anakin was lost in the scent of her, the silkiness of skin. He brought his hands down as his mouth found the spot between her neck and one shoulder.

"Anakin," she sighed, surrendering utterly to the flood of sensations that were ravaging her body. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew that she ought to put a stop to this soon, but her body refused to allow it. All she wanted at this point was his touch.

He had never taken the time to go slowly with a woman, to take the effort to pleasure her before taking what he wanted. But Padmé was different, she was a virgin; he wasn't about to do anything that she didn't want, no matter how difficult it was for him.

"You're so beautiful," he told her softly as he looked into her eyes. "Maybe we ought to stop, though. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if we go much further."

Padmé smiled, taking his face in her hands. "I think that's probably a good idea," she told him. He nodded, and kissed her once more on the lips before moving away from her.

"Mom will never let me live this down," Anakin remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's known all along that I had feelings for you," he said. "Even when I didn't know it myself."

Padme smiled. "Mothers have a way of knowing us better than we know ourselves sometimes," she told him.

Anakin nodded. "I suppose so," he said. He stood up and held his hand out for her.

"I guess this is goodnight, then," he said, pulling her into his embrace once more. "I'm not sure how I'm going to sleep now, though."

"Why is that?" she asked.

He smiled. "Let's just say I'll be thinking of you, and all the things I want to do with you, to you," he told her.

Padmé blushed, his candor disarming her again.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand in his. "I'll walk you to your room."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Anakin did indeed have a great deal of difficulty falling asleep that night. His mind kept returning to the kiss he'd shared with Padmé, the scent and feel of her skin filling his senses utterly.

_Anakin woke up as he sensed the presence of someone in his room. He sat up and moved to the side of the bed, prepared to destroy whoever it was that dared to invade his privacy, only to see that it was Padmé who had entered his room. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked as she approached his bed. _

"_I was lonely," she replied. "I was hoping you were too."_

_Anakin was surprised by her boldness, and more than a little aroused by it as well. _

"_As a matter of fact, I am," he told her, positioning himself on the edge of the bed, watching her as she stepped closer. "I've been lonely for a very long time as a matter of fact."_

_Padmé nodded her understanding. "I know you have," she replied as she stood in front of him. "I've been lonely too, Anakin. No man has ever made me feel the way you do," she told him, running her hands into his tousled hair. "No man has ever made me want them like I want you."_

_Anakin was mesmerized by her, his eyes roving over her body through the diaphanous fabric of her nightie. He brought his hands up and captured her around her tiny waist, drawing her closer. "You want me, Padmé?" he asked, his voice soft and silken._

_Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I want you to do to me what I saw in my mind at the ballet," she told him. "I want you to…"_

_Anakin stopped her mid-sentence as he pulled her closer and brought his mouth to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I need you so much, Anakin," she told him as he nuzzled the side of her neck. _

_Anakin could only nod in response, his own brain function rapidly evaporating as his body's blood supply surged to other parts of his body. __He had to fight hard not to take her the way his body was demanding he take her...but he knew that she was a virgin, she was not ready, not yet…and so he was forced to go slow which required every ounce of self control he possessed…_

Anakin woke up at this point, his body bathed in sweat. The images of his dream had been so real that he could feel the arousal coursing through his blood. He sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair. Padmé was under his skin now, in his blood; and he suspected that she always would be. How he would reconcile these feelings to the orders his master had given him ate away at him. There was one thing, however, that he knew for certain; he would not allow any harm to come to her, and would happily kill anyone who tried to harm her. If that meant killing his own master…well he just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Padme was up early the next morning, and found Anakin already sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," she said as she sat beside him.

"Good morning," he responded with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

His smile made her knees grow weak. "I'm wonderful," she said.

Anakin reached over and took one of her hands. "I dreamed about you last night," he told her, kissing her hand.

"Oh?" she asked. "Was it a nice dream?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes fixed on hers as images from his dream jumped to mind. "Very nice," he told her, causing her to blush and wonder if his dream had been anything like the one she'd had about him only a few nights earlier.

"Anakin, what are we going to do about Palpatine?" she asked, saying what was on her mind. "He is nothing if not single minded."

"I know," Anakin replied, looking down at her hand in his. He looked up at her. "I won't let any harm come to you, Padmé," he averred. "I promise you."

"I believe you," she replied. "But if he told you that he would send another to kill me, then you can be sure he will."

Anakin frowned, knowing that what she was saying was true. "Yes, there's no doubt of it," he told her. "But for now he doesn't know where you are. I told him that I hadn't found you, remember?"

"Yes," Padmé replied. "But how long do you think it will take until he realized that you were lying? He may already know, Ani; he may be just toying with you. He seems the type who would take great enjoyment from that sort of thing."

"You're right about that," he said. "But I won't let him win, Padmé, I swear it. I don't care what it takes, he won't win."

Padmé could see how sincere he was, and while it warmed her heart to see it, she still had to wonder if a tough decision was required would he be able to make it.

"And what if you are forced to kill him, Anakin?" she asked. "Would you be able to do that?"

Before Anakin could reply, Shmi entered the room and joined them. She noticed that they were holding hands and smiled.

"Well, seems I was right about you two all along," she commented. "I'm so glad you finally decided to face your feelings."

Anakin looked at Padmé and smiled. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked. Padmé laughed.

"For what it's worth, I think this is wonderful," Shmi said as she helped herself to some juice. "What will you tell Palpatine?"

"I'm not certain," Anakin replied. "He is very devious, I don't know if it would be wise to tell him just yet."

Shmi and Padme exchanged a glance. "So what exactly is your plan?" Shmi asked. "You don't intend on going back to his employ, do you?"

Anakin focused his attention on the plate of food before him. "No, I don't," he replied. "I do plan to confront him, however," he said, looking up at the two women. "Before he has a chance to harm you," he said, looking at Padmé.

"You mean you're going to Coruscant?" she asked, the thought of him leaving her and Shmi alone unnerving her.

"And so are you," Anakin replied. "I won't leave either of you alone here. You can stay at my apartment there, you'll be safe there."

Padme nodded. "I know my parents would be more than happy to have you stay with them, Shmi," she told her. "You would be safe with them."

"Good idea," Anakin said. "Palpatine mustn't know that you are alive, Mom," he told her. "Or else he'd be as determined to kill you as he is to kill Padmé."

Shmi nodded. "Yes, I agree with you there," she replied. "It seems that he feels threatened by anyone who has a place in your heart, Anakin," she observed.

"That's why he wanted me to stay away from you all these years," he told his mother. "And why he wants you dead, Padmé," he said, turning to her. "He knows that I care about you."

Padmé nodded. "And that threatens his hold on you, doesn't it?"

"Very much so," Anakin replied. "The Sith don't care about anyone but themselves," he told her. "He has no concept of what it feels like to care about someone else." He stopped, his frustration at his own short sightedness angering him. "I've been such a fool all these years," he said bitterly. "So blind to what he really is."

"At least you've realized it now, Ani," Shmi told him. "Before it became too late to turn your life around."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Anakin commented. "That by sending me to kill Padmé, he was setting into motion a course of actions that would eventually spell his own undoing." He looked at Padmé. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

She smiled. "So it seems," she replied. "Perhaps we should think about getting ready to leave," she said. "I will contact my parents before we go."

"Good idea," he replied. But then he remembered what he had told Padmé's father when he had visited the Naberrie house last. "There's something you ought to know," he told her.

Padmé turned back. "What?"

"I ….kind of told your father I was someone else," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "Why?" she asked, and then remembered. "Oh….well perhaps we can explain to him what has happened since then. What name did you give?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied. He hesitated before continuing. "Palpatine told me that you and Kenobi were lovers."

Padmé's eyes widened at this disclosure. "What!?" she cried. "Please tell me you didn't believe him."  
Anakin smiled. "Actually I didn't," he said. "I know the Jedi don't take lovers."

"Oh, and that's the only reason you didn't believe him?" she challenged.

"Well, no," he said. "Somehow I just knew that you wouldn't be involved with him. He's way too old for you," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I prefer younger men," she told him, and then left the room, leaving Anakin more than a little tantalized.

_Office of the Supreme Chancellor-Coruscant_

Jango Fett stood at the large picture window, hands resting behind his back, as he waited for the Chancellor to conclude his meeting. He hated that he was being kept waiting; but he knew better than to complain. No one complained to the Chancellor without dire consequences. Besides, Palpatine was a good customer. He paid his employees well, and that was the very reason Fett put up with the old man's bizarre tendencies.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jango," Palpatine said as he entered his office. He took his seat behind the enormous desk.

"No problem," Fett replied. "What can I do for you, Chancellor?"

"I need you to do a job for me, Fett," Palpatine said.

Fett nodded, realizing that 'do a job' invariably meant kill someone. He only had one question. "Where's Skywalker?"

Palpatine's face darkened. "I am beginning to have doubts about my young apprentice's loyalty," he stated sourly. "That is why I need you. Skywalker has less than forty-eight hours to eliminate Senator Amidala of Naboo. If he fails, then I leave it to you to kill them both."

Fett smiled. He had secretly hated Skywalker for years; nothing would give him greater pleasure than to kill him. But he was a powerful man; not one who could be easily killed. "How do you propose I do that?" he asked.

"I don't care how you do it," Palpatine snapped. "Only do it and be sure he suffers. Be sure they both suffer. I don't tolerate disloyalty, Fett."

Fett nodded, more convinced than ever that the Chancellor was quite mad. "Just give me the word, and the job is done."

Palpatine only smiled in response.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Anakin, Shmi and Padmé arrived at the Naberrie home later that afternoon. Jobal welcomed them warmly with freshly baked muffins and tea, for she had been expecting them. Anakin noted that Padmé's father was not at home, and he hoped that they would manage to leave the house before he made an appearance.

"Where is Dad?" Padmé asked as they sat in the garden behind the house.

"He's over at Sola's house," Jobal replied. "Jarred needed some help building a swing set for the girls, and you know how handy your father is."

"How many grandchildren do you have?" Shmi asked Jobal.

"Two," Jobal replied, "so far," she added, looking at Padmé with a smile.

"Don't look at me, Mom," Padmé declared. "You know how demanding my career is."

Jobal nodded. "Yes, and I know how much you want your own family," she retorted, much to Padmé's embarrassment. Anakin said nothing for a moment, merely enjoying watching her squirm.

"I didn't realize you wanted a family, Padmé," Shmi said with a smile, looking from her to Anakin. "I think you'd make a wonderful mother," she added.

"Yes, so do I," Jobal concurred. "If only she'd sit still long enough to find a nice man to settle down with."

Padmé could feel the color rising in her face as she sat between the two women. She glanced over at Anakin and was annoyed to see the amused look on his face. _I hope you're enjoying this, Anakin, _she thought in irritation. His smile only broadened, no doubt reading her thoughts, which only made Padmé more annoyed.

Anakin and Padmé took their leave of the Naberrie home an hour later, both of them breathing a sigh of relief that Ruwee had not returned home before they were able to leave.

They headed for Theed, where Anakin leased a small cruiser for the trip to Coruscant. Knowing that Palpatine was no doubt keeping close tabs on him, he realized that arriving at Theed in Padmé's star skiff would be simply too risky. So he had found a yacht that suited their purposes, as well as his own tastes, perfectly. By nightfall, they had left Naboo and were on their way to Coruscant.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself back there," Padmé commented.

Anakin looked over at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know very well what I mean," she replied. "My mother, your mother, me as a mother," she said. "You were enjoying watching me squirm, weren't you?"

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "Well, maybe just a little bit," he admitted.

Padmé laughed. "I knew it," she said. "I'm just glad my father didn't arrive before we left," she continued.

"Me too," Anakin replied. His face grew serious again as he thought about what faced them when they arrived at Coruscant.

"You're worried about confronting Palpatine, aren't you?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Not in the way you mean," he told her. "I have no doubt that I am stronger than the old man, and will best him should it come down to a fight."

"Then why are you worried?" she asked, not telling him how much she hated the thought of him engaging the treacherous Sith Lord in a duel.

He studied her face for a moment before responding. "I'm worried about you," he told her.

The sincerity in his voice, the touch of warmth in his eyes grabbed at her heart. "I have you to protect me," she told him, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. "I'm not afraid."

Anakin took her hand and studied it briefly. "I meant what I said, Padmé," he said. "I won't let any harm come to you," he looked up at her, "even if it means killing Palpatine to ensure that."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said. She watched him as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the underside of her wrist. The brief contact was enough to make Padmé's heart race, as the warmth began to spread through her again. Anakin lifted his eyes to hers, and she could see within their ultra blue depths the same desire she felt. Anakin gently pulled her out of her seat and towards him as he turned his chair to face her. Pulling her onto his lap, he ran his hands up her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, I have thought about you so much over the past eleven years," he told her as she ran her fingers through the locks of hair that brushed his collar.

"Not good thoughts though," she said. "Since Palpatine had filled your mind with lies about me."  
"I felt betrayed," he told her. "When I thought you'd turned your back on me, I was so hurt. It took me a long time to get over that. Palpatine made me feel that I was weak for feeling that way. He made me feel weak for feeling anything at all except anger and resentment. Dark emotions, that's all he permitted. Is it any wonder he feels so threatened by you?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, not really," she said. "He was foolish to think that he could keep you in the Dark forever, though. He underestimated you if he thought that."

He studied her face for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How can you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Get past what I so nearly did to you," he responded. "What I did do to you at the ballet. I have done nothing to earn your compassion, and everything to earn your scorn; and yet, you care about me. I'm just astonished that you would after everything that I've done to wrong you."

Padmé thought about his words for a moment before responding, her fingers playing lightly with his long hair. "I suppose I just knew that there was more to you than met the eye," she told him at last. "I remembered the boy I knew all those years ago, and realized that he was still there, deep inside of you. Palpatine has done his best to destroy that sweet boy, but he failed. You are so much better than a Sith, Anakin; so much better, deserving of so much more than he could ever offer you."

Her words moved him; more than that, they astonished him. He had almost forgotten what forgiveness felt like, for his master was not capable of such a thing. Palpatine had made Anakin feel like it was a sign of a weak person to forgive another. But he knew that was wrong; he knew that it took a remarkably strong person to forgive the sort of transgression Padmé had forgiven.

"What an incredible woman you are," he told her softly, cupping her face with one hand. "I feel so ashamed of believing all the lies Palpatine fed to me about you," he added, a troubled look in his eyes. "How could I have been so wrong?"

Padmé took his face in her hands. "You trusted him, Anakin," she told him. "You were a boy when he took you in; of course you trusted him. How could you have known that he was using you and lying to you all this time?"

He looked down, a frown creasing his brow. "I should have known," he replied quietly. "I should have sensed it, felt how wrong what he was telling me was. But I blindly put my trust in him, believing everything he said, trusting that he only wanted what was best for me."

Padmé nodded, knowing that he needed to vent, he needed to express himself this way. No doubt the road back to the Light would be a bumpy one, but it was one she was convinced he had already embarked upon. She stroked his face gently, allowing him to say what he felt needed saying, knowing that the catharsis was part of his rebirth.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "If only I'd got to you sooner, if only..."

Anakin shook his head, putting a finger over her lips. "Don't," he said. "Don't you even try to take responsibility for this. I know you did all you could, more than anyone could have done. I'm grateful for that, Padmé," he told her. "It means more to me than you know."

"I think I know," she said.

Anakin smiled, and looked at her mouth. He moved closer to her, and brought his mouth to hers, capturing her in a deep kiss. Padmé felt his hands move under her shirt, slowly making their way up the sides of her, his touch electrifying her. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered into her ear. "Do you know how much I want you, Padmé?"

Padmé closed her eyes, rapidly losing herself in the sensations his touch and his provocative words were drawing out of her. Anakin was lost in the scent of her, desperate to touch every part of her. But this wasn't exactly the place for such intimacies, sitting in the cockpit of the ship.

"Stand up, Angel," he said, lifting her off of his lap, and setting her on her feet. Padmé felt bereft without his touch, but needn't have been concerned, for he pulled her to him again, sweeping her up into his arms effortlessly. He brought his mouth to hers once again, the intensity of his kiss taking her breath away. Heading for the back of the ship, Anakin carried her to the small cabin situated there. Once there, he set her down again, and broke their kiss to look down at her, forcing himself to stop while he was still able to.

"I love you," he told her, surprising even himself with his declaration. "I've always loved you, and I was a fool to think I could ever harm you. You are in my very soul, Padmé."

Padmé smiled, and took his face in her hands. "I love you too, Anakin," she told him softly as she pulled her close once again….

Anakin knew for certain that he had never experienced anything like this in his life. He had never felt so connected, so one with another person, and it astonished him that he could feel this way. This wasn't just sex; it was love making, it was a union of souls not just bodies, and it was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced in their young lives…..

"That was phenomenal," Anakin sighed as he pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her sweaty brow.

Padmé nodded, running her hand over his chest. "It was," she agreed. "I never imagined I could feel that way." He had been so patient with her, so considerate of her inexperience that it only made her love him more. She looked up at him, running a finger over his lips. "I love you," she told him softly.

Anakin kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, my Angel," he replied, and pulled her close to him. Within moments, they both fell into a deep and very satisfied sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Anakin woke up a few hours later. Padmé was still nestled in his arms, her hair draped over him, sound asleep. Anakin smiled, and softly kissed her bare shoulder. Careful not to wake her, he disengaged himself from her embrace, and pulled the blanket over her. He pulled his shorts and trousers on and then left the cabin silently.

Anakin headed for the cockpit to check on the progress of their flight. He sat down in the pilot's chair, running a hand through his tousled hair. They were within two parsecs of the Coruscant System he noted as he checked the navicomputer. _Not long now, _he thought as he sat back in the chair. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the remarkable turn of events that had transpired earlier. He had never imagined that he could feel so connected with another human being, and knew that he had never been so at peace within himself. It was as though until now he had been half a person, and finding Padmé again had made him realize this. She completed him, and he knew that his life would be empty without her now. _Just as it had been for the past eleven years, _he reflected, _just as it would have been for the rest of my life if Padmé hadn't come back into my life. _

Suddenly he felt warm slender arms wrap around his neck and a soft mouth upon his cheek. He smiled and turned to her.

"I was lonely when I woke up," she told him as he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin smiled when he noticed what she was wearing- his tunic, and nothing else. Her long hair was loose and hung down her back.

"You look beautiful," he told her, running a hand up one of her bare thighs. "My clothes never look that good on me," he added with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "I beg to differ," she told him. She turned to look at the navicomputer. "How long until we reach Coruscant?"

"Another three hours or so," he replied. "We should arrive around midnight local time."

Padmé nodded, the thought of what awaited them there filling her with anxiety. "I'm afraid, Ani," she told him, turning back to him.

"You will be safe at my home, Angel," he assured her. "No harm will come to you there, it is very secure."

"I know," she said, stroking his face softly. "It's you I'm worried about, Anakin. I hate the thought of you confronting that monster Palpatine."

Anakin nodded, understanding her fear. "It's unavoidable, Padmé," he told her, capturing her hand in his. "I won't let him run my life anymore," he averred. "Not any more. I've spent enough time in servitude to him, but no more. I mean to take back the life he deprived me of, and I want you to be a part of that life."

"Of course I will a part of your life, Anakin," she assured him. "I want that too."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, Padmé," he replied, taking her face in his hands. "I want you to be my wife, Padmé. I want you to marry me."

His declaration took her by complete surprise; not because she doubted the depth of his feelings for her, but she wasn't expecting things to move so quickly. But why shouldn't they? She reasoned. They had already declared their love for one another in the most intimate and binding of manners; she had given herself to him, body, heart and soul, and he to her. Marriage was the logical step.

"Well, Angel?" he asked. "Will you? Will you marry me?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said with a smile. "I will."

Anakin smiled, and pulled her close to him, capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. Padmé ran her hands into his long hair as they enjoyed a slow, sensual kiss.

"Ani, can I ask you something?" she asked a few moments later.

"Of course," he replied.

Padmé hesitated before continuing. She knew that she risked angering him by asking what she was about to ask; but she decided it was a risk she had to take. "Have you thought about approaching the Jedi Council with what you know about Palpatine? About his plans to kill me?"

Anakin did not reply immediately, and she could see in his eyes that he was fighting to control his anger. "No, I have not thought of doing that," he said simply. "What makes you think they would listen to me?"

"Because I will be with you when you talk to them," she told him. "To confirm it."

Anakin frowned. He lifted her up and set her down on her feet, and then stood up and walked away from the chair. "The Jedi are my enemy, Padmé," he said without looking at her. "I thought you understood that."

The tone in his voice was chilling, but it did not deter her. She knew the real man, the man beneath the layers of anger and resentment, the man who loved her with all his soul.

"No Anakin," she said, walking after him. "They are not your enemy. "Palpatine wants me dead, Anakin. He is the real enemy. I thought _you_ understood _that_."

He turned quickly to look at her, her challenging words shocking him. Before he had a chance to respond, she continued. "The Jedi do not realize the threat he poses to the Republic- only you know that. If you lead them to him, you would be saving the Republic from certain war!"

"How do you figure that?" he asked, starting to be intrigued by her line of reasoning.

"You said yourself that a big part of why Palpatine wants me out of the way is my stance on the creation of a republican army," she explained.

"Yes, so?"

"So that tells me that he has a vested interest in the formation of such an army," she continued. "And if that is so, then he is behind the separatist movement."

"Padmé, that's a rather huge jump of logic, don't you think?" he replied.

"Is it?" she challenged. "Think of it, Anakin; if the Republic is thrown into war, the Senate would undoubtedly vote Palpatine emergency powers to make the hard decisions needed to govern in such a crisis. Emergency powers would give him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted, Anakin. He is a Sith- you know yourself what that means."

Anakin nodded, starting to see what she was saying. "He would control the galaxy," he said. "He wants to control the galaxy…."

"Yes," she said. "And you are the only one who can stop him."

"Me?" he asked, not wanting to believe that she was right.

She nodded. "You know it's true," she said. "Don't you remember the prophecy that Qui-Gon Jinn believed about you? He called you the Chosen One, Ani. And even though you have spent the past eleven years living as a Sith, I believe that it is your destiny to fulfill that prophecy."

Anakin did remember the prophecy, he remembered it well. Qui-Gon Jinn had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, and he remembered everything the Jedi had taught him. Anakin had secretly wondered many times what his life would have been like had Qui-Gon lived. In fact, when he was still a boy, Anakin had dreamed many times that Qui-Gon had lived, and that he himself had gone on to become a great Jedi Knight, fulfilling the destiny that Qui-Gon had been so certain was his.

Padmé could see that her words were getting through to him, and it gave her hope. "You _are_ the Chosen One, Anakin," she told him, taking his hands in hers. "Palpatine has done his best to make you believe otherwise, but you know in your heart that I'm right. You know in your heart what your true destiny is."

"I'm not so sure about that, Angel," he responded. "If the Jedi were unwilling to train me, then maybe Qui-Gon was wrong. Maybe I'm not the Chosen One. Maybe I'm just an ordinary man."

"There is nothing ordinary about you, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé replied. "And I do mean nothing," she added with a smile.

Anakin had to laugh. "Okay, well maybe not ordinary, but that still doesn't mean that…"

"Anakin, think about it," she interjected. "If you weren't the Chosen One, do you really think that Palpatine would have shown any interest in you at all?"

Anakin knew the answer to her question. There was no doubt that Palpatine had taken in young Anakin because of the tremendous potential the old man saw in him. He had known that Anakin possessed a power unlike any Palpatine or any one else had ever known. Palpatine had undoubtedly known that befriending the young boy would one day mean having a powerful and very useful ally. More than an ally: a weapon, for that is exactly what Anakin had become, an assassin, a hired gun.

"No," Anakin replied at last. "He would not. He would not care whether I lived of died."

Padmé nodded. "Exactly," she said. "He didn't take you in out of a sense of compassion. He has never cared about you, Anakin; just the power you possess; power that he has used to secure his own position and eliminate anyone who dares to present any opposition to his way of thinking."

"You're right," Anakin replied. "You're absolutely right. He has used me all these years. He has done everything he could to try to discourage me from feeling anything at all that wasn't destructive or dark. That is why he forbade me from talking about my mother, even when I started having nightmares about her. But if it hadn't been for you," he told her, walking over to her, "I would have spent the rest of my life never knowing how to love again. You saved me, Padmé," he told her, taking her face in his hands.

Padmé smiled as he pulled her closer, kissing her softly. She ran her hands up over his bare chest, over his pecs, resting on his shoulders. It wasn't long before the kiss they shared escalated once again. His mouth found her neck as Padmé tilted her head back, closing her eyes, reveling in the tumult of sensations he was evoking within her.

But just then from the cockpit they heard the sound of the navicomputer signaling their entry into the Coruscant System.

Finally Anakin pulled back and looked at her, smiling softly. "So much for spontaneity," he said.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I guess we're almost there."

He nodded, disappointed to have to put a stop to the moment that was just unfolding. "I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she told him, kissing him tenderly. "This is rather addictive," she added with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, you certainly are," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Padmé laughed. "I'm going to have a shower," she said. "Hopefully there's some hot water."

Anakin nodded. "I'd be happy to give you a hand if you like," he said with a grin.

Padmé laughed. "Anakin Skywalker, you are insatiable," she told him with a shake of her head.

He smiled. "I'm not going to deny that," he said, taking her by the hand. "Let's go." 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Anakin and Padmé arrived at the private landing pad at his apartment a short time later. Both were exhausted by the long trip as well as the three sessions of vigorous love making.

Anakin keyed in the security code to the building and then again for the lift. The doors closed and the lift moved rapidly upward, taking them to the penthouse suite.

"Welcome home," Anakin said as the door opened. They stepped inside as the lights switched on. Padmé looked around, impressed by the large, luxurious apartment. Anakin took her hand and lead her inside.

"This is lovely," she said, looking around, deciding it was every bit as lavish as her own penthouse at 500 Republica.

"It serves its purpose," Anakin replied, removing her cloak for her. "It isn't exactly a home so much as a place to sleep." He turned to her. "But now that you are here, perhaps it will become a home at last."

"You want this to be our home?" she asked.

"For now," he said, looking at her with a smile. "At least until we need more room."

Padmé laughed. "I see," she said. "Well I don't imagine that will be for a while," she said, walking into the apartment to have a look around.

Anakin didn't say anything in reply and simply followed her, a smile on his face.

Jango Fett waited until the couple had disappeared before he left his vantage point. He had not expected to see Skywalker return to his home so soon, and he certainly hadn't expected him to have a woman with him. Not just any woman, Senator Amidala. _No wonder he didn't kill her, _Fett thought to himself with a smirk. He had seen the way Skywalker held Amidala's hand. It didn't take a genius to guess the reason she was still alive; obviously Skywalker had found a better use for the Senator. _The Chancellor will be delighted to hear this, _Fett thought as he climbed into his speeder. _ I guess he doesn't know his golden boy so well after all._

_Anakin walked into the brightly lit room, muted sunlight streaming in through partially drawn curtains. A gentle breeze ruffled the frilled hem of the bright fabric, the sounds of birds could be heard through the open window. He approached the white bassinet in the center of the room, his heart catching in his throat when he beheld the tiny perfection of the infant who lie sleeping within it. Watching the child sleep filled him with a feeling of love and protectiveness that threatened to take his breath away. He brought one hand to the child, tracing one silken cheek with the tip of one finger. The baby stirred in her sleep, so Anakin removed his hand, lest he wake her. Tearing his eyes from her, he turned to leave the room when the sound of her crying stopped him. Turning back to her, he froze when he saw but an empty bassinet, filling him with a fear unlike any he'd ever known…_

"Ani, wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Anakin's eyes snapped open. He was discombobulated for a moment, and then realized that, to his great relief, he'd been dreaming. He turned to Padmé, who was watching him with concern.

"You were shouting in your sleep," she said.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"It was a name," she told him. "A woman's name."

He could sense her unspoken question: who is she??

"What name?" he asked.

"Leia," Padmé replied at once. "Who is she, Anakin? Who is Leia?"

Anakin smiled, and pulled her close to him, amused by the jealousy she was trying so hard to hide. "She's our daughter," he said. "I was dreaming about our baby, Padmé."

Padmé's expression was a mixture of relief and surprise. "Really? Already?? We're not even married yet, Anakin. I didn't realize you wanted children so badly."

"Well, I didn't realize it either," he told her, running a hand up her bare arm. "But it seems Destiny has other plans."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, taking her face in his hands. "It means you're pregnant, Padmé," he told her. "You're carrying my child."

Padmé stared at him, unable to respond for a moment. "How…why….I …How can you possibly know that??" she asked at last. "I was a virgin less than forty-eight hours ago!"

He nodded. "Yes, but you're not any more," he said with a smile.

Padmé blushed. "I know that," she replied. "But how can you possibly know such a thing?"

"The Force," he replied, looking at her flat abdomen. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. You'll see."

Padmé wasn't sure what to believe. Even if she were, how could he know so soon? Even the best pregnancy kits on the market couldn't tell so soon. "I suppose so," she said.

"We need to get married as soon as possible," he said. "I don't want people gossiping about you."

Padmé smiled, touched by his protectiveness. "If you insist," she said. "What was your dream about? Why were you shouting her name?"

Anakin frowned, hoping fervently that this was not a portent of the future. "She was lost," he told her. "I was just looking at her, and when I turned away someone took her."

Padmé was disturbed by this, knowing the nature of Anakin's dreams and how they were sometimes portents of the future. "What do you think it means?" she asked, almost afraid to know.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "I won't let anything happen to our child, Padmé, I promise you that."

Padmé smiled, his protectiveness warming her heart, even if she didn't believe there was a child yet to protect. "I know you won't," she assured him. "Have you thought any more about my suggestion?"

"You mean going to the Jedi Council?"

"Yes," Padmé replied.

"Yes, I have actually," he replied. "I don't think I have much of a choice, really. I only hope that they listen to me."

"They will," she assured him. "I'm sure of it. They would be foolish not to."

"They were foolish not to listen to Qui-Gon," he replied bitterly.

"Yes, and perhaps they know that now," she said. "Perhaps they realize he was right about you."

"Perhaps," he replied. "But before we engage the help of the Jedi, I must go to Palpatine."

Padmé frowned. "Why?? What purpose will that serve?"

"It will show him that I can't be pushed around any more," he said. "He is far too clever to be fooled, Padmé. We have to make him believe that I am still on his side, and that you are as well."

"He will _never _believe that, Anakin," Padmé retorted.

Anakin smiled. "Oh, but I think he will," he replied. "Listen."

Jango Fett was leaving the office of the Chancellor, having delivered the most startling information to his employer. Palpatine had taken the news somewhat better than Fett had expected. The Chancellor had ordered Fett to watch the two of them closely while he reconsidered his next move.

"Well well, Jango Fett."

Fett was startled from his musings and looked up to see Anakin Skywalker standing before him, Senator Amidala at his side.

"Skywalker," Fett said. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin smiled at how easily the mercenary's thoughts were read. "I might ask you the same thing," Anakin said, releasing Padmé's hand and approaching Fett slowly. "But I can see your mind. You were planning on killing me, weren't you? Or perhaps I should say you were planning on trying," he said, removing his lightsaber from his belt.

Fett moved to reach for his blaster, but his speed was not nearly enough to match Anakin's, and within seconds his head hit the floor, severed by Anakin's red blade.

Padmé was horrified at the lethalness of her beloved, but knew that what he did was necessary. Anakin picked up the masked severed head of Fett and turned back to her. "Let's go," he said. Padmé swallowed and followed him, realizing she wouldn't have to pretend to be frightened at this point.

Palpatine looked up from his desk, about to blast the intruder who dared enter his inner sanctum without an invitation. The words dried up in his mouth when he beheld Anakin standing before him, the severed head of Jango Fett in his hand.

Anakin tossed the head onto the desk of the Chancellor, causing the old man to jump to his feet, sending his chair tumbling to the floor behind him.

"What is this?" he demanded the fear evident in his voice despite his best efforts to hide it.

"This is your plan to have me killed gone awry," Anakin replied.

"What are you talking about?" Palpatine demanded. "Why would I have you killed, Anakin? You are like a son to me."

Anakin shook his head. "You are too much, really," he said, taking his lightsaber out. "What kind of a fool do you take me for?" he asked, pointing the tip of his crimson blade to the old man's throat. "I'm here to set a few things straight, Chancellor," he said, enjoying the fear he felt emanating from the old man. "For starters, I will kill you if you ever put a price on my head again. And you know I can do it- you of all people know just how easily I could do that. For another, I have decided not to kill the Senator. I mean to marry her just as soon as we can arrange it."

Palpatine looked at Padmé. "And does the Senator agree with your…decision?"

"He has given me little choice," Padmé replied, looking at Anakin with an expression of bitterness. "It was either marry him or be killed. I chose life."

"She is wise, wouldn't you say, Chancellor?" Anakin said, running a finger down her cheek. "I decided that, once I had her, I simply couldn't let her die. She is simply too fine to be wasted."

Padmé managed not to laugh at his theatrics, and simply gave him a withering look.

"Besides," Anakin continued, looking back at Palpatine. "As my wife she will be under our control," he said. "I promise you she will behave herself, Chancellor, won't you, Senator?"

Padmé made a show of swallowing hard and nodding.

"Good," Anakin replied. "So you see, my master, we both win."

Palpatine nodded. "So it seems," he replied. "Congratulations, my young apprentice. I was wrong to underestimate you."

"Yes, you were," Anakin replied. "I trust you won't do so again, my master. Now, if you will excuse us," he added, walking over to Padmé. "We have a wedding to plan."

Palpatine merely nodded, and watched the two of them leave. He couldn't help but be proud of his young apprentice for the way he had challenged him just now. _He has learned well, _he thought with a smile. _At last you are truly a Sith. And what name shall I give you, now that you are? _

"Vader," he said aloud. "Darth Vader. Well done, Lord Vader. You have done your master proud."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I'm sorry I had to talk to you that away," Anakin said as they rode the lift down through the Senate building. Padmé was looking away from him, and he took her by the arm to face him. "Angel?"

To his surprise, Padmé was laughing. "Padmé? What's so funny?"

"_I decided that, once I had her, I simply couldn't let her die. She is simply too fine to be wasted_," Padmé said. "That was too much, Ani. I'm sorry, but that just struck me as so funny."

Anakin smiled. "Well, I needed to lay it on pretty thick," he told her, "was that too much?"

Padmé shook her head. "No, it was perfect. As far as Palpatine knows you are simply keeping me alive to be your sexual play thing."

Anakin's smile grew. "Sexual play thing? You know what it does to me when you talk dirty to me, Angel," he said, pulling her into his arms.

Padmé laughed again. "You are so bad," she said. "What am I going to do with you?"

Anakin thought for a moment and then whispered something into her ear, which caused Padmé's face to grow warm.

The shocked look on her face made him laugh and Padmé shook her head once again. "Well you'll have to wait until we get home for that," she told him. "The lift is about to stop."

It was Anakin's turn to be shocked but was unable to offer a response because the lift stopped at this point and the doors opened.

"I think we ought to go to Naboo for our wedding," Anakin told Padmé as they rode back to his apartment. "I know you'd want your family there, and my mother is there as well."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. But don't you think we ought to go to the Jedi Council first?"

Anakin shook his head. "No," he said. "We need to get married, Padmé. Besides, if we go to the Jedi Palpatine will undoubtedly catch wind of it. We must be secretive about this, Padmé. We cannot simply go to the Jedi Temple openly."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Padmé replied.

"But we aren't going to worry about this right now," he told her, reaching over and taking her hand. "Our wedding is our first priority."

Padmé smiled. "Very well, Ani. If you insist."

It was evening when Anakin and Padmé arrived at the Naberrie home. Shmi, Jobal and Ruwee were just sitting down to dinner when they entered the house.

"Padmé, what are you doing back so soon?" Jobal asked.

"Well, we have a lot to tell you all," Padmé said, glancing at Anakin. Ruwee was staring at Anakin, his expression not hard to read.

"Yes, so it seems," Ruwee said. "Starting with who this man really is, and why he's here with you."

Padmé turned to her father, realizing that this confrontation had been inevitable.

"This man is my son," Shmi spoke up. "Anakin."

Ruwee turned to Shmi, and then looked back at Padmé. "Perhaps you ought to explain all this to me, Padmé. This man came here weeks ago looking for you and told me his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"There was a reason for that," Anakin spoke up at last. "And if you permit me, I will explain it all."

"Sit down, please," Jobal said. "I get the impression there is a lot more to this than we know."

"You're right, Mom," Padme said. "There is."

Padmé and Anakin sat down under the watchful eyes of Jobal and Ruwee. Shmi felt badly for her son; she had wanted to explain the situation herself to Ruwee, but didn't feel it was her place to do so.

"Where do I start?" Padmé said, glancing at her parents.

"You can start with the reason Anakin here lied about who he was," Ruwee said, looking directly at Anakin.

"I think perhaps I ought to explain that," Anakin said, not relishing the thought of doing so. "I was sent to Naboo to find Padmé," he explained.

"We figured that much," Ruwee remarked. "Why? And why did you give a false name?"

"I was sent to assassinate her," Anakin continued. "By Chancellor Palpatine. The false name was…."

"You were here to kill her??" Ruwee shouted angrily, rising to his feet. "And you sit here at our table and expect us to…."

"Daddy, please," Padmé interjected. "Anakin didn't kill me, obviously. He has changed; he isn't the evil Sith who came here to kill me. In fact, he and I are going to the Jedi to report Palpatine for his part in the attempts on my life."

Jobal and Ruwee looked at one another.

"So why are you here?" Ruwee asked, not believing her entirely. "Why aren't you on Coruscant right now talking to the Jedi?"

"We came here first to tell you that my life is no longer in danger," Padmé explained. "Anakin killed the bounty hunter that Palpatine had commissioned to have me killed."

"I thought Palpatine commissioned Anakin to kill you," Ruwee said, looking at Anakin coldly.

"He did," Anakin replied. "But when it became evident to him that I wasn't going to do it, he hired someone else to do the job."

"And you ….killed him?" Jobal asked, secretly horrified by the callous manner in which Anakin was discussing the murder of another human being.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I had no choice – he would surely have killed Padmé if I hadn't."

"I have to ask why you are suddenly so concerned about Padmé's well being," Ruwee asked. "Not one month ago you were prepared to kill her, and now you expect us to believe you care about whether she lives or dies??"

"I know that is probably hard to believe," Anakin admitted, "but…"

"Hard to believe, yes that's an understatement, Skywalker," Ruwee replied angrily. "Impossible to believe is more like it! Now get out of this home! You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

"Dad, please!" Padmé interceded. "You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand," Ruwee replied hotly. "What I don't understand is why you are defending this man, Padmé," he added.

"I am defending him because I love him, Dad," she said, looking at Anakin. "I love him and I'm going to marry him."

The silence that followed her declaration was so tension filled you could have sliced it with a lightsaber. Anakin counted down in his mind, knowing that the explosion was imminent. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_

"What!!??" Ruwee exclaimed. "You can't be serious!!"

"I am completely serious," Padmé said, starting to grow angry with her father. "We love one another and we are going to be married as soon as possible. That is why we came here, so that our families can share in our wedding day."

"Well count me out," Ruwee said, standing up. "I want no part of this." He walked away from the table and left the room.

Padmé looked back at her mother. "Mom, you understand, don't you?" she asked.

Jobal looked at her daughter, and at the man beside her, unsure what to think.

"Your father's reaction is a natural one, Padmé," Shmi spoke up at last. "After all, he doesn't know Anakin like you do. He is only trying to protect you."

"I know," Padmé replied. "But if he refuses to even consider that Anakin has changed, he will never get to know him."

Jobal sighed. "Your father will cool off," she said. "Right now he's too angry to speak to rationally. Just give him time, Padmé."

Anakin was about to speak up, but he thought better of it. This was an unexpected road block, one that he had not anticipated. Still, would he have reacted any different were he in Ruwee's place?

"Your mother is right, Padmé," Anakin said at last, to the surprise of all. "We'll get started with our plans, and hopefully your father will come around before the day we are married."

"And if he doesn't?" Jobal asked.

Anakin looked at her. "Then he will have to learn to live with it," he told her. "Because we are getting married, whether he likes it or not."

Jobal looked at Padmé, not sure how to reply to such a statement. "Let's eat," she said at last. "There's no sense in this going to waste."

Padmé nodded, looking at Anakin. "Yes, we might as well."

Anakin and Padmé were discreetly assigned separate rooms to spend the night in. Anakin was tempted to tell Padmé's parents that it was rather like closing the cage door after the rancor had escaped; but thought better of it. He tossed and turned in the small bed, trying not to think about Padmé, but failing miserably. Ever since they had made love for the first time, he had not been able to get her out of his system, and he knew that he never would. No woman had ever affected him like she did; no woman had ever managed to reach his soul as she had. Ruwee's reaction frustrated Anakin; not because he cared what Ruwee thought, but because Padmé did. He knew that she was close to her family; surely their acceptance of her husband meant a lot to her. And because that was the case, Anakin felt compelled to do what he could to convince Ruwee Naberrie that he loved Padmé, and that he intended to take protect her and cherish her for the rest of his life. _Somehow he will learn to accept this; _he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _sooner or later he will realize that he doesn't have a choice. _

At breakfast the next morning, Anakin noticed that Ruwee was not present. He noticed something else; Padmé looked as though she hadn't slept a wink. Anakin could sense how upset she was, and he had to wonder if she'd had another set to with her father. It angered him that she was being put through this, particularly now that she was pregnant. _Of course she doesn't believe that yet, but she will soon enough._

"You look upset, Angel," he told her as he sat down. He leaned over and kissed her. "I missed you last night," he whispered in her ear.

Padmé smiled, glancing towards her mother in the kitchen, hoping she hadn't heard his comment. "I'm okay," she replied.

Anakin frowned. "No, you're not," he said. "You had another argument with your father, didn't you?" he asked.

Padmé didn't reply, which gave Anakin his answer. "I'm going to talk to him," he said, standing up. "Where is he?"

"Anakin don't," she pleaded, grabbing his hand. "It won't do any good!"

"I'm not going to let him continue to upset you," Anakin retorted. "It's not good for you; it's not good for the baby."

"Ani, don't say anything to him!" she implored. "Please!"

Anakin looked down at her, the look in her eyes stopping him. "I don't like this," he muttered as he sat down again. "I won't let him treat you this way, Padmé."

Padmé took his hand and squeezed it. "He will get over it," she assured him. "I promise you. So please, don't provoke him? Just try to be patient, okay? For me?"

Anakin knew he'd lost the argument at this point. "Very well," he grumbled. "I won't say anything, for now. But I can't promise that I can keep my mouth shut for long, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she said, leaning over and kissing him. "I love you," she added.

Anakin lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you too," he told her. Jobal and Shmi walked in at this moment and saw the exchange between them. Shmi smiled, knowing that Jobal would, of the two of Padmé's parents, be far easier to convince. Mothers always were more reasonable when it came to matters of the heart.

"So," Jobal began. "Have you any ideas for what sort of wedding you'd like?"

Padmé smiled at her mother, grateful that she at least was making an effort to accept Anakin.

"I'd like to have it at the lake retreat," Padmé said. "On the terrace maybe. It's so beautiful up there this time of year."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Padmé," Shmi said. "I'd be happy to help you with anything you like."

"Thank you," Padmé replied. "I'd appreciate that."

"Maybe we could go dress shopping later on if you like," Jobal suggested.

"I'd like that very much, Mom," Padmé said with a smile. She looked at Anakin. "Think you can keep yourself out of trouble if the three of us go shopping?"

Anakin smiled. "I will do my best," he replied.

"Splendid," Jobal replied with a smile. "Perhaps we can meet Sola in town as well- you haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't had the chance," Padmé replied.

"Then let's be sure we contact her before we leave," Jobal said.

"Good idea," Padmé replied. "I can't wait."

Padmé, Jobal and Shmi left shortly after breakfast. They were all rather anxious about leaving Anakin and Ruwee alone in the house, but reasoned that the home was big enough for them to avoid one another. And that is exactly what they hoped would happen.

Padmé's elder sister, Sola, agreed to meet the three ladies in Theed, at one of the city's most exclusive dress shops. Sola had been rather surprised by the invitation, for she had not realized her sister was back on Naboo. _And since when does Padmé enjoy shopping? _Sola wondered as she waited for her mother and sister. _What is going on?_

"It's so great to see you!" Sola said as she hugged her sister. "I didn't know you were back home."

"I just arrived yesterday," Padmé explained. "Sola, this is Shmi Skywalker," she said, turning to Shmi. "Shmi, my sister Sola."

"Very nice to meet you," Shmi said warmly as they two women shook hands.

"Same here," Sola said, beginning to get the feeling that something was going on. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Padmé smiled. "We have a wedding to go to," she told her sister. "And need some appropriate attire."

"Whose wedding?" Sola asked.

"Mine," Padmé said, the smile on her face growing. "I'm getting married!"

Sola screamed in excitement and threw her arms around her sister, not caring if patrons in the posh boutique were staring at them with expressions of disapproval.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you'd met someone!" Sola declared. "Who is he? When did you meet him? What's his name?"

"His name is Anakin Skywalker," Padmé said as the four women headed for the bridal section. "We met as children, actually, but hadn't seen one another for about ten years, until recently."

"You mean the Anakin Skywalker who you were searching for?" Sola asked. "The boy who helped us during the blockade?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, the very one."

"Well, I'm just thrilled for you, Padmé," Sola said, hugging her again. "So you must be Anakin's mom," she said, realizing who Shmi was suddenly.

Shmi nodded. "Yes," she said. "And I can tell you that I'm just as thrilled about this whole thing as you are."

Sola smiled. "Padmé is a wonderful person," she said. "As I'm sure Anakin is too. So when do I get to meet him?"

"Whenever you like," Padmé replied as she started looking through the dresses.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Jobal suggested. "The whole family. I'm sure Darred would like to meet Anakin as well."

"Sounds great," Sola said. "We'll be there."

Padmé merely smiled, hoping against hope that tonight's dinner was far more pleasant than the previous evening's. _It couldn't be much worse, now could it?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Anakin had decided not to tempt fate by being in the house alone with Padmé's father, and had gone for a vigorous jog while Padmé was out shopping. It helped him to clear his head, not to mention work out the sexual frustration he felt as a result of his enforced abstinence.

Arriving back at the Naberrie home he headed to the room where he had spent a restless night. He peeled of his sweat soaked clothes and headed for the shower. He turned the water on and stepped inside, letting the pulsating water cascade over his muscular shoulders and back. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, letting the water drench his long curls. The jog had been invigorating. The village where Padmé's family lived was scenic and very peaceful, so different from the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. _A perfect place to raise children, _he thought with a smile.

Having turned off the taps, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Hearing a knock on his door, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the room.

"Hi," Padmé said as Anakin opened the door. She smiled when she noticed his state of undress, looking at him up and down. "You look very sexy," she told him as he pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Too bad you weren't here a few minutes ago," he told her, framing her with his arms, trapping her against the door. "You could have joined me in the shower."

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "Now that sounds like fun," she replied, running her hands up his bare chest.

He nodded. "Pity you arrived too late," he said, moving closer to her.

"Yes, pity," she replied softly as he brought his mouth to hers.

"Ani, we can't," she whispered as his mouth found the softness of her neck.

"Angel, I need you," he told her as his mouth moved to her ear next. "I haven't touched you in more than twenty four hours!"

Padmé could see in his eyes the depth of his need for her. He was impossible to resist when he looked at her like this. She smiled at him, as he pulled her close once again…

Padmé was setting the table later on when Anakin entered the dining room. Seeing no one else about, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was incredible," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

Padmé smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she told him softly.

"Perhaps we can continue later," he suggested with a playful nip on her earlobe.

Padmé was about to reply when she noticed her father standing in the doorway, watching them. The look on his face was one of barely contained fury. Clearly he not impressed by the open demonstration of affection between his daughter and her fiancé.

Anakin sensed Padmé's tension level skyrocket and looked up to see Ruwee staring at him, his eyes full of anger. Anakin met his eyes, not intimidated by him in the least, letting him know that he was not to be intimidated by him or any man.

Jobal entered the room at this point. She stopped as she noticed the two men staring at each other with undisguised animosity in their eyes.

"I'll have none of this," she said as she set the plates on the table. "Not tonight, do you hear me?"

Ruwee looked away. "I didn't say a bloody word," he grumbled.

Jobal merely looked at him, giving him a withering look, and he backed down. He glanced back at Padmé and Anakin once more, and then left the room.

"Don't worry," Jobal said to her daughter. "He'll come around in time."

Padmé nodded. "I hope so, Mom," she replied. "Because Anakin and I are getting married in three days, with or without his blessing."

Jobal nodded, lines of worry creasing her brow. "Come on," she said, "Sola and Darred will be here soon."

Sola and her family arrived within the hour, and were promptly introduced to Anakin. Sola's two daughters remembered seeing him before, but were far too young to think anything of it. They were more interested in the dresses they would wear as flower girls in the upcoming wedding of their aunt.

"Come on, let's sit down," Jobal said. "Everything is ready."

The entire family, along with Shmi and Anakin, sat down at the large table. It was Padmé's hope that there was enough of a buffer with Sola present that Anakin and Ruwee would not have the chance to spar with one another. She could feel her father's eyes upon her, but did her best to ignore him and enjoy the meal as well as the company.

"So how did the two of you meet up again after so long?" Sola asked looking at Anakin as everyone sat enjoying dessert. So far the meal had gone well enough; Padmé had hoped that would not change. But now, as she glanced at Anakin, she could feel the tension returning.

"Well, we've both lived on Coruscant for years now," she offered.

"Yes, we know that," Sola said. "You mean you've been seeing one another all this time?"

"No, not exactly," Padmé replied, feeling exceedingly uneasy.

"I came to Naboo a few weeks back," Anakin spoke up. "On a mission. It was then that we met up again."

"Talk about a whirlwind romance," Darred commented. "I guess what they say is true about still waters," he added, smiling at Padmé. She blushed.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" Ruwee commented. "I'm seeing a side of my daughter I never knew existed." He turned to Anakin. "I suppose I have you to thank for that," he commented.

"And what does that mean?" Shmi asked, unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"Mom, please," Anakin said, putting his hand on hers.

"No, Ani," she said, "I've sat back and listened to this man malign you and said nothing. I know I'm a guest in this house, but I'm afraid I can't hold back any more."

Sola and Darred looked at one another, uncomfortable and confused by the unexpected and drastic turn in the conversation.

"Shmi, you love your son, that is natural," Jobal said, trying to intervene.

"Yes I do," Shmi replied. "Just as you love your children. I know you wouldn't like to hear someone criticizing your children like…."

"Neither of our children has ever been a paid assassin," Ruwee interjected. "That makes something of a difference, doesn't it?"

"Anakin was a paid assassin??" Sola interjected. "Is this true, Padmé?"

Padmé looked at her sister. "Yes, it's true," she admitted. "But he has changed, he is not the man he was, he is a good person, why else would I be marrying him?"

"I think that's fairly obvious," Ruwee said. "Judging by the way you two can't keep your hands off of one another, even when you are in your parents' home."

"Ruwee!" Jobal admonished. "That's enough!"

"It's alright, Mrs. Naberrie," Anakin spoke up at last. He had been building to a slow boil since they had arrived, and could hold back no longer. "Clearly your husband refuses to accept that a man can change. I suppose he himself is perfect, and has never made a mistake in his life."

"Don't you take that tone with me," Ruwee said, growing angry. "I've seen the way you look at my daughter," he continued. "It's pretty obvious why you are in such a hurry to marry her!"

"You think you know everything," Anakin retorted. "Well it so happens that Padmé is already expecting my child, so you can put your archaic notions of why I want to marry her out of your mind."

"What!? Padmé, you're pregnant?" Jobal cried.

"I should have known," Ruwee said angrily, shaking his head. "I ought to…"

"What?" Anakin challenged. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try!"  
"Stop it!" Padmé cried at last, standing up, sending her chair tumbling to the floor. "Just stop it, both of you! How can you be so insensitive?" she said, looking at her father. "When have I ever given you reason to question my judgment before? I love him! Why can't you see that? Why can't you be happy that I've found someone I want to spend my life with?"

Ruwee did not reply, his daughter's words shaming him and embarrassing him. "Padmé, I…"

"Forget it," she said. "We were foolish to think that you would be happy, we were foolish to come here at all," she said, bursting into tears. She ran from the room, leaving everyone at the table in awkward silence for a moment. Anakin stood up too, and, without a word, left the room to find her.

"Oh Ruwee," Jobal said, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "What have you done?"

Anakin found Padmé in her room, angrily taking clothes from her dresser and tossing them into her suitcase.

"Angel, I'm sorry," he said, approaching her.

"Why, Ani?" she said, not turning to him. "Why did you have to say that about me being pregnant? Do you think that helped matters?"

Anakin sighed. "No, probably not," he admitted. "But your father just pushed me too far, Padmé. You have to admit that I've been pretty good at keeping my mouth shut."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, you have," she said. Then she turned to him. "Until tonight."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "What more can I say? Besides, it's not like we can keep your pregnancy a secret forever."

She shook her head. "Ani, I know how much you want a baby, but…"

"Padmé, you're pregnant," he told her. "There is no question. I know you don't believe it now, but you will."

Padmé nodded, part of her hoping he was right. "I don't want to stay here tonight," she told him. "I want to go up to the lake."

"Very well," he said. "We'll go right away. I'm sorry things turned out this way, Angel," he said, taking her gently by the shoulders. "Truly I am."

Padmé nodded, trying in vain to hold back the tears that were springing to her eyes. "I know," she replied softly.

Anakin pulled her into his embrace and held her close as she cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Awkward silence ensued after the hasty departure of Anakin and Padmé. Shmi finally spoke up.

"I know Anakin has made mistakes," she said. "I'm not so blind to see that. But I also know that he has not had a typical or an easy life. What Palpatine did to him would have destroyed anyone. Using him since he was nine years old, teaching him to be his henchman….is it any wonder he became an assassin? But he has changed; I have witnessed his metamorphosis over the past month. And do you know what changed him? His love for Padmé and her love for him. She has been the reason he has turned his life around, the reason he wants to. So before you condemn him for his past, consider where he came from, and where he is now. He is a remarkable young man, a man of destiny. Your daughter loves him, Mr. Naberrie. Like it or not, she loves him and she will be his wife. If you want to lose her, and never know your grandchild, then continue in the path you've embarked upon, for you will surely succeed."

With that, Shmi stood up and left the room.

"Dad, I know that this is all pretty…intense," Sola said at last. "But when have you ever known Padmé to make decisions rashly?"

"I don't blame Padmé for this situation," Ruwee told her. "I blame Skywalker. He has some strange power over her, Sola; he's made her lose her sense of reason, as well as other things," he stated sourly.

"Ruwee Naberrie, you are being absurd," Jobal said with exasperation. "Sola is right. Padmé is far too level headed to be swayed by a handsome face. If she wants to marry this man, then she must truly love him. And if you continue to push, you will succeed in pushing her away forever. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose my child, or my grandchild."

Ruwee was beginning to feel outnumbered. He loved Padmé; the thought of losing her forever was more than he could imagine. Anakin Skywalker was not the man he would have chosen for her; but wasn't that her choice to make? Had he consulted his parents before he decided to marry his own wife? If they had disapproved, would that have stopped him from marrying Jobal?

"No, neither do I," Ruwee said at last.

Jobal sighed with relief, seeing that he was starting to relent. "Then you need to go to her, go to them, before they leave and never come back."

Ruwee nodded, realizing, albeit reluctantly, that he had gone too far. "I will talk to her," he said at last.

"There's no need," Padmé said from the doorway. "We're leaving."

All eyes turned to see her and Anakin standing in the doorway, Shmi just behind them. Anakin held two suitcases in his hand.

"Padmé, please," Jobal said, standing up. "You don't mean it."

"I do mean it, Mom," Padmé said. "If the man I love isn't welcome here, than neither am I. I won't stay here another minute if Anakin isn't wanted here."

Jobal looked over at her husband. "Your father wants to talk to you both about that don't you Ruwee?"

Padmé turned and looked at her father, her expression impassive. "I'm not sure I want to hear anything more he has to say," she commented.

Ruwee felt the sting in her words. "Padmé, let's be reasonable," he said, standing up. "Surely we can all talk about this in a rational manner."

"So now you want to talk rationally?" Padmé challenged. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Padmé, give him a chance," Jobal pleaded. "For my sake, please."

Padmé looked at her mother, and then at Anakin. He had said nothing, sensing that Padmé had much that she needed to say. "Very well," she said at last. "We will listen to what he has to say. But that doesn't mean we are staying," she hastened to add. "I meant what I said."

"We understand," Jobal said, standing up. She looked over at Sola and her family, who had been all but forgotten in the drama of the moment. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"Don't worry, Mom," Sola said. "We'll start clearing the dishes while you all talk."

Anakin stood behind Padmé as she took a seat on one of the sofas in the parlor, while Ruwee and Jobal took seat on one of the other sofas. Shmi, realizing that this discussion need not involve her, discreetly left the room to help Sola with the clean up. She had said her piece; now it was up to Anakin and Padmé to say theirs.

"Well?" Padmé said. "I'm listening."

Ruwee looked at his wife, who merely nodded, urging him on; then he looked back at Padmé.

"I don't want this….situation to destroy our relationship," he began. "You know how much you mean to me, Padmé; I would hate it if grew apart."

"So would I," Padmé replied. "But if you force me to choose between you and my husband, then you give me no choice but to walk out of your life forever, Dad. You know me well enough to know that I don't make idle threats."

Ruwee nodded; he certainly did know her well enough. He looked up at Anakin, who stood with his hands on Padmé's shoulders in a gesture of protectiveness, of possessiveness.

"This is not the way I imagined your life to unfold," Ruwee said, looking back at his daughter. "I never dreamed that you would rush into marriage this way."

Padmé's brow creased slightly at this comment. "No, I'm sure you didn't," she replied. "To be honest, neither did I. My life has always been so well planned, painstakingly planned right down to the last detail. But you know what Dad? Sometimes life isn't predictable. I never imagined that I would meet someone who makes me feel like Anakin does. For once in my life, I'm not in total control of things; and you know what? I like it, I like it a lot. Anakin makes me feel alive, Dad; he makes me feel like there's more to me than just duty, and protocol. He has made me realize that there is more to life than work and duty; he has shown me how exciting life can be when you are with the right person. He _is _the right person for me, Dad. I know he isn't the man you would have chosen for me, but that isn't your choice to make, is it? He is my soul mate, of that I have no doubt. He completes me, and I him. So you will have to learn to accept this, Dad; you will have to accept him. Because if you can't then there is no place for you in my life."

Anakin was moved by Padmé's impassioned words, and gently squeezed her shoulders. She was so strong, so forthright; her love for him and dedication to him astounded him. She was willing to turn her back on her father for him; a greater declaration of her love he couldn't ask for.

Ruwee remained silent for a few moments after Padmé had concluded her oration. He had always known his younger daughter to be level headed and intelligent. Sola had been known to have moments of impulsiveness, but never Padmé. No, she was the trustworthy one, the rational one, the one he could always count on to do the right thing. He had never had any reason to question her judgment, until now. Was it simply the fact that she was in love that bothered him? Anakin Skywalker had clearly changed, but was his past simply too much to reconcile with? If Padmé could see past his indiscretions, surely he could too, couldn't he?

"I want very much to accept this, Padmé," Ruwee said at last. "I want you to be happy, surely you know that."

"Then why can't you just be happy for me?" Padmé asked in exasperation. "This is what I want, Dad! Anakin makes me happy, happier than I ever imagined possible! Isn't that enough for you?"

Ruwee looked back up at Anakin who, to his credit, was staying out of the discussion. "You will take good care of her, will you?"

Anakin nodded. "Padmé means more to me than anyone or anything in the galaxy," he averred. "I would give my life to protect hers."

Ruwee could see that Anakin was sincere. He had no doubt that the young man loved Padmé deeply; but was that enough to excuse his many transgressions, not the least of which was agreeing to kill Padmé?

"Don't leave," Ruwee said at last. "I…was out of line talking the way I did earlier, and I apologize. If this is what you want, Padmé, then I won't stop you. All I want is for you to be happy."

Padmé smiled, knowing that this was the closest thing she was going to get to his blessing. For now, however, that was just fine with her.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said at last. "I am happy, happier than I've ever been."

Ruwee nodded. "I know," he said.

Jobal smiled. "I think it's about time we had a toast to celebrate," she suggested. "Don't you, Ruwee?"

Ruwee looked at his wife. "I suppose so, yes," he agreed begrudgingly. "I'll go see what we've got to drink."

As it turned out, the liquor cabinet was woefully inadequate for the occasion. Darred, however, suggested that they go to the local club to celebrate. Anakin and Padmé liked the idea, but the senior members of the family, including Shmi, gracefully declined. Instead, they agreed to take the girls to Sola and Darred's house to baby-sit. Shmi agreed to go along too, rather than spend the evening alone. Ruwee was uneasy at the thought of Anakin and Padmé being alone in the house for any length of time; but reasoned that if Padmé were indeed pregnant than his fears for her virtue were futile. At any rate, he reasoned he and his wife would be home before they had a chance to get into anything of a physical nature.

And so Anakin and Padmé along with Sola and Darred headed for the night club district in nearby Theed. It had been a long time since Padmé had gone dancing, but was excited by the prospect of having some fun.

"Now Angel, you know you can't have anything alcoholic to drink," Anakin reminded her as they entered the nightclub.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The baby," he told her with a smile. "It's not good for the baby."

Padmé smiled. "Ani, I'm not pregnant," she told him.

Anakin took her hand. "I know you don't believe me," he said, "but indulge me, okay?"

"Very well," she replied. "I don't' really drink anyway, so it's not a big deal for me."

"Good," he said. "But there's nothing wrong with dancing," he assured her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Well that's a relief."

The club was rather full and the music was playing at full blast as the four of them found a table. A serving droid soon approached their table.

"A bottle of your best champagne," Darred ordered. "Non alcoholic champagne, that is," he added, mindful of Padmé's condition.

"Darred, that's not necessary," Padmé protested.

"Nonsense", he replied. "Why should we all be drinking when you can't? Besides, someone has to drive home," he explained with a smile.

Padmé smiled, appreciating his sensibilities. She looked over at the dance floor, which was crowded with couples all moving to the energetic music. Padmé had never been terribly interested in the night life; her career had always come first, and it afforded her little time for a social life of any kind. But all that had changed when Anakin reentered her life. She looked over at him, excited to merely be sitting next to him, admiring the handsome, virile features of his face, his strong hands that rested easily on the table top, the golden locks that brushed powerful shoulders….suddenly she wanted to be alone with him, wanted to explore the powerful, sensual beauty of his body, wanted to feel his hands touch every part of her….

Her train of thought ended abruptly when Anakin turned and looked at her. She had projected her thoughts so clearly and so strongly that he had heard them clearly as though they had been spoken aloud. He did not say anything, but merely smiled at her. Padmé could see the look in his eyes, the look that made her knees turn to jelly.

"Dance, Angel?" he said, holding out a hand to her.

"Love to," she replied, putting her hand in his. "If you'll excuse us," she remembered to add, looking back at her sister and brother-in-law as she and Anakin stood up. Sola and Darred merely watched as they left the table, getting the distinct impression that they had missed something.

Once they were on the dance floor, and away from the watchful eyes of Padmé's sister, Anakin pulled her to him.

"Your thoughts were rather interesting just a few moments ago," he told her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "I'm not very good at hiding them from you, am I?"

"Sometimes," he replied. "Sometimes I can't tell at all what's on your mind. But others," he added, "other times you just have to look at me and I know what's going through your mind."

"Is that so?" she said. "So what am I thinking now?" she asked, looking at him intently.

He examined her face, smiling at the intensity of her stare. It didn't take a Force sensitive to see what she was thinking.

"You're thinking that we need to be alone together," he said, pulling her. "And very soon."

Padmé smiled. "You are good," she told him, running her hands up into his hair. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Anakin nodded. "I'm thinking the same thing," he replied. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about earlier," he told her, bringing his mouth to her ear. "That was incredible."

Padmé smiled. "It was rather incredible, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," he told her, nibbling on her earlobe. "I get excited just thinking about it."

Padmé closed her eyes, the way he was grazing her neck sending heat into every corner of her, the words he was whispering to her only adding to her arousal.

"Ani, we're in public," she chided him.

"So?"

"So we have to be careful," she replied.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Angel," he told her. "Just dancing. Is there something wrong with dancing?"

"No," she replied at once. "So long as that's all it remains. I know that you wouldn't do anything to compromise me or my reputation," she added.

Anakin's hands froze for an instant as he realized that she was right. She was, after all, still a public figure; the media would have a field day if they found out that she had been seen in a compromising position on the dance floor of a night club. Part of him wished that she were not so well known, that both of them could be anonymous, just for tonight, so that they could do what they wanted without fear of public reprisal.

"No, of course not," he said, moving his hands up to her back again. "Even if I want to more than anything right now, I wouldn't do anything to put you in an awkward situation."

"I appreciate that, Ani," she said.

He nodded, and then a wicked thought entered his mind. "No, it would be wrong of me, to slip my hands under your skirt," he whispered in her ear.

"Ani, don't," she said, knowing where he was going.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied innocently.

"No, but…"

"I'm just telling you what I wouldn't do. Is there something wrong with that?" he continued. "Besides, you started it."

"I did?" she asked in shock. "I did no such thing!"

"You were the one with the naughty thoughts," he reminded her. "And I'm pretty sure those were your hands on my butt moments ago."

"Well, yes," she admitted, "but…"

"So why am I the one doing something wrong?" he asked, enjoying her embarrassment. He couldn't help but smile as she struggled to find an answer to his question.

"You are so mean," she finally said, looking up at him with a slight pout.

Anakin smiled. "Am I?"

Padmé nodded doing her best not to return his smile. "Yes, you are," she told him. "Talking to me this way when we're in public where we can't do anything."

"I'm sorry," he told her. "That was thoughtless of me," he added. "I'll be sure to make it up to you later."

Padmé shook her head. "You really are something, you know that?"

Anakin smiled. "That's why you love me," he said, pulling her close again.

The two couples had a pleasant time together, and it wasn't long before Sola and Darred began to see how well suited Anakin and Padmé were. What's more, they could see clearly how much he adored Padmé, and she him. Sola was certain that she had never seen her baby sister so happy, and it warmed her heart to see it. Padmé's family had come to expect that she would probably spend her life married to her career. It was good to know that they had been wrong.

The Naberrie house was quiet and dark when Padmé and Anakin returned to it. Their parents were still at Sola's house babysitting the two granddaughters, and it didn't take Anakin long to realize this.

"Imagine that," Anakin said to Padmé as they entered the empty house. "We are alone."

Padmé smiled. "Imagine that," she replied. "Any ideas how we can pass the time until our parents return home?"

Anakin took her by the hand. "I have a few," he said as he led her to her room.

"Are you going to share them with me?" Padmé asked as he closed the door behind them.

He shook his head as his hands reached behind her and started unfastening her skirt. "No, I'd much rather show you," he replied, pulling her close.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So did you have a nice time last night?"

Padmé looked up from her breakfast, shaking herself from her thoughts. "Yes, yes we did," she told her mother. "It was nice to get out and have some fun."

Jobal nodded as she poured Padmé some tea. "So when are you due?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When is your baby due," Jobal replied.

"Oh," Padmé replied, looking back down at her breakfast. "I'm not entirely sure I am pregnant, Mom," she admitted. "Anakin seems to think I am."

Jobal frowned. "I don't understand," she said. "What do you mean he seems to think so?"

"Anakin is Force sensitive, Mom," Padmé explained.

"And this gives him some sort of insight that most of us don't possess?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, simply put. If the Jedi had trained him, he would undoubtedly have become the greatest Jedi ever. Palpatine saw that potential in him, that's why he took him in when he was a child."

"I see," Jobal replied. She hesitated before saying what she wanted to say next. "Padmé, do you think now that Anakin realizes what sort of man Palpatine is, he will become a Jedi?"

Padmé sighed. "I don't know," she replied. "He is very bitter about what happened when he was a child. But now that he knows the truth about the past, who knows?"

"Good morning," Shmi said as she entered the room. She sat down beside Padmé. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Padmé was rather surprised by the question. "I'm fine," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Shmi smiled. "I just remember not feeling too well when I was expecting," she said.

Padmé sighed. "Well, I don't really think I am expecting, Shmi," she replied. "In fact I was just telling my mother that very thing."

Shmi nodded as she poured some cream in her caff. "Anakin says you're pregnant?"  
"Yes, he's totally convinced of it," Padmé replied with a smile.

Shmi smiled. "Then you can be certain of it," she told Padmé. "Anakin is never wrong when he feels strongly about something, Padmé. His insight is uncanny."

Padmé was about to reply when Anakin walked into the room. She looked up at him and smiled, flashes of the previous night jumping to her mind. He read her mind and smiled back at her. "Good morning," he said.

Jobal and Shmi looked up. "Good morning," they replied.

He sat down across from Padmé. "How is my Angel this morning?" he asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you," she replied. "You?"  
"The same," he replied with a smile.

Jobal and Shmi merely watched the two of them, both of them delighted to see the obvious adoration their children bore for one another.

"You two ought to get busy with making arrangements for the wedding," Jobal said. "There's a lot involved, you know."

"We are going into Theed this morning to engage the services of a cleric," Padmé told her.

"What about a guest list?" Jobal asked. "The wedding is only a few days from now, shouldn't you be sending out invitations as soon as possible?"

"We don't want a big wedding," Anakin replied. "Our families are all we want."

"But you a prominent public figure," protested Jobal, addressing Padmé. "Surely you want to invite some of your colleagues."

Padmé shook her head. "No, Anakin is right. We want our families and that's all. I don't want my wedding turning into a media event."

Shmi smiled, pleased to hear it. "Tell us what we can do to help, Padmé."

Padmé turned to her. "Well, there are a few things that need to be arranged," she said. "I've made a list, actually. Should I show you?"

Jobal and Shmi looked at one another with a smile. "Yes, I think that's an excellent idea, Padmé," Shmi replied. "Good thinking."

Anakin and Padmé left for Theed shortly after breakfast. Padmé wanted their marriage to receive the ancient blessings as were the custom of her planet; Anakin simply wanted to make her happy. And so they arranged to have a holy man preside over their wedding, and asked him to be at the lake retreat two days hence.

"Have you thought about what you would like me to give you for a wedding gift?" Anakin asked as they walked through the busy streets of the capital hand in hand.

"No," Padmé replied. "We call them devotion gifts here," she told him.

"Devotion gifts," he said. "An appropriate term."

"It is, isn't it?" she said. "What would you like?"

"You're all I want, Angel," he said, lifting her hand up and kissing it. "I don't need anything else."

"But it's tradition," Padmé replied. "As sweet as that is for you to say," she hastened to add. "It's good fortune for the bride and groom to exchange gifts."

Anakin smiled. "Good fortune? You hardly strike me as the superstitious type, Padmé."

"I'm not," she agreed. "But I like observing traditions. It makes me feel connected to the people I came from."

"I guess I don't really have any traditions," he replied. "I never knew any relatives other than my mother."

"Well then we'll just have to start our own traditions, won't we?" she said with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "I suppose so," he replied.

"Oh look, I love this place," she said as they approached a small outdoor bistro. "Shall we stop for something cold to drink? It's such a hot day."

"Of course," he replied. "If you call this hot," he teased.

She smiled. "Well, for a non-desert dweller, yes, it is, exceedingly hot."

Anakin laughed. "As you say, milady."

The bistro was quite crowded, as many patrons sought the shade of the large outdoor umbrellas as refuge from the noonday sun.

Anakin and Padmé sat at a small table enjoying a cold drink. Anakin listened while Padmé listed all the things that still needed to be taken care of for the wedding. He wasn't really listening, but made a good show of it. He really had no clue what was involved in planning a wedding, and decided to hand over the decision making to his more than capable fiancée. As she spoke, his mind started to wander; the fact that she was wearing a sundress with thin straps over her bare shoulders didn't help matters. Nor did the fact that whenever she leaned towards him he was able to catch a generous glimpse of the pink lacy bra she wore. No, his mind was definitely not on the menu of their wedding feast, or the fact that she wanted her nieces to be flower girls, or the special blossom wine they simply had to have for the toast. Rather, it was the silkiness of her skin, the delicate scent of her hair, the sensual curve of her hips, the utter perfection of her…

"Anakin, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course I am," he lied.

She lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? So what did I just say?" she challenged.

Anakin thought fast. "You ….were….talking about….flowers?"

She shook her head. "Nice guess," she told him.

"Am I right?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Anakin leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn pink and warm.

He pulled back and looked at her, the same grin on his face.

"You are so bad," she told him.

"Well you did ask," he replied.

"Padme? Padme Naberrie is that you?"

Both Anakin and Padmé looked up to see a man of about thirty years of age standing beside their table. He had dark wavy hair and was impeccably dressed.

Padmé looked at the man, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Palo?" she said finally.

Palo smiled. "You remember me," he said, pleased that she had. "Well? Don't I get a hug after all this time?" he asked, holding his arms out to her.

Padmé looked at Anakin briefly as she stood up. The expression on his face left no room for misinterpretation. He watched as Palo gave Padmé a hug that was, in his opinion, far too prolonged and far too close. He could feel the darkness swelling within him as jealous rage surged through him.

"Take your hands off of her," he finally said in a voice full of barely contained fury.

Padmé and Palo looked down at him, Padmé stepping away from him at once.

"I beg your pardon?" Palo asked, shocked by the man's seeming lack of manners.

Anakin stood up slowly, using his massive physical presence to intimidate the man. "I said," he repeated, "take your damn hands off of her."

Palo's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Padmé, who is this man?" He asked, not taking his eyes from Anakin.

Padmé, who was also shocked by Anakin's behavior, looked over at him. "This is Anakin Skywalker," she said. "My fiancé."  
Palo looked back at her. "Your _fiancé_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, her fiancé," Anakin spoke up. "You know, the man she's going to marry? Get it?"  
"Anakin, please," Padmé said. "Palo is an old friend. We've known one another since childhood."

Anakin merely nodded, not taking his eyes from Palo.

"Well," Palo said at last, the tension too much for him to stand, "I guess congratulations are in order," he said, forcing a smile. "I hope you're happy, Padmé," he said. "Truly I do." He looked back at Anakin. "I hope this is the man you truly want," he added, the doubt evident in his voice.

"I am happy, Palo," she replied. "Anakin is just rather….protective of me," she explained, looking at Anakin.

"That's one way of putting it," Palo muttered.

"If you have a problem with me, just come out and say it," Anakin challenged. "If you're man enough."

"Anakin, please," Padmé said at last, growing annoyed with his primitive, possessive behavior.

Anakin looked at her, sensing her embarrassment. Realizing that he had gone too far, again, he relented and took his seat, his eyes never leaving Palo.

"That's alright," Palo said. "You're worth being protective over, Padmé. I wish you all the best." He was about to kiss her cheek, but thought better of it and simply walked away. Padmé sat down and looked at Anakin.

"That was really out of line," she told him.

"So was the hug he gave you," he retorted.

"Anakin, why do you see every man who looks at me as a threat?" she asked in exasperation. "You know my heart belongs to you and you alone. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," he replied. "It's them that I don't trust."

"Palo is a friend, I know him," she explained. "You can trust him."

"You knew him as a child," he pointed out. "People change. You ought to realize that, Padmé."

"I don't like being patronized, Anakin," she returned. "You don't own me, Anakin. If I want to say hello to an old friend, you have no right to stop me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Saying hello is one thing," he retorted. "Getting physical with them is quite another. How would you feel if someone from my past walked up to me and hugged me? Wouldn't that bother you?"

Padmé didn't want to admit to him just how much that would bother her; in fact, just the thought that he'd had lovers before her was very difficult to think about.

"Just as I thought," he said, seeing her thoughts clearly.

Padmé sighed. "Can we just drop this?"

"As you wish," he said, watching her as he took a drink of water.

Padmé shook her head, astonished how the same man who could show such tenderness and affection could also demonstrate such primordial, territorial tendencies. Clearly the darkness that had been a part of him for so long still lurked within him. She would be a fool not to realize that. _But he has come so far, _she reminded herself, _in such a short time. _It had taken a decade for Palpatine to change the good-hearted boy Anakin had been into the Sith killer he became. No doubt the journey back to the Light would not be an easy one, nor a short one. But he had embarked upon it already, of that she had no doubt.

"I had a dream about the baby last night," Anakin told her, deciding to change the subject.

Padmé looked up at him, amazed at how quickly he could switch gears. "Oh? A good one?"

Anakin nodded. "I was teaching him how to build a lightsaber," he told her.

"Him?" Padmé said with a smile. "So now I'm having a boy?"

"I'm not sure any more," he replied. "Sometimes I get the feeling it's a girl, sometimes I'm sure it's a boy."

"Maybe it's one of each," she suggested.

Anakin looked at her. "You're teasing me," he said with a smile. "You still don't believe me."

Padmé laughed.

"I have an idea," he said. "Why don't you get a pregnancy kit? Just to prove it to you once and for all."

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's go get one now," she suggested, calling his bluff.

"Good enough," he said, signaling the server droid. "Then maybe you'll stop questioning me," he added with a smile.

Padmé shook her head. "You are too much," she said as the droid brought a credit pad over to the table.

Anakin laughed as he signed the bill. "I know," he said. "Let's go."

Padmé was able to purchase a pregnancy kit in a pharmacy nearby, though she felt terribly self-conscious about doing so. She hoped fervently that no one she knew would see her whilst making her purchase, and was relieved when they finally left the store, her package stowed safely away in her handbag.

"Happy now?" she asked him.

Anakin smiled. "You'll see," he told her. "And then maybe you'll know better than to question my insight."

"I'll never hear the end of this if it turns out positive, will I?" she teased.

"_When_ it turns out positive, my love, _when_," he replied. "And no, you won't."

Palpatine had just left the senate chamber after a most momentous session. The senate had voted him emergency powers in light of the increasing Separatist threat. His first order of business was to order the creation of a grand Army of the Republic. _You lose, Senator Amidala, _he thought with a smile. _My apprentice has done an excellent job of distracting you…now it's too late for your pitiful attempts to derail my plans. _

As the Chancellor was walking into his office, he was struck with a strong tremor in the Force. He stopped; resting a hand upon the wall for support, for the strength of the surge he felt was considerable. _Lord Vader is angry, _he thought to himself, pleased. _Perhaps the beautiful senator has displeased him in some way….she will learn soon enough not to cross a Sith. _He smiled as he imagined his trusted protégé punishing his new acquisition, showing her who her master was. Palpatine had been adverse to the idea of Anakin taking a wife at first; but upon further reflection, he decided that it would only strengthen the hold the Darkness had on him already. Lust was a powerful emotion, a dark emotion; and where Amidala was concerned, Anakin was rife with it. Possessiveness, lust, control….all these things would only serve to make him a stronger Sith. _And so yet again, Senator, you have proven useful to me. Once you have borne Vader an heir, your usefulness may be at an end, however, we will have to wait and see…_

Jobal and Ruwee were in the garden behind the house when Anakin and Padmé returned. Anakin immediately ushered Padmé into her room, anxious to prove that he was right.

"Let's see," he said as she fished the package out of her bag. She handed it to him and sat down on the bed while he read the instructions.

"Seems straight forward enough," he said as he opened the box. He emptied the contents onto the bed. "I'll need to prick your finger for a sample of your blood," he said.

Padmé held out her hand and winced slightly as he used the hypodermic to prick the end of one finger.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we insert this into here," he replied, putting the sample into a small device. "It says if the window turns blue you're pregnant."

"And if I'm not pregnant?" she asked.

Anakin smiled as he carried out the test. "Still doubting me, are you?

Padmé laughed as she picked up the package. "Yellow indicates a negative result," she read. She looked up at him. "It will be yellow then."

Anakin held the device in his hand as the chemicals did their work. "So sure, are you?" he remarked as he watched the window for any sign of change.

"Yes," she said, though her certainty was staring to waver.

"Well maybe this will convince you," he said, turning the device around to show her. The window was completely blue.

Padmé was too shocked to respond for a moment, and then reached her hand out to take the test from his hand. She stared at it, unable to believe what she was seeing. And then she looked up at him. "I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I know," he replied with a smile.

Padmé stood up, her whole body trembling. "I…I can't believe it," she stammered. "I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant!"

"Told you so," he teased as he embraced her.

Padmé hugged him back, elated and yet overwhelmed at this turn of events. "We're going to have a baby, Ani," she said.

Anakin kissed the top of her head as he held her close. _Not one baby, Angel, two…_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The day of the wedding began with a spectacular thunder storm. It unnerved Jobal, who felt certain that it was a bad omen; Padmé thought it rather appropriate, for her relationship with her soon to be husband was tempestuous and exciting, just like the storm.

By noon the storm had passed, taking with it much of the oppressive humidity that had settled in over the past week. The air was fresh as the servants decorated the terrace of the lake retreat for the wedding which was due to take place later that afternoon.

"Are you two going on any sort of honeymoon after the wedding?" Sola asked her sister as she helped Padmé arrange her hair.

"Yes, we're going to Cloud City for a few days," Padmé replied, handing her sister another hair pin.

"Nice," Sola replied. "I hear it's quite beautiful there."

"That's what Ani says," Padmé replied.

"I'm so happy for you, Padmé," Sola said, looking at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "Truly I am. I know Dad has been giving you two a hard time, but I just want you to know that not all of your family objects to this marriage."

Padmé smiled. "Thanks Sola," she replied. "It means a lot to hear that. I've never been so happy."

Sola smiled. "I can see that," she told her. "You're positively glowing."

Padmé looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I guess love does that to a person," she replied.

"It sure does," Sola replied. "I think we're all set," she said, standing back to admire her handiwork. "What do you think?"

Padmé turned her head from side to side, looking at herself in the mirror. "It's perfect," she decided at last. "Thanks, Sola. Dormé herself couldn't have done a better job."

Sola laughed. "High praise!" she said. "Now let's get you into that dress. We don't want to keep your groom waiting."

"No," Padmé agreed as she stood up. "Nor do we want Dad and him to be alone," she added.

"Definitely not," Sola concurred. "I'll get the dress."

Anakin was not the type of man to be nervous, but he found himself becoming anxious as he waited for the wedding to start. It was not that he harbored any doubts about marrying Padmé; he loved her and knew his life without her in it would be empty. Even so, marriage was a big step in a man's life; fatherhood even more so. The fact that he had sensed the existence of he and Padmé's child before she had taken the pregnancy test ought to have prepared him for impending fatherhood; but somehow having his suspicions confirmed had made it seem all the more real to him. And now he was certain that there were two children, twins, a boy and a girl. Suddenly his life was so full; a wife and two children where a mere two months ago he had been all alone. No, not alone. Palpatine had been the closest thing he'd had to a family since he'd left Tatooine. _A pathetic statement if ever there was one,_ he reflected.

Anakin worried that Palpatine would be angry at having not been invited to the wedding. Keeping the ruse going was of the utmost importance. He only hoped that this slight would not tip the Chancellor off to Anakin's true intentions. No doubt Padmé's life would again be endangered should Palpatine sense the duplicity of his apprentice, and that was something Anakin simply could not allow.

"Are we all set?"

Anakin looked over to see the holy man who was dressed in his traditional garb.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm ready," he added.

"And so is the bride," Jobal said as she and Ruwee joined Anakin. He looked at his soon to be in-laws and nodded his understanding, trying to hide his nervousness. Jobal had to smile at his attempt to do so, and was secretly pleased by it. Somehow it made him less intimidating knowing that he could feel this way.

"You look so handsome, Ani," Shmi said as she joined them as well. She stood before him and smoothed down his collar. "Just look at my grown up son," she said, tears shining in her eyes. "I can hardly believe it."

Anakin smiled and hugged her tightly. "It means a lot that you are here with me today, Mom," he said.

"Now where else would I be?" Shmi asked, knowing what it was that Anakin was referring to. If he had not come to find her when he had, she would undoubtedly have died in the very hut where he had found her. But she didn't want to think about that day, or the many weeks that had preceded it. No, today was a happy day, a day of celebration. Her only son was getting married to the girl of his dreams, and was soon going to be a father. It seems that Fate had decided to smile up on the Chosen One after all. Shmi kissed her son on the cheek and left him, her tears preventing her from saying any more. She walked over and sat down with Jobal as everyone took their places in anticipation for the wedding to start.

Anakin stood beside the holy man, waiting for Padmé to take her place at his side. He didn't have to wait long. Sola's two daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, appeared from the terrace doors, dressed in identical gowns of pale green, each carrying a small nosegay. Anakin smiled when he saw Padmé proceed onto the terrace behind them. She wore a floor length gown of ivory, which was layered with lace. Her hair was piled up on her head, with several tendrils loose around her face. Fresh wildflowers adorned her dark tresses, and served as a simple bouquet. She smiled when she met his eyes.

The ceremony was rather short, for which everyone was grateful, for it had become very hot by this point. It concluded as the holy man joined the hands of the newlyweds and pronounced a blessing over them. Anakin leaned toward his new bride and kissed her softly as the small group of guests clapped.

The wedding was followed by a grand feast served in great style in the retreat's spacious dining room. Much to the relief of all, Ruwee had managed to find it in his heart to accept the marriage, and was almost congenial to his new son-in-law. Almost. As for Padmé, the whole day had gone by so quickly she could hardly believe that she was truly married now. She watched Anakin as he conversed with various members of her family, her heart aching with love for him. At the back of her mind she wondered how her colleagues back on Coruscant would take the news of her wedding to one of the galaxy's most notorious figures. No doubt they would be rather shocked by her sudden marriage- even more so when she became a mother of twins less than a year after her wedding. She decided that she didn't care. She had always worried what others thought of her, and had always been so careful to make a good impression; but no more. Life was too short for such hang-ups, she decided. If they were shocked, then it would be their problem. She had married the man she loved, and that was all that mattered to her now.

It was almost dark when Anakin and Padmé bade goodbye to their families and headed for Theed. Anakin was anxious to have his wife all to himself; the thought of spending even one more night in the vicinity of his father-in-law was simply too much for him. Besides, this would be their wedding night. Anakin did not exactly want his in-laws sleeping down the hall from him and his bride on such a night.

"You looked beautiful today," Anakin told his new wife as they made their way to the space terminal in Theed. "Just like an angel."

Padmé smiled. "I can hardly believe we're truly married," she said. "It seems like a dream."

"It's no dream," he said, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "Though I know what you mean."

"How long will it take to get to Bespin?" she asked.

"It's on the Outer Rim," he answered. "So it will be a while. But we have a comfortable vessel to travel in, so the trip shouldn't be too unpleasant."

"We'll be together, that's all that matters," she replied, wrapping her arms around his. "Alone at last."

Anakin nodded. "I can't wait to have you all to myself," he told her. "Without being worried that your parents are lurking nearby."

Padmé laughed. "Well, they will be light years away very soon," she assured him. "And you and I will be alone for five whole days. Can you imagine? What will we do with ourselves?"

"I can't think of a single thing," he replied. "Maybe there's some good races on the holonet we can watch," he teased.

"You're terrible," she said, snuggling closer to him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you wish," he told her with a grin. "Anything you wish."

Padmé laughed. "You know Ani, I still can't quite believe Palpatine is okay with this," she told him. "I don't trust him, Ani."

"No, neither do I," Anakin agreed. "But if he believes that I married you in order to control you, he will not only accept it, but be pleased about it. He believes that you only married me out of fear," he continued. "You had no choice to marry me in order to save your own life."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose that works," she conceded. "But you wouldn't necessarily need to marry me in order to control me. Being a Sith, why would you want to marry me? Sith don't love, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "No, that's true," he agreed. "But he's known for a while now that I was attracted to you, ever since that night at the ballet."

"So you married me simply out of lust, is that what he thinks?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "He will understand that."

Padmé nodded. "So you think that will work?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, it will work. It will deflect Palpatine's suspicions from us, at least until we can engage the Jedi in our efforts to bring him down. And make no mistake, Angel; I _will _bring him down."

Padmé nodded. "You will," she told him. "And I will help you."

Anakin sighed, not entirely convinced. Still, he had to try. If he were going to bring Palpatine down, he would need the Jedi on his side. Simply killing the Chancellor of the Republic would only land him in a detention block or worse.

Anakin sighed, not entirely convinced. Still, he had to try. If he were going to bring Palpatine down, he would need the Jedi on his side. Simply killing the Chancellor of the Republic would only land him in a detention block or worse.

"Ani, what about the babies?" she asked after a moment's hesitation. "Will you tell him about them?"

"No," Anakin replied at once. "He must not know of their existence."

"But…you can't keep them a secret for long," she reminded him. "Sooner or later I will start to show, and then he will know, everyone will."

_Yes, that is true, _Anakin reflected in frustration. "I won't allow him to harm our children, Padmé," he assured her. "If that is what you are worried about. He will die before he has the chance to do so."

"He wouldn't harm them, would he?" she asked. "Surely not!"

Anakin sighed. "He is a Sith, Padmé," he reminded her. "He is capable of anything."

Padmé felt a shiver go down her spine at his words. She looked down at her abdomen, where her two precious babies were safely growing inside of her. Anakin's babies. "I'm scared," she said quietly.

Anakin turned to her. "You don't need to be," he assured her. "I will not let any harm come to them. Besides, we can probably hide your pregnancy for a while. I can shield them from him. It will be alright, Angel, I promise you."

"I believe you," she replied, knowing he would move galaxies to protect her and their children.

"Good," he said, kissing her hand one again. "Let's not worry about Palpatine any more," he suggested. "This is our honeymoon, Angel. For the next five days I want to think of nothing but you."

She smiled. "That sounds like a marvelous idea," she replied.

"Let's not worry about Palpatine right now," he suggested. "This is our honeymoon, Angel. For the next five days I want to think of nothing but you."

She smiled. "That sounds like a marvelous idea," she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"What do you think?"

Anakin looked over to where his wife had emerged from the dressing room and smiled. He had insisted upon taking her to some of the exclusive boutiques that Cloud City was famous for. And while Padmé wasn't terribly fond of shopping, she couldn't help but be excited by the spectacular fashions she found there.

"It looks fantastic," he told her.

"That's what you said about the last one," she teased.

Anakin laughed. "Well you're a remarkably beautiful woman," he replied. "Of course everything looks fantastic on you."

"At least until I get a big round belly," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

Anakin stood up and walked over to stand behind her. "Especially when you have a big round belly," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Padmé looked at him in the mirror and smiled. "I still can't believe we're having twins," she said, running a hand over her unremarkable tummy.

He nodded. "Leia and…." He stopped. "What should we call our son?"

Padmé thought for a moment. "Didn't you have a dream about him?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "But I don't recall a name."

"Well there is a name I've always liked," she told him. "I always thought that if I ever had a son I would name him Luke."

"Luke," Anakin repeated, liking the sound of it. "Luke Skywalker. I like it."

Padmé smiled. "A little early to worry about names though, isn't it?"

Anakin shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "But I already think of the two of them as little individuals. I'd like to be able to call them something."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Although I have to admit I don't feel pregnant at all."

"You will," he assured her with a smile.

Padmé nodded. "I just hope I don't get sick like Sola did," she told him. "She had terrible morning sickness that lasted for weeks."

"Well if you do, I will wait on you hand and foot," he assured her. "And tend to your every desire."

Padmé laughed. "Is that a promise?" she teased.

"Is there anything else I can show you today, Mrs. Skywalker?" the eager sales clerk asked as she appeared.

"No, but we'll take all the gowns my wife tried on," Anakin replied.

Padmé looked at him in shock. "Ani, no," she said. "I don't need all of them. I have a huge closet full of them back on Coruscant."

"So what's a few more?" he replied. "Let me do this for you, Angel. I want to do this for you."

The clerk smiled; quite charmed by the obvious adoration the handsome young man bore his wife. "How can you refuse such an offer?" she asked Padmé.

Padmé looked at her. "I don't suppose I can," she replied. "Thank you," she added, looking at her husband. "You're spoiling me."

Anakin smiled. "That is my prerogative," he informed her. "Get used to it."

"If you insist," she replied with a smile. Padmé was beginning to understand that Anakin felt compelled to lavish her with gifts as a sign of his affection. Having gone so much of his life with very little, Palpatine had instilled in him the belief that material wealth equated happiness. Palpatine had no understanding of compassion, love or tenderness; the closest thing he ever came to showing his young ward affection was to buy him expensive things or give him a huge allowance to buy whatever he wanted. Anakin had spent the past decade starved of true affection, and Padmé knew that it would be a while before he came to accept that love need not mean buying things to prove it.

"You're very sweet," she told him, giving him a kiss.

Anakin smiled. "So what do you say to some dinner? I'm starving."

"Sounds great," Padme replied. "Maybe I'll wear that little black evening dress I tried on earlier."

"That was my favourite," Anakin replied. "Good choice."

"I'll take the security tags off of it so you can wear it right out of the store," the clerk offered. "I'll be right back."

Anakin and Padmé dined that evening at one of the more sumptuous restaurants in Cloud City. Padmé was careful not to consume any alcohol, for now that she had proof positive that she was in fact pregnant, she did not want to do anything to harm the twins. It was still so hard to believe that she was pregnant, however. The fact that the dress she wore showed off her as yet slender figure off made it even more so.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Anakin told her as they lingered over their meal.

Padmé smiled, looking down at the elegant gown she wore. "It really is a beautiful gown, isn't it?"

"The gown _is_ beautiful," he agreed. "But not compared to you. You could wear anything at all and you would look beautiful. In fact," he added, leaning closer to her, "you look the most beautiful when you're wearing nothing at all."

Padmé smiled, trying not to let the way he was looking at her start her mind wandering back to the way Anakin had woken her up that morning…

"Will there be anything else?"

Padmé's train of thought was derailed by the serving droid which appeared at the table.

"No, that will be all," Anakin replied.

"As you wish, sir," the droid responded and scurried away.

"Are you up to some dancing?" Anakin asked as they left the restaurant a short time later.

"I'd like to go back to the hotel first," she replied. "We can drop off these packages and I can freshen up a bit."

Anakin nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

"You really are spoiling me," Padmé said as she hung up each of the gowns in their suite's enormous walk in closet.  
Anakin merely smiled, enjoying his bride's excitement as she admired anew each new gown.

"I'll only be a minute," she told him as she disappeared into the fresher.

"Take your time," Anakin replied as he stood up and walked over to the computer console. It had been a few days since he had checked his messages. Knowing that he had a pretense to hold up where Palpatine was concerned, he decided it would be prudent for him to check to see if the Chancellor had been attempting to contact him.

Sitting down at the computer console, Anakin keyed in his security code and waited. To his dismay, he saw that Palpatine had indeed been trying to contact him, for there were several messages from him. Looking back towards the fresher, reasoning that his wife would be more than the minute she had intended, Anakin decided to scan through the messages. Clearly Palpatine was not pleased that Anakin was not available, for by the final message his tone had become decidedly annoyed.

Anakin punched the access code for the Chancellor's office, using the Force to calm his agitation. Within a few seconds he was face to face with Mas Amedda, Palpatine's personal assistant.

"Oh, it's you," Amedda said, his entire being emitting his dislike for Anakin. "The Chancellor is most displeased with you. Where have you been for the past few days?"

Anakin was angered by the majordomo's condescending attitude and did not try to hide it.

"None of your damn business," Anakin replied in a tone of irritation. "Where is he?"

"The Chancellor?" Amedda asked feigning ignorance.

"Yes, who else?" Anakin snapped.

"I'm afraid he's in a rather important meeting at the moment," Amedda replied. "You see, while you've been off on your….vacation, the Republic has taken another step closer to declaring war upon the separatists."

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Amedda replied, relishing the moment immensely.

Anakin leaned forward, his anger rippling through him in great surges. "Listen to me, you egotistical ass kisser," he growled, "Get the Chancellor for me now, or you will regret it," he warned, using the Force to squeeze the larynx of the pompous man. "Do you understand?"

Amedda nodded the hue of his blue skin deepening as he struggled to breathe.

"Good," Anakin replied, releasing him, and enjoying the way he sputtered for air. Amedda hurried away, rubbing gingerly at his throat as he did so.

"Ani who are you talking to?"

Anakin turned to see Padmé standing at the far end of the room. But before he could respond, Palpatine appeared on the screen.

"Well, I'm happy that you finally found the time to respond to my messages," he began peevishly. "What are you doing on Bespin?"

"I'm on my honeymoon," Anakin replied, raising his mental barriers. "Senator Amidala and I were married two days ago."

Palpatine's reaction was a mixture of surprise and outrage.

"Indeed?" he replied at last, his yellow eyes narrowing. "I must have misplaced my invitation, for I can't imagine how I could have been overlooked for such an important event."

"It was very small," Anakin explained. "Family only."

"I see," Palpatine replied, not even trying to hide his displeasure. "And I suppose the man who raised you doesn't count as family?"  
It was all Padmé could do to hold herself back from speaking up. It seemed that Anakin, however, was at a loss to know how to respond, so she decided to do so.

"We kept it small and quiet because of my family," Padmé said, walking over to stand beside Anakin. "They were not terribly thrilled about the whole thing, as you can imagine."

Palpatine looked at her, trying to determine the intent behind her words. He sensed she was telling the truth, however, and merely nodded.

"My father-in-law hates me I'm afraid," Anakin spoke up, grateful for Padmé's help. "Believe me, our wedding wasn't exactly a joyous occasion."

Padmé looked at him, knowing he was lying, but hating to hear him say the words nonetheless. Still, they had a ruse to perpetrate, and every word they said was being carefully measured by him. "That's something of an understatement," she stated dryly. Anakin looked up at her and, knowing Palpatine could not see him, winked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear it, Senator," Palpatine replied, watching her carefully.

Padmé sighed dramatically. "I always dreamed of a big, fancy wedding too," she declared. "I guess that will never happen."

Palpatine smiled as plan entered his mind. "Oh don't fret, Milady," he told her. "I have a grand idea. What would you say if I arranged for a magnificent celebration to honor your marriage when you come back to Coruscant? It would give me the occasion to give you my congratulations personally and in public."

Padmé had to call upon all her years of political training in order to reply without revealing her true feelings. "Chancellor, that is so very generous of you!" she exclaimed happily. "What a wonderful idea!"

Palpatine's smile broadened. "Splendid," he replied. "Then leave it to me. Upon your return we shall have a grand celebration."

"You are too kind, my master," Anakin said.

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Palpatine replied congenially. "And when can I expect you to return? Soon I hope. I have need of your help with something of great importance, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, realizing that, as much as he hated to do it, he would have to cut short him and Padmé's honeymoon. "Tomorrow we leave," he said, proud of his wife for her ability to hide her true feelings upon hearing this.

"Excellent," Palpatine replied. "I shall begin the preparations at once. I look forward to seeing you both soon then."

Anakin smiled as the transmission faded out, and then cursed softly. He turned to Padmé.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he said. "I hope you know I had no choice."

Padmé nodded and stopped closer to him. "I know," she replied softly, running her hands into his hair. "We have an image to maintain, Ani. I know how devious he is, how dangerous."

"He is," Anakin agreed. "And he can sense the smallest hint of deception, so we must be very careful. I will teach you how to shield your thoughts from him, though you have done an amazing job doing so up to now."

She smiled. "I'm a politician, Anakin," she reminded him. "It's in my best interest to hide my feelings sometimes."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, so it is," he replied. "Well," he said, standing up, "let's go and have some fun tonight, and not let this unexpected change of plans ruin what's left of our honeymoon."

Padmé smiled as she linked her arm though his. "My feelings exactly," she replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Music was blaring as Anakin and Padmé made their way through the crowded dance club later that evening. Lights pulsated erratically, illuminating the mass of bodies that moved in time to the music on the large dance floor.

"Pretty crowded," Padmé said, as they looked for a table. "We'll be lucky to find a place to sit down."

Anakin merely nodded, for he was glaring at the men he noticed admiring Padmé. A number of men were seated at the bar and had watched her from the moment she had come into view. Padmé looked over at him, startled by the look on his face. "Ani, what is it?" she asked.

"I don't like the way those men are looking at you," he told her, not taking his eyes from the men.

Padmé followed his eyes in the direction of the bar and noticed several men looking at her with lurid smiled on their faces. She felt Anakin take her hand and pull her closer in a gesture of possessiveness. It took all his self control not to lash out at the men with the Force, killing them where they sat. But such were the actions of the Sith, _and I am no longer a Sith, _he told himself. _For the sake of my wife and children, I must learn to ignore the Darkness within me. _

"Just ignore them," Padmé told him, squeezing his hand.

Anakin tore his eyes away from them to look at her. "I will try," he told her.

She smiled, and leaned over to him to give him a kiss. "Focus on me," she told him. "Not them. This is our last night here; I want it to be a memorable one."

Anakin smiled at last. "So do I," he replied.

"Then forget about them and let's just enjoy ourselves," she suggested, drawing up close to him.

Anakin nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Okay," he replied. "I won't let them bother me."

"Good," she said. "Now let's get over to the dance floor," she told him. "I'm anxious to dance with my handsome, sexy husband."

Anakin smiled. "Your wish is my command, milady."

The couple made their way onto the crowded dance floor, where the music's slower tempo song had relaxed things considerably. Anakin held his wife close as they moved to the sultry rhythm of the music.

"So back to Coruscant tomorrow," she said as she played with the hair that hung down the back of his collar.

Anakin nodded. "I don't like it any more than you do," he told her. "But you know we have to keep Palpatine from knowing our true intentions."

"I know," she replied. "I think we ought to consider going to the Jedi as soon as possible."

Anakin was silent as he considered this. "What makes you think they'll listen to me, Padmé?" he asked at last.

"Because I'll be with you," she reminded him. "They trust me, and if they see that I trust you, they will as well."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think it will be so easy," he remarked.

Padmé took her hands and framed his face with them. "No, it probably won't be," she agreed, stroking his face. "But you've come so far already, Ani," she added. "This is the next logical step, don't you see?"

Anakin sighed, running his hands up and down her back. "I suppose," he admitted at last. "Mas Amedda told me that the Republic was on the verge of declaring war on the Separatists," he told her. "Something big must be going on."

Padmé frowned. "They must be getting ready to take the vote," she reasoned. "Maybe it's a good thing we're going back."

"Maybe they've already taken the vote," he replied. "I hate to say it Angel, but Palpatine would undoubtedly have taken advantage of your absence from the capital to manipulate the Senate into doing what he wants them to do."

"You're probably right," she replied. "Which makes seeing the Jedi even more important. Only they can stop him, Anakin; with your help."

"How's that for irony?" he mused. "The boy they rejected will end up helping them save the galaxy from tyranny."

Padmé smiled. "Irony? Perhaps. Destiny is more like it," she remarked. "You are destined for great things, Anakin; you always have been."

"I don't care about any of that," he told her, running his hands up the sides of her body. "All I care about is you and our children."

"You don't mean that," she responded. "But thank you for saying it anyway."

"I do mean it," he replied, taking her face in his hands. "Nothing matters more to me than the three of you. If I do agree to help the Jedi, it will be to protect you, not because I want to save the galaxy."

She smiled. "That still makes you a hero in my eyes," she told him.

Anakin returned her smile. "No more politics tonight, okay?" he said. "I only want to concentrate on you and how beautiful you are," he said. "And how much I can't wait to get you out of that dress later," he added.

Padmé felt a thrill of excitement at his words. "But I thought you liked this dress?" she teased. "You said it was your favourite!"

Anakin laughed. "Well, it is," he said. "But I like what's underneath it much better," he told her, kissing her neck softly. Padmé closed her eyes, knowing that she could never get enough of his touch. When he kissed her she could easily forget about the rest of the people in the room, the rest of the galaxy.

"Maybe we should go and sit down before one of us loses control," he suggested, releasing her reluctantly as the music ended.

She turned around and looked at him, seeing the undisguised desire in his eyes. "Very well," she replied. "I need to use the fresher anyway," she added.

Anakin took her hand and they made their way to a table situated in the corner of the club, far from the dance floor.

"I'll be right back," she told him as he sat down. She bent down and gave him a longer, lingering kiss. He watched her go as the server droid came up to the table. Anakin ordered drinks for he and Padmé, frowning when he noticed that the same group of men were watching his wife again.

"Stay here," he told the droid as he stood up. He walked over to the bar, unnoticed by the oglers.

"Pretty, isn't she?" he said.

The men were startled and turned to look at him. None of them were clear headed enough to recognize him as the man Padmé was with.

"Pretty?" one man said. "She's damn hot," he stated with a lurid smile.

The others agreed and made similar comments. Anakin nodded, his anger simmering dangerously.

"If I see any of you even looking in her direction once again, I'll rip your arms off and shove them down your throats," Anakin warned in a voice of deadly calm.

The men were shocked by his words, and stood up. Though none of them were as tall or as broad as Anakin, there were five of them, and only one of him.

"Oh yeah?" one man asked. "You and what army?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes. He lifted one hand and sent the men crashing back against their bar stools. "I don't need an army," he said calmly.

Each of the men looked at Anakin with fear in their eyes, realizing finally that he was not to be messed with. They slinked away from him and decided it would be best to leave the club before they endangered themselves any further.

Anakin watched them leave and then returned to the table, where his wife was waiting for him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Taking care of something," he told her as the droid left the table to fill their order.

Padmé wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was he had to take care of, and decided not to ask. She snuggled up close to him. "This is a great table," she said. "Nice and private."

Anakin smiled, and put his arm around her. "Yes, I was noticing that myself," he said. "Far from the crowds, just the way I like it."

She smiled at him. "You are so bad, Anakin," she said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"_You_ are so sexy," he told her softly, kissing her back. "I can't get enough of you."

"No, nor I you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing deeply, oblivious to the other patrons around them. Finally Padmé broke the kiss. "I've had enough dancing, how about you?" she asked breathlessly.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, let's get out of here," he agreed.

As they rode the crowded lift to their hotel room, Anakin teased his wife mercilessly with images projected into her mind. Padmé tried to give him her best senatorial look to show him how inappropriate she thought his actions were, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved the playful side of her new husband that she was discovering.

Arriving at their suite, Anakin and Padmé were surprised to see a large flower arrangement inside. Anakin looked for a card and after a moment found one.

"Who is it from?" Padmé asked.

Anakin looked up at her after reading the card. "Guess," he said.

"Not Palpatine," Padmé, walking over to him.

He handed her the card with a smile. "No, floral arrangements aren't exactly his style," he quipped. "He's more into listening devices or hired assassins."

"True," she replied, reading the card. She smiled when she saw who it was from. "Mom and Dad," she read. "How nice." She looked up at him. "See? I told you my father would accept you in time."

Anakin snorted in reply. "Somehow I doubt this was his idea."

"Ani, put yourself in his place," she suggested. "What would you do if one day Leia were to come home with a man you didn't trust, a man who weeks earlier had come close to killing her, and have her tell you that she was going to marry him? And then find out that she was pregnant with his child? What would your reaction be?"

Anakin frowned, the thought of such a thing enough to enrage him. "I'd castrate the bastard with a spoon," he replied.

Padmé had to hold back from laughing at his dramatic response. "Well there you go," she said. "So perhaps if you look at it from the point of view of a father you can understand how my father feels."

"I suppose," Anakin replied. "I don't want to talk about your father right now, Padmé," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He glanced over at the floral arrangement. "You don't think he put a bug in that do you?" he asked.

Padmé gave him a smack on the chest. "Don't be smart," she chided him with a smile. "You're so bad sometimes," she added with a shake of her head.

Anakin smiled. "I am, aren't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, you certainly are," she agreed.

"I guess I ought to be …punished," he replied, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "You should be, yes," she replied.

"I'm in your hands," he told her. "Do with me what you will."

"That's a very tempting offer," Padmé replied, running her hands up into his hair. "I might just call your bluff and take you up on it."

"I'm not bluffing," he told her with a smile. "I kind of like the idea of you being in charge. It turns me on."

She smiled. "Is that so?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well then why don't you go and run us a bath?" she suggested. "We've yet to actually see if it is big enough for two."

"As you wish, milady," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it. Then he left her and disappeared into the next room.

Padmé followed him into the bedroom and started to take off her dress. She heard the sound of water running in the next room as Anakin started the bath. Padmé walked over to the dresser and removed her jewelry, all except for her japor pendant, and entered the fresher. Anakin had lit the candles that surrounded the enormous bathtub and dimmed the lights. She smiled. "This is beautiful," she said.

He looked up at her, the sight of her naked body in the candlelight filling him with desire. "You're beautiful," he said, walking over to her.

"Thank you," she replied as he pulled her close. "But you're wearing far too many clothes for a bath."

"Patience, my love," he replied, taking her by the hand and leading her to the tub. "Come here."

He led her to the few steps that led up to the large tub and held her hand as she stepped into it. "Now relax," he said. "And let me do everything."

Padmé leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, loving the way the warm water relaxed her. She waited for a moment or two, wondering what Anakin was doing.

"Move up a little, Angel," he said. She looked up to see him, now naked as well, getting ready to get into the tub with her. She slid forward, allowing him to step in behind her.

"Now, where should we start?" he said, using the Force to float a bar of scented soap over to his hand. "Your arms?" he suggested, taking the soap and one of her arms and running the bar over her wet skin. Padmé found it relaxing, his touch gentle and she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. His hands moved next to her shoulders, which he massaged lightly as he applied the slippery bar to her skin. Down her back he moved as she moved forward to allow him access, his hands massaging as he washed her.

"That feels wonderful," she sighed, melting under his touch.

Anakin smiled. "Oh we're just getting started…"

It was with great reluctance and trepidation that Anakin and Padmé left Bespin the next morning. Neither of them looked forward to the elaborate celebration that Palpatine had promised them; neither of them looked forward to having to pretend to be happy about it. Anakin dreaded the thought of seeing his master again, and hoped that he would be able to mask the hatred he now felt for the Sith from Palpatine, More importantly, he hoped that he would be able to hide the twins from him. There was little doubt in Anakin's mind what Palpatine would do should he learn that Padmé was carrying Anakin's offspring. _I will not let him near my children,_ he vowed. _He will be dead before he even learns of their existence. _

Arriving at Coruscant, they made their way to Padmé's apartment. They had not yet decided where they would be living, and Padmé was trying her best to convince her husband that her apartment was bigger, which was a selling point now that they were expecting twins. Anakin wasn't so sure, but he decided to humor his wife at any rate.

"I haven't been here in so long," Padmé told him as they stepped onto the lift. "I can't help but think about Cordé now."

Anakin nodded. "That's understandable," he replied. "I'm sorry, Angel."

Padmé frowned, trying not to let the pain of that terrible day get to her. She focused on keying in her security code to access the penthouse of the complex.

"Something is wrong," she said after trying twice.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"My code won't work," she told him. "I've tried twice."

Anakin frowned and stepped over to the access panel. "That doesn't make sense," he said. "What is the code?"

Padmé recited the code to him and he entered it, but with the same end result.

"I can over ride it," he told her, turning and looking at her. "But somehow I don't think it's the code that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Anakin hesitated before telling her he thought. "Let's go upstairs," he suggested, using the Force to override the security system. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The lift moved upward as Anakin prepared himself for whatever awaited them in the penthouse suite. The doors opened, and Anakin ignited his lightsaber, stepping forward. "Stay here," he told his wife.

Padmé nodded and watched as Anakin stepped off of the lift. He looked about in the darkness, waiting for the motion sensors to detect his presence. Finally the lights came on, and Anakin found himself standing in the foyer of the apartment. He turned around and looked inside, walking cautiously into the large central room. It was empty. Sensing that there was no danger, he called back to Padmé to join him, which she did at once.

"Everything is gone!" she cried when she joined Anakin. "Every piece of furniture, everything!" she ran into the other rooms to find them equally empty. Anakin followed her, a growing feeling of unease within him.

"Ani, I don't believe it!" she said, turning to him as she stood in what was once her bedroom. "Everything I own is gone!"

Anakin frowned. "Let's go to my apartment," he suggested. "I have a hunch."

Padmé merely nodded, and took the hand he offered and left the room.

"What possible explanation could there be for this?" Padmé asked him as they stepped onto the left. "Is Palpatine responsible for this?"

Anakin frowned. "I think so," he replied. "But I'm not sure how. Perhaps we'll learn more when we get to my place."

Upon leaving 500 Republic, Anakin and Padmé proceeded at once to his apartment, where they found the situation to be no better.

"What is going on?" Padmé asked. "I don't understand any of this!"

"Perhaps I can explain, milady."

Both Anakin and Padmé turned to see Mas Amedda step off the lift. Anakin took his lightsaber in his hands, pulling his wife behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the Chancellor, of course," Amedda replied calmly, looking at Padmé. "He asked me to provide you with an appropriate escort."

"An escort where?" Anakin demanded.

Amedda turned his attention to Anakin. "You'll see soon enough," he replied with a smile.

Anakin frowned, but did not sense any hidden danger behind Amedda's strange behavior. He turned to Padmé. "It's okay," he told her. "Let's go and find out what is going on."

Padmé nodded, more than anxious to learn the truth. She walked with her husband as they followed Amedda back to the lift and headed for the ground floor.

"What is going on?" Anakin demanded as they headed for the landing platform.

"The Chancellor has a surprise for you," Amedda replied. "I am not permitted to tell you what it is."

Anakin looked at his wife, sensing her unease. _This is the first test, _he realized, hoping that she did as well. _ He will be watching us closely to see how we react. _

"I'm sure whatever he has planned will be delightful," Padmé said at last. Anakin smiled, proud of her intuition.

Amedda merely smiled as he took a seat behind the pilot. "Please," he said, indicating the empty seats beside him. "Shall we?"

Anakin and Padmé took their seat beside him and the transport's door closed. Within moments they were airborne and heading in a westerly direction. After about fifteen minutes or so, they started to descend. Padmé could see that they were in one of the most affluent districts of the city, one of the few places where large pieces of land featuring enormous estates were found. The pilot directed the transport to a landing platform.

"Welcome home," Mas Amedda said as he stood up. "This way."

Anakin and Padmé stood up and exchanged a look as they followed him out of the transport and onto the platform. Amedda lead them through a corridor to that lead to a enormous garden.

"What is this place?" Anakin asked. "Why have you taken us here? Where are all our belongings?"

"Inside of course," Palpatine said as he emerged from the garden's abundant shrubbery. "This is your home now," he added, looking at Padmé. "My wedding gift to the two of you."

Anakin and Padmé were too shocked to reply for a moment and simply stared at the enormous house behind the Chancellor. It was simply massive, elaborately bedecked with columns, balconies and intricate wrought iron trim.

"You bought this for us?" Anakin asked at last.

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, only the best for my apprentice and his new bride."

"I…I don't know what to say," Anakin replied.

"It's beautiful," Padmé said, speaking up at last. "Your generosity is truly remarkable, Chancellor. How can we thank you?"

Palpatine smiled. "Just knowing you are happy is thanks enough," he replied smoothly. "Shall we take a look inside?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Anakin and Padmé followed Palpatine into the enormous mansion. A thought suddenly hit Padmé as they stepped into the large foyer.

"Dormé," she said, turning to Anakin. "Where is she? Is she here?"

"Your handmaiden has returned to Naboo," Palpatine informed her, watching Padmé closely for a reaction. "Her services will not be required any longer, since this home has a veritable team of droids ready to assist you in any way necessary."

Padmé was outraged, but knew that she could not say a word. She looked at Anakin, not trying to hide the anger she felt. "She was my friend," she said, directing her anger at Anakin in order to maintain the ruse. "She was my friend!"

Anakin could see how distraught she was, but he could do nothing to comfort her, not without raising Palpatine's suspicions.

"She cannot be trusted," Anakin said at last. "You'll have to learn to live without her…friendship, milady."

Padmé knew that Anakin's words were merely part of the ruse, but that didn't mean they weren't painful to hear nonetheless. _This isn't going to be as easy as I thought, _she thought anxiously, feeling Palpatine's eyes upon her.

"Don't worry, Milady," Palpatine said at last, his tone gentle. "I'm quite certain you will find many new friends in your new situation. Your husband is something of a celebrity, you know."

"Yes, I know," she replied, looking at Anakin with scorn. "Lucky me."

Anakin wasn't certain if she was joking or not at this point. _I hate this,_ he thought, fighting the urge to apologize to her. "Yes, lucky indeed," he remarked as he walked away. "Let's see the rest of the house."

Padmé stood and watched him walk away, the anger she was feeling genuine.

"Milady?" Palpatine said, offering her his arm.

It took all of Padmé's remarkable self control not to shudder at the thought of touching the vile Sith; instead, she gave him a smile and hooked her arm through his.

"Right this way," he said as they walked off.

Anakin and Padmé were astonished at the sheer opulence of their new home. While both were accustomed to the finer things in life, neither had seen anything like this. Marble floors, coffered ceilings, stain glass windows, winding stairways, fountains, art work…there seemed to be no end to the riches. Padmé found herself embarrassed by it all, for while she had grown up in a privileged family, this was opulent beyond reason. It was almost as though Palpatine had gone to great lengths to make the place as luxurious as possible, perhaps knowing that it would fly in the face of Padmé's' sense of social justice. She had always been a champion of the underprivileged, and had donated a lot of her own personal fortune to various charities on Coruscant. Clearly such decadence would be an affront to her sensibilities; clearly that had been his intention all along. _Another test, _Anakin realized as they walked though the veritable maze of rooms.

"As you can see, there is plenty of space," Palpatine remarked as they made their way back down one of the enormous winding stairways. "Plenty of room for children," he added with a smile.

"We have no plans for children," Anakin replied. "But that is good to know just in case."

Palpatine nodded. "Indeed," he replied. He checked his wrist chrono. "I have a meeting to get to now," he told them. "But I will see you both at the celebration tonight. I have reserved the banquet hall in the Senate chambers for 1900 hours tonight."

"We're looking forward to it," Anakin told him. "Aren't we, Milady?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, most anxiously."

Palpatine smiled, impressed by Padmé's sense of diplomacy. He knew that she was upset and angry, and yet she done an effective job of hiding it.

"Come up to my offices first," Palpatine told Anakin. "I have another little surprise for you."

"Of course," Anakin replied. "We'll see you then."

Palpatine nodded, and then took his leave of them, accompanied by Mas Amedda.

Anakin waited until they had gone and then turned to his wife. "Quite a surprise," he said simply.

Padmé said nothing, her eyes saying everything.

Anakin walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I truly am. I didn't want any of this to happen, surely you know that."

"Ani, should we be talking like this?" she said. "I mean…" she stopped, too fearful to continue.

"You needn't worry about listening devices, Padmé," he told her. "I would have sensed them as we toured the house."

Padmé simply nodded in response. "I don't like this," she told him. "I don't like that he sent Dormé home, I don't like that he had all our things moved, and I certainly don't like this monstrosity of a house. It's gaudy, and tacky, and ridiculously ostentatious."

Anakin nodded, agreeing with everything she said. "I know," he replied. "He's testing us, Angel, don't you see? He wants to see how we react to this. He wants to trap us, but he won't. He underestimates us both if he thinks he can trick us into something so easily."

Padmé frowned. "I really don't like the fact that he mentioned children," she told him. "It made me think that he knows about the twins. You said he wouldn't find out, Anakin. Please tell me he doesn't know about them!"

"Angel, he doesn't know," Anakin assured her. "I promise you. He was just fishing for information, watching us to see our reaction. He's testing us, Angel; don't ever forget that. Everything he says and everything he does has a purpose. This is a dangerous game we're playing, Padmé; a game I mean to win. But I need your help to do it. You can't let him get you rattled this way. Tonight will be a big test, and we have to be ready for anything."

Padmé took a deep breath to calm herself. "I know," she replied. "I just didn't realize how hard this was going to be," she told him softly. "But don't worry, Ani. I won't let you down. I've been in politics most of my life; I know how to hide how I feel."

Anakin smiled and took her face in her hands. "Everything will be fine, Angel," he assured her. "I promise. We just have to concentrate on getting through tonight, and once that's done, he will back down, I'm sure of it. Once he sees that I am still very much the Sith he expects me to be, and that you are merely my plaything, he will back off."

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. "Plaything am I?" she replied.

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he said with a grin. "At least that's what he thinks. If he knew the real truth, he never would believe it."

"And what is the real truth, in your estimation?" she asked.

"That I am really your plaything," he told her. "Your slave, in every conceivable way."

Padmé laughed. "No, you're not my slave," she told him, relenting at last. "I like soul mate much better."

Anakin smiled. "Yes, so do I," he agreed.

"Perhaps I should go upstairs and pick out what I'm going to wear tonight," Padmé said, walking away from him. "I only hope one of these droids knows how to do my hair."

Anakin and Padmé arrived at the office of the Chancellor ten minutes before the grand celebration was due to start. Both felt a sense of trepidation as they waited for admittance to Palpatine's inner sanctum, neither knowing what to expect.

"Come in, come in," Palpatine said appearing at the doorway. "You look lovely tonight, Senator," he added, looking at Padmé with approval.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Padmé replied as she and Anakin entered the office.

"Please, sit down," Palpatine said, offering a chair to Padmé. "I'm glad you're here for this, Milady."

"For what?" Padmé asked as she sat down.

"For the crowning moment in your husband's apprenticeship," Palpatine replied. "I have decided to knight him, thus making him a full fledged Sith Lord."

Padmé forced herself to smile, the effort almost painful. She looked at Anakin, whose face bore an expression of surprise.

"I …I don't know what to say," Anakin said at last. "You honor me, Master."

Palpatine smiled. "Kneel, Anakin Skywalker," he said.

Padmé watched in silent horror as Anakin knelt at the feet of the monstrous Sith Lord. She felt nauseous all of a sudden, the scene before her almost too much to bear.

"You have been a loyal and worthy apprentice," Palpatine said, resting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "So now I knight you Darth Vader," he continued. "Rise, Lord Vader."

Anakin stood up, glancing at his wife as he did so. He was alarmed by the sudden pallor of her face. "Thank you, my master," he said dutifully.

"Of course for now this will have to remain our little secret," Palpatine said, addressing them both. "Should the Jedi learn of it….well, let's just say they would have objections."

"Yes, no doubt of that," Anakin concurred.

"Well then, Lord and Lady Vader," Palpatine continued. "Let's be off to your wedding feast. I promise you it will be an affair to be remembered."

"Of that I have no doubt," Padmé said, taking Anakin's hand. "I'd like to use the fresher first, if I might."

"Of course, milady," Palpatine said. "Right through that door, on your left."

Padmé excused herself and made her way to the fresher. No sooner had she closed the door and locked it, then another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up. Bracing her hand against the wall of the fresher, she took deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves. _I won't let him win, _she thought resolutely. _I will not let him defeat me!_

Having taken a cold drink of water and fixing her makeup, she left the fresher, the picture of calmness once again.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" she said as she rejoined Anakin and Palpatine.

The banquet hall was already full of guests when the three of them arrived.

"Allow me to introduce you properly to our guests," Palpatine said. "Just remain here for a moment."

"As you wish," Anakin replied.

Palpatine walked into the room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked his wife.

Padmé shook her head. "No, I'm not," she replied. "But it can't be helped. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Anakin frowned, not convinced. "This will be over soon, Angel," he told her. "And then we…"

"That's our cue," she said as she heard Palpatine announce their names. "Show time, Ani."

Anakin took her hand and they proceeded into the room amidst the applause of the assembled guests. Padmé looked around the room, seeing many faces that she recognized: Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, as well as many other senators; several members of the Jedi Council were also present, which surprised her somewhat. She and Anakin made their way though the crowd, shaking hands and accepting the congratulations of all.

It was with mixed feelings that Anakin faced the Jedi again. He could not help but think of that day so long ago, the day they had rejected him…

_Correct you were, Qui-Gon. _

_His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians. The Force is strong with him. _

_He's to be trained, then._

_No. He will not be trained._

_No??!!_

_He is too old. There is already too much anger in him._

Anakin pushed the memories from his mind, forcing himself to remain focused on the present. Padmé needed his support, and he needed to be alert to Palpatine's machinations.

"Senator Amidala," said Kenobi as he shook Padmé's hand. "It has been far too long."

"Indeed it has, Master Kenobi," she replied with a smile. "It was nice of you to come."

"Not at all," Kenobi replied, turning his attention to Anakin. "I was rather surprised to learn of your marriage."

Anakin looked at the Jedi, fighting against the jealousy that surged through him. He could not forget what Palpatine had told him about Kenobi, and, even though he knew it was not true, just the thought of Kenobi being Padmé's lover was enough to make him jealous. _But she's yours now, _he thought, _she loves you….get over it. _

"Excuse me," Padmé said. "I need to speak with Senator Organa."

Anakin watched his wife walk away before returning his attention to Kenobi.

"You've made quite a name for yourself, Anakin," Kenobi said, watching Anakin closely.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, without the help of the Jedi," he remarked.

Kenobi cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed," he replied. "Makes me wonder what you could have accomplished had Qui-Gon survived," he continued, a brief look of sadness passing through his eyes.

Anakin didn't know how to reply; he had expected a much different reception from the Jedi master; it made him realize that Padmé had been right about them all along.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was a great man," Anakin said at last. "His death was a tragic loss."

Kenobi nodded. "It was," he agreed, surprised by Anakin's words. "He was a good friend."

Anakin nodded, the memories of Qui-Gon threatening to derail his attempts to remain impassive. "Excuse me," he said, anxious to get away from Kenobi all of a sudden. He was dredging up memories and feelings Anakin had soon not acknowledge or admit to, particularly now.

Kenobi watched as Anakin walked away, confused by the encounter.

"Well? What did he say?"

Kenobi turned to see Mace Windu standing at his side.

"He…said that Qui-Gon's death was a tragic loss," Kenobi replied.

Windu frowned. "He did?"

Kenobi nodded, his eyes following Anakin as he made his way through the room. "I sense a change in him, Master Windu," he continued. "He is not the arrogant young man I expected."

"What are you saying?" Windu asked.

"I'm not sure," Kenobi admitted. "But surely the fact that Senator Amidala married him must mean something."

Windu snorted. "Don't be so sure," he replied. "Does she look happy to you?"

Kenobi looked around the room to find Padmé. He studied her as she stood exchanging pleasantries with some of the senators. While the senator looked spectacular in her floor length evening gown and opulent jewels, she did not have the sparkle in her eyes that Kenobi expected to see from a newly married woman. Rather, she appeared to be a woman going through the motions, a woman putting on a show; and it made Kenobi wonder what the reality of her marriage to Anakin Skywalker was.

"No, she doesn't," Kenobi replied at last.

"Why don't you see what you can learn from her?" Windu suggested. "She knows you the best; she may open up to you."

_I doubt it, _Kenobi thought. "As you wish," he replied. "I will do my best."

"I have to say I'm quite surprised by your marriage, Padmé," Bail Organa said to Padmé. "When did all this happen?"

"Anakin and I have known one another for years," she replied evasively.

"Yes, but he is not exactly the boy you knew when you were queen, is he?" Organa challenged.

Padmé glanced nervously around before she replied. "Everyone grows up, Bail," she replied.

Organa frowned at her response. "You're very edgy, Padmé," he commented. "What is going on?"

Padmé turned her eyes back to his. "Nothing whatsoever," she replied. "I love my husband, that's all that matters."

Organa was about to comment further but Padmé prevented it by walking away.

"Everything alright, Padmé?"

Padmé turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi at her side. "Why do you ask?" she replied.

"You just seem rather…uneasy," Kenobi replied. "I've never seen you like this; you're usually so calm and collected."

Padmé smiled. "Just a little bit of stage fright I guess," she replied. "It's not every day I'm the center of attention this way."

Kenobi nodded, not sure he believed her. "I hope you know that you can trust me, Padmé," he said. "And that you can come to the Council at any time if you need help."

"What makes you think I need help?" she asked, walking away from him.

Anakin watched the encounter from across the room, the jealously surging through him, sending ripples of darkness through the Force. He walked over to his wife as Palpatine watched, pleased with the way things were unfolding.

"Something going on I should know about?" he asked.

Padmé looked up at him, startled by the intensity in his eyes. "I'll tell you later," she told him quietly. "Right now we're being watched."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he replied. "Let's give him a show," he added, pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly. Padmé knew that part of the ruse was to appear not to want Anakin, but it was so hard to pretend not to when he was kissing her this way. Yet she knew they were being watched, and so she summoned her nerve and ended the kiss.

"I hardly think this is the right place for this," she said, loud enough to be heard by others.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "You are my wife," he replied, taking her by the arm again. "Any place is the right place," he added, pulling her closer and kissing her again.

Most of the guests were shocked by Anakin's behavior; to them it seemed quite obvious that the Senator was frightened and even resentful of her husband, his touch making her uncomfortable and edgy.

As for Palpatine, he watched the scene with a critical eye. Anakin was very aggressive, even possessive of his wife; which pleased him. As for the good senator, Palpatine could sense her uneasiness at her husband's public display. She was afraid of him, that much was certain; this pleased Palpatine also. _Just keep being afraid, Senator, and things will be just fine. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

It was very late when Anakin and Padmé were finally able to leave the gala celebration, both of them tense and exhausted from the ordeal. They flew home in silence, neither of them in the mood for talking as they contemplated the events of the past twenty-four hours.

Anakin turned and glanced at his wife as he directed the speeder to their new home. As relieved as she was that the night was over, he could sense how tense she still was. He reached over and took her hand, startling her out of her reverie.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Just tired, that's all," she replied.

"You were amazing tonight," he told her with a smile. "I half believed your performance myself."

Padmé smiled at his praise. "Well, I know what's at stake, Ani. I'm not about to let that monster win."

"He won't win, Angel," he assured her, pressing her hand to his lips. "I promise you that."

"I saw you talking to Obi-Wan Kenobi," she commented. "I can't imagine what the two of you had to say to one another."

Anakin's jaw tightened ever so slightly at the mention of Kenobi. "Not much," he replied simply. "Though the two of you seemed to have plenty to say to one another."

Padmé watched him, noting the subtle change in his demeanor. "You're jealous," she declared. "Aren't you?"

Anakin frowned. "No, of course I'm not," he lied.

Padmé smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're not a very good liar, my love," she told him. "Actually our conversation may help us in our cause."

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose my performance even fooled the Jedi," she told him. "Obi-Wan was concerned about my well being, and said that if I ever needed help I could come to the Jedi Council."

"How magnanimous of him," Anakin remarked.

"Now Ani, don't be like that," she said. "Think of it; this gives us an opening, a reason to go to the Jedi. Only it won't be just me, it will be both of us. I think we ought to see them as soon as possible. You know yourself it's only a matter of time before Palpatine finds out about the babies."

Anakin considered her words. The conversations he'd had with the Jedi had been far more cordial than he had anticipated; were they in fact open minded enough to listen to what he had to say? Having the Jedi as his allies was not something he had ever imagined happening; yet, if he were to bring down Palpatine, he would undoubtedly need their help.

"Very well," he replied at last. "We'll think of a way to make this work."

Padmé nodded, and then smiled. "You're very cute when you're jealous, by the way," she told him.

Anakin looked at her, not able to prevent a smile. "I'm not jealous," he insisted.

Padmé merely laughed.

The household droids had kept the house well lit for Anakin and Padmé upon their return. Neither of them was thrilled with the idea of living in such a house, and wondered if they would ever feel at home there.

"Is there anything I can get either of you?" a protocol droid asked as Anakin and Padmé entered the enormous foyer.

"No, thank you," Padmé replied. "You may close down for the night."

"Thank you Lady Vader," the droid replied and shuffled away.

"I hate being called that," Padmé said as they walked up the stairs.

"I'm sure," Anakin replied. "No doubt Palpatine programmed all the droids to call us by the Sith name he gave me."

"No doubt," Padmé muttered. "Every opportunity to infuriate me."

Anakin smiled. "He does have that talent. Come on, Angel; let's forget about him for tonight, okay?"

"I will try," she said as they entered the enormous bed chamber. Padmé proceeded to the dressing table and sat down. "I miss Dormé," she sighed.

"I know," Anakin said, standing behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll help you if you wish."

Padmé looked up at him in the mirror with a smile. "You'll be my hand maiden?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he began pulling pins from her hair. "I always wondered how you kept all this hair in such unusual arrangements."

Padmé smiled. "It isn't easy, let me tell you."

"No, I'm sure," he replied, continuing to pull pins from her hair. "I always figured you had some sort of force field hidden in your head dress."

Padmé laughed at this. "Ani, you're too funny," she told him as she helped him with the pins.

"Now what's next?" he asked as they removed the last of the pins.

Padmé handed him her hairbrush. "One hundred strokes," she told him.

Anakin took the brush. "One hundred?"

Padmé nodded.

"As you wish, milady," he said, commencing on the task at hand. He smoothed out her long hair with his hand as he used the other to brush its long tresses. Padmé closed her eyes, finding it relaxing having someone brush her hair.

"You are very good at this," she said as he neared the end of the hundred strokes. "Have you done this before?"

Anakin looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what she was really asking. "Have I brushed a woman's hair before?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I know you've had lovers in the past."

"True," he replied. "But I don't recall brushing their hair."

"I see," she responded, looking away.

Anakin smiled. "Now who's jealous," he commented.

She brought her eyes back to his. "Well at least I have reason to be," she replied.

"Oh? How do you figure that?"

Padmé frowned. "You've been with other women, Anakin," she replied.

"So? I'm married to you."

"That doesn't mean the thought of you with other women doesn't bother me."

"Why should it? It's you I chose, not them."

"I know that, but…"

"Listen to me," he said, turning her around to face him. "What I had in the past was meaningless, physical gratification. Those women meant nothing to me. I know that sounds callous, but it's true. I love _you_, Padmé; when we are together, it's more than just sex; it's more than just a union of our bodies; it's a union of our souls. I've never had that with any woman, just you. Do you see the difference?"

She nodded, his words touching her heart. "You never cease to amaze me," she told him, taking his face in her hands.

"No?"

She shook her head. "I am so proud of you, Ani," she told him, stroking his face gently. "You've come so far from the man who came to my home two months ago. I knew you were in there somewhere."

Anakin traced one finger down the side of her face. "That man was lost until you came back into my life," he told her, bringing his face closer to hers. He captured her mouth in a tender kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"What for?"

"For believing in me," he told her. "For not giving up on me even when I had. Your faith in me means more than I can express."

Padmé smiled. "Of course I have faith in you, Anakin," she replied. "I love you."

Anakin pulled her to her feet and drew her close. "I love you too, Angel," he said. "Now is there anything else I can do for you, milady?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Well, you could help me get undressed," she told him with a smile.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Was _that_ part of Dormé's job?" he teased.

Padmé gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Smart guy!" she replied with a laugh.

Anakin laughed. "Sorry, I'm bad, I know," he said, reaching behind her and slowly unzipping her dress.

"Yes, you are," she agreed. "I don't know how I put up with you sometimes."

"Neither do I," he replied, pulling the straps down off of her shoulders. He brought his mouth to one shoulder and planted a trail of kisses along it.

"Can I be of any further assistance, milady?" he asked as his lips grazed along her neck.

Padmé closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations he was creating within her. "Well," she said finally, "you could lose some of the clothes."

"You think so, do you?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe next.

"Most definitely," she told him, opening her eyes. "In fact, let me help you," she suggested.

"By all means," he said, removing his hands from her body.

Padmé stepped closer and began removing his tunic. Anakin watched her, growing excited by her determination and eagerness. Finally she pushed the tunic from him and ran her hands up over his broad chest. "You are so sexy," she told him looking up at him with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad you think so," he remarked as he captured her in his embrace once again.

Padmé woke up early the next morning feeling queasy. She got out of bed carefully so as not to awaken Anakin and hurried to the adjoining fresher where she promptly vomited. _Morning sickn_ess, she realized, surprised by its early onset. She splashed cold water on her face and then took a cold drink before stepping into the shower. She had been away from her office for many weeks, and was anxious to check in. No doubt the capital was buzzing with gossip about her; she wanted to get back into things before too many wild rumors started.

Anakin woke up just in time to see his wife about to open the door to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he called.

She turned around, startled by the sudden sound of his voice. "I'm just going to the office to check in," she told him, walking back to the bed. "I won't be long."

Anakin reached over and took her hand. "Sure you can't put that off for say…an hour or so?" he asked with a smile.

Padmé laughed as she sat on the side of the bed. "You are insatiable," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "And while that is a most tempting offer, I really must decline. Jar Jar is expecting me, and if I don't show up he'll work himself up into a frenzy. You know what he's like."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Why don't you meet me there later on?" she suggested. "We could have lunch together before coming home."

"Sounds good," he said, stretching languidly. "I may just sleep a little longer. You wore me out last night," he told her with a grin.

Padmé laughed. "Well it was well worth it," she said, kissing him again. "I'll see you later."

Anakin nodded as she stood up and left him. Hearing her descend down the stairs, he rolled over and promptly went back to sleep.

Padmé liked her freedom, thrived on independence; so the fact that a droid was waiting to take her wherever she wanted to go really annoyed her; the fact that this droid had been provided and programmed by Palpatine even more so.

The Coruscant cityscape had not changed in her weeks away from the capital; things looked just as they had before she'd left. Yet she herself had changed in a myriad of ways since that day what seemed like eons ago. Never in a thousand years would she have imagined herself to be married to Anakin Skywalker and carrying his twins upon returning to the senate. And yet, here she was.

"Senator Amidala!" Jar Jar squealed upon seeing her enter the suite of offices she held. "Meesa so happy to seein you!!"

"Hello Jar Jar," Padmé replied with a smile. "It's good to see you too."

"Dey say you isa married now, Milady," he continued, following her like a paper trained pup. "To Anakin Skywalker!"

"That's right, Jar Jar," Padmé replied. "We were married a week or so back. You remember him, don't you?"  
Jar Jar nodded. "Little Ani not so little any more," he commented.

Padmé merely smiled in response. "I'm not here for long," she told him. "Just to check my messages."

"Okey dokey, Senator," Jar Jar replied as the door closed behind her. He returned to his own desk, where he was attempting to look official when she had entered the room.

Padmé spent the next two hours poring over messages that she had received over the passed two months, messages that Jar Jar had felt too personal to handle. Many of them needed to be answered immediately she soon realized, hoping that she would be finished with them before Anakin arrived. She had to force herself to focus on her work, her mind drifting every so often to his face, to the previous night, to the way he looked as he languished in their bed earlier that morning. How easy it would have been to stay home with him! But Padmé had a strong sense of duty, and knew that her office needed her sooner rather than later.

Jar Jar had just managed to get through a pile of correspondence that Padmé had delegated to him when the doors to the suite opened again. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat for the second time.

"Obi!!" the over-excited gungan exclaimed, scrambling out of his chair. "Meesa so happy to seein you!!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello Jar Jar," he replied. "Long time no see. I was wondering if you might be able to tell me when you expect to see Senator Amidala. Has she given you any indication when she might be in?"

"She's in right now," Jar Jar replied, pointing to her office.

Kenobi was surprised but pleased to hear it. "May I be permitted to speak with her?"

"Isa go askin her," Jar Jar replied, lumbering over to Padmé's door. He entered without knocking, something which drove Padmé straight up the wall.

"Exsqueeze me, Senator," Jar Jar said as Padmé looked up from her computer.

"What is it, Jar Jar?"

"Master Obi here to seein you, Milady," he replied.

Padmé was surprised, and stood up. "Show him in," she replied.

Jar Jar left her and soon after Obi-Wan entered the room.

"Good morning, Senator," Obi-Wan began with a bow. "Forgive me for coming here unannounced and uninvited."

"Don't be silly, Obi-Wan," she replied. "You know you are always welcome. Sit down, please."

Obi-Wan sat down as Padmé joined him. "What brings you by?" she asked.

Kenobi studied her closely, trying to read her thoughts; but Padmé was very good at hiding them, something her husband had taught her well.

"I'm just concerned about you, that's all," he replied at last. "You were rather edgy last night when we spoke."

"Was I?" she asked evasively.

"Padmé, don't talk circles around me," he replied. "I sense that there is much more to this marriage of yours than meets the eye. Won't you please tell me what the devil is going on?"

"It's none of your business what is going on, Kenobi."

Padmé looked up to see Anakin standing in the doorway. She stood up. "Ani, I didn't expect you so soon."

"Obviously not," he replied, looking at her. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here??"

Obi-Wan stood up to face Anakin, sensing the young man's great anger. "That's what I would like to know, Anakin. What _is _going on?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Tension filled the office for a few moments until finally Padmé spoke.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan just arrived," she told him, seeing the rage in his eyes. "I think your timing is perfect, since we wanted to speak to the Jedi anyway."

Obi-Wan turned to her at this. "Oh?" he asked. "Why is that?"

"There is a so much to tell you I hardly know where to start," she said, watching Anakin as he slowly started to calm down. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the desk behind her, looking at Obi-Wan appraisingly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Obi-Wan said, watching as Anakin leaned forward and kissed his wife. "I…." he stopped as a realization dawned on him. "You two are in love, aren't you?"

Padmé looked back at Anakin, and then at Obi-Wan. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it certainly is," he replied. "Though it wasn't last night. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite."

"Good, then our ruse is working," Padmé commented.

"Excuse me? Ruse? What ruse?" Obi-Wan asked, completely bewildered by this point.

"Perhaps you ought to start at the beginning, Angel," Anakin suggested.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, good idea." She took a deep breath and then looked back at Obi-Wan. "The Supreme Chancellor is behind the attempt on my life," she told him. "He is in league with the Separatists, and wants me dead because I oppose the formation of a Republican army."

Obi-Wan sat for a moment in silence, too stunned to reply. "I…I beg your pardon?" he said at last. "Palpatine is a Separatist?? How is this possible?" He looked at Anakin.

"He's more than a separatist," Anakin said. "He's a Sith Lord."

Kenobi's widened in utter shock. "A Sith Lord? Are you sure??"

Anakin did not reply, but removed his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited it, the red blade glowing ominously. "Yes, I'm sure," he replied.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say at this point. The Jedi Council had begun to suspect the presence of a Sith Lord, but had been unable to find him or even to find definitive proof of his existence. And now, here was the apprentice of the Sith Lord revealing his identity. It hardly seemed possible, and it made Obi-Wan wonder….

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked at last. "Why are you telling me this? If you are the apprentice to the Sith, then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to bring him down," Anakin replied at once. "I want to make him pay for all that he has taken from me, all the lies he has fed me for so long."

"So you want revenge? Is that your motivation for betraying him?" Obi-Wan challenged.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Kenobi," he replied coolly. "You have no idea what my life has been like since the Jedi cast me aside."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "I am quite well acquainted with your exploits, Anakin," he countered. "You are nothing if not infamous."

"If you have something to say, Kenobi, just come out and say it," Anakin said, standing up. "Otherwise…"

"Anakin, please," Padmé said, stepping in at last. She looked from one man to the other. "This posturing is not accomplishing anything. There is more to Anakin's desire to have Palpatine stopped than simple revenge, Obi-Wan; the fate of the galaxy is at stake, and he knows it. That is the true impetus behind it."

Obi-Wan did not reply at once, unsure how much he ought to divulge to them about the Jedi Council's suspicions. It was clear that Padmé trusted Anakin; but she was in love with the man, which itself was shocking.

"Please elaborate," Obi-Wan said at last.

Padmé looked at Anakin briefly. "Palpatine is ruthless and manipulative, Obi-Wan; the only reason he took Anakin in all those years ago was because he saw the power that Anakin possesses. He wanted that power at his disposal, and, for the past decade, has had just that. Now all the pieces are in place, and he only has to create this army in order to realize his ultimate goal; complete and utter control of the galaxy."

"You know this is his goal?" he asked Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "He has nothing but contempt for the Senate," he told him. "Although he hides it well behind a façade of diplomacy and benevolence. And as for the Jedi…well you can imagine how he feels. He has spent the past decade nurturing hatred for the Jedi in me as well, starting by telling me that the Jedi didn't care what became of me after the death of Qui-Gon."

"And you believed him?"

Anakin frowned. "I was nine years old," he replied. "Of course I did. What else did I know?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," he replied, starting to understand. "So Palpatine has groomed you to be his right hand," he said, trying to piece it together. "And has trained you in the ways of the Dark Side?"

Anakin nodded.

"So if you are a Sith, then how did you end up married to Senator Amidala? I don't imagine the two of you have a lot in common."

"Anakin came to Naboo while I was there under the protection of the Jedi," Padmé explained. "Palpatine sent him there to kill me."

"But obviously his attempt failed," Obi-Wan remarked.

"No, he abandoned the mission," Padmé told him. "When we met face to face against after so many years, he wasn't able to do it."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked, addressing Anakin. "What stopped you?"

"Many things," Anakin replied. "But mainly it was Padmé who stopped me. She made me stop and examine my motives, and made me realize that Palpatine was lying to me about everything that mattered, including the past, about her, about everything. The more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that she was right. Palpatine had spent ten years trying to make me forget about my mother, turning me against Padmé, against the Jedi…and it was all based on lies. All he ever cared about was his own motives, and was using me to achieve them. But no more."

"Anakin has to continue to maintain the appearance of being a loyal apprentice," Padmé explained. "Or Palpatine will become suspicious. He believes I married Anakin in order to prevent him from killing me. He doesn't know how we truly feel about one another," she concluded, looking at Anakin.

"Of course not," Obi-Wan commented. "Sith don't love." He looked at Anakin. "So what does that make you, then?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Anakin replied. "All I know is that I have rejected Palpatine and all that he represents. I will not allow him to control me or my family, not ever again."

"Family??" obi-wan asked. "Are you saying that…" he stopped, looking at Padmé.

"Yes, I'm expecting twins," Padmé told him. "Palpatine knows nothing of them, and we hope to keep it that way."

"The offspring of Anakin Skywalker would pose a tremendous threat to him," Obi-Wan observed. "How do you plan to keep their existence from him a secret? Surely it will become obvious before long."

"By that time Palpatine will be dead," Anakin declared. "I will see to that personally if I must."

Obi-Wan did not reply immediately, but stood up and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. His mind was spinning with all that he had learned in such short order. It would be easy to dismiss it all as an elaborate trap set for the Jedi by a vengeful, angry young man; but somehow Obi-Wan knew better. The love Skywalker bore for his wife and their unborn children was crystal clear, and the love she bore him just as evident. Their auras were brilliant with it, undeniable and potent. Senator Amidala was not a woman who could be manipulated; she was one of the strongest people Kenobi had ever known. And she believed in Anakin with every fiber of her being; that alone was reason enough not to dismiss this startling and incredible turn of events. Amidala believed it, and that was enough.

Obi-Wan turned back to the couple. "The Jedi Council must know this," he said at last. "Palpatine must be stopped."

Padmé looked over to her husband with a smile. "I told you they would listen," she said to him.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-Five

Padmé watched her husband as they ate lunch at a restaurant downtown. She could see that he was still thinking about the conversation they'd had with Obi-Wan Kenobi earlier, and she had to wonder what was going through his mind.

"You're very pensive," she commented at last.

Anakin looked up at her. "I suppose I am," he replied.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered.

Anakin sighed, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I'm just thinking about what Kenobi asked me," he said. "He asked me if I'm not a Sith, then what am I."

Padmé nodded. "And you don't quite know yet, do you?"

"No," he replied. "I don't. The darkness is still there, Padmé; I cannot ignore it."

"I know," she replied. "But it is not as much a part of you as it was, surely you can see that."

"You're right," he concurred. "Having you and my mother in my life has done that. I miss her," he added.

"Why don't we bring her here to live with us?" Padmé suggested. "She would love to be close by when the twins arrive."

Anakin smiled. "She would," he replied. "But I'm not sure it's safe. If Palpatine found out that she was in my life, she could be in danger."

"He doesn't need to know who she is," Padmé replied.

"Then how would we explain her presence in our home?" Anakin asked. "Palpatine dismissed your handmaidens, remember?"

Padmé nodded, frustrated. "I suppose we can't," she replied.

Anakin reached out and took her hand. "Thanks for trying, though," he said. "I know you miss her too. Once Palpatine has been dealt with, then we will bring her here. She'd be a great help to you when the twins are born."

Padmé smiled. "Lots of diapers to be changed," she remarked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, no doubt," he said with a smile. He hesitated before continuing. "Do you really think the Jedi Council will believe what we have to say?"

"Yes I do," she replied at once. "Obi-Wan did, so why won't they?"

"I suppose," he conceded. "It's probably wise that we don't go to them," he added. "I'm sure somehow Palpatine would find out, and that would be impossible to explain."

"Yes it would," she said. "Meeting in our home is the perfect solution. Obi-Wan seemed to think that they would be most anxious to speak with us," Padmé continued. "Perhaps we'll see them tonight."

"Perhaps," Anakin replied. His comlink sounded, and he activated it. It was Palpatine. "Yes, my master," he said dutifully.

_I trust I'm not interrupting anything, _came Palpatine's voice.

"No, of course not," Anakin replied.

_I need to see you at once, Lord Vader, _Palpatine said. _Come to my office immediately. _

Anakin glanced up at his wife. "As you wish, my master." He switched off the device. "I guess I'm going to the Chancellor's office," he commented.

"So it seems," Padmé said with a frown. "You don't think he suspects we've been talking to the Jedi, do you?"

Anakin sighed. "I hope not," he said, standing up. He bent to kiss his wife. "I'll see you later, Angel. Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about."

Padmé nodded, hoping he was right. "Be safe, Ani," she said.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll be home later on."

Padme watched him leave, a feeling of unease growing within her.

"You summoned me?" Anakin asked as he entered Palpatine's office a short time later.

Palpatine stood looking out the large window in his office, his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes," he said without turning. "I need you to go to Kamino."

Anakin walked toward the Chancellor. "Kamino?" he asked. "Why?"

Palpatine turned to face his apprentice. "Since when do I need to give a reason for my orders, Lord Vader?" he snapped.

Anakin fought to keep his cool, which he did with some effort. "I merely meant, what is my mission there?"

"I want you to check on the progress of our clones," Palpatine replied.

Anakin had suspected that Palpatine had been quietly creating a clone army, but until this moment had not known for certain. "As you wish, my master," he replied at last with a bow.

Palpatine watched his apprentice as he left. He wanted Anakin off world when the vote was taken, wanting the Lady Vader the opportunity to prove her loyalty. _And if she fails to do so…then she will no longer be a useful tool. _

After a workout and a shower, Anakin headed for the home. He was anxious to talk to the Jedi Council now that he had the proof he needed. Now that they knew Palpatine was creating an army, it would be an easy task to have him charged with treason.

"Angel? You home?" Anakin called as he entered the enormous foyer of their home.

"Lord Vader is there something I can…"

"No," Anakin said, cutting the droid off. "Where is my wife?"

"Lady Vader is with visitors," the droid replied. "They are …"

"Never mind," Anakin said, "I can find her."

The droid looked askance at the young man as he walked away.

Anakin found Padmé in one of the mansion's many parlors; with her sat Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda. They all looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Good, you're here," he said without preamble. "I've just learned something rather significant. Palpatine has a clone army waiting for activation on Kamino. He has sent me there to check on its progress."

The three Jedi sat and stared at Anakin for a moment, his words shocking and surprising them.

Standing there under their scrutiny, memories flashed through Anakin's mind as he was reminded of a day long ago when he had come into their midst…

_**Good, good, young one. How feel you?  
Cold, sir.**_

_**Afraid are you?  
No, sir.  
Afraid to give up your life?**_

_**I don't think so.**_

_**See through you, we can.  
Be mindful of your feelings...  
Your thoughts dwell on your mother. **_

_**I miss her.  
Afraid to lose her, I think.  
What's that got to do with anything?  
Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering.  
I am not afraid!  
A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you.  
I am not afraid.  
Then continue, we will.**_

Anakin shook the memories from his mind, the thought of that day threatening to make him lose the control of his emotions he had.

"Obi-Wan has told us all about your suspicions about the Chancellor," Mace Windu spoke up at last.

"Shocked we were, to hear it," Yoda commented with a shake of his head.

"Do you believe me?" Anakin challenged, looking at each of the Jedi in succession.

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged a look, giving Anakin reason to think that perhaps they did not.

"You have been this man's right hand for ten years, and now you expect us to trust you?" Windu challenged.   
Padmé looked at Anakin too and then back at the Jedi. "Anakin has changed," she said at this point, seeing where the conversation was heading. "The fact that I am still alive is proof of that. Palpatine sent him to kill me."

"Spared your life, he did?" Yoda asked the incredulity clear in his voice.

"Yes he did," Padmé replied, looking at Anakin.

"Why?" Windu asked.

Anakin looked at Padmé, wondering if he ought to reveal his true reasons for refusing to kill her. The Jedi placed no importance on love, or emotional attachment of any sort.

"I realized that the Chancellor was wrong about Senator Amidala," he said at last. "I knew that she couldn't possibly be a traitor as he claimed."

"The Chancellor thinks you're a traitor?" Mace Windu asked. "None of this makes any sense! Why would he? Why would he try to have you killed?"

"Palpatine is behind every attempt on my life," Padmé replied. "Including the explosion on the landing platform. He wants me out of the way so his plans to create a Republican army can go ahead without further opposition."

Yoda nodded, as the truth of what Padmé was suggesting started to dawn on him. "Emergency powers, a war would give him," he said. "Ultimate power would be his."

"That's exactly what he wants," Anakin said, looking from one Jedi to another. "And you know why, don't you?"

Yoda nodded once more. "A Sith," he said simply. The other Jedi looked at him in shock.

"You mean to say that the Chancellor of the Republic is a Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Anakin said. "He's trained me to be one as well. He saw in me what Qui-Gon saw all those years ago."

"Only he didn't train you to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"No," Anakin replied. "Of course not. But when the Council refused to train me, I had no where to go. I was a boy of nine, how was I to know that he was only using me for his own ends?"

"You couldn't have known, Anakin," Padmé put in. "You were a kind, trusting boy. You had no way of knowing that Palpatine was using you."

"Is that why you've come to us, Skywalker?" Windu asked. "Out of a sense of revenge?"

Anakin smiled. He had never liked Mace Windu, even when he had been a child; he sensed great arrogance in the Jedi Master, and an inherent dislike for him. That had certainly not changed.

"I'd be lying if I said revenge wasn't one of my motives," he admitted. "But it is not my primary reason for coming here. It is mostly because of Padmé that I am here. She has convinced me that Palpatine is a danger to the galaxy, and I feel a sense of obligation to do what I can to stop him." He stopped and looked at Padmé, not caring if they knew the truth. "I love her," he declared. "And I won't let him do anything to hurt her, even if it means killing him myself to prevent it."

The Jedi all exchanged a look of surprise at this unexpected twist.

"What do you suggest, Anakin?" Kenobi asked.

Anakin tore his eyes from Padmé to look at him. "I should think that would be fairly obvious," he replied. "Arrest the Chancellor for attempted murder, for being a Sith Lord."

"And what about you, Skywalker?" Windu responded. "What about your part in this? I don't think I need to ask what became of Jedi Knight Fisto if you were sent to kill Senator Amidala."

"Fisto is dead," Anakin replied, shocking everyone, including Padmé, with the coldness of his statement. "He was killed trying to protect the senator."

"So let me see if I have this straight," Mace Windu spoke up. "You killed one of our own, you willingly went to kill an innocent woman," he numerated, "on top of who knows how many other crimes you've committed; and yet you expect us to trust you now?"

Anakin had to bite back the first response that jumped to his mind. Instead he looked at Padmé. She could see his frustration clearly in his eyes.

"Master Windu," she spoke up. "You have no choice but to trust him. Don't you realize what a serious threat Palpatine poses to the galaxy? Yes, Anakin has made many mistakes; but his lot in life has not been an easy one. This Council must take some responsibility for that. If you had not refused to train him when he came to you as a boy, Palpatine would not have had Anakin's tremendous power at his disposal all these years."

Her words were provocative, and they started a heated discussion amid the normally calm Jedi Masters. Padmé turned to Anakin, realizing that their task was more daunting than either of them had realized. He smiled at her, and reached out to take her hand.

"Unexpected, this is," Yoda said at last, looking intently at Anakin. "But trust you, I do. Qui-Gon Jinn called you the Chosen One, Anakin. Perhaps the Chosen One you are after all."

Anakin nodded, grateful for the ancient Jedi's confidence in him. "I don't know if I am or not, Master Yoda," he replied. "But I know that my destiny is more than merely being a servant to Palpatine. I owe it to the memory of Qui-Gon to try to fulfill the destiny that he foresaw for me."

Padmé felt a surge of pride and love for him as he spoke.

Anakin's words had surprised everyone in the room, including himself.

"You won't regret this, Master Yoda," Padmé said at last. "None of you will. Anakin _is _the Chosen One. Of that I have no doubt."

"We will trust you on this, Senator," Windu spoke up. "And trust that Skywalker has not led you and all of us astray."

Anakin realized that at this point this was the best he could hope for, and he accepted it. "I was thinking that perhaps something ought to be done about this clone facility on Kamino," he said.

"Like what?" Windu asked.

"Like an unfortunate accident," Anakin replied.

Kenobi smiled. "That would be unfortunate indeed," he commented. "Imagine the Chancellor's disappointment to learn that his army has been destroyed before it was even made official."

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "Yes, disappointment is an understatement."

"Can you do it?" Windu asked.

"Perhaps with some help," Anakin replied, looking at Kenobi.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can help," he offered. "I know a little something about…accidents."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

"I'll be back before you know it," Anakin said as he held his wife close. "Before you even have a chance to miss me."

Padmé smiled. "I doubt that," she replied.

"Let me know how your doctor's appointment goes," he said. "I wish I could be with you for the first one."

"Oh there will be plenty more," she told him, looking up at him. "Just so long as you're there for the main event," she added.

"Wild banthas couldn't keep me from that," he assured her, kissing her on the brow. "Now I'd better go, Kenobi and I are meeting on Kamino in twelve hours."

"Be careful," she told him, taking his face in her hands.

Anakin nodded. "I will," he replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay," she said as he released her. She watched him as he walked down the landing platform towards his small one man fighter. A lump formed in her throat as she watched him climb in and wave to her one last time. She waved back, annoyed with herself for the tears that sprung to her eyes. "Stupid hormones," she muttered as she wiped her eyes as he lifted off and flew away.

Anakin made his way to the Richi Maze, beyond which was the planet Kamino. In his mind, he was forming a plan, one that he hoped he could pull off. Destroying the clone works was not going to be easy, not if he wanted to get out alive. As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad to have the Jedi with him.

It was raining heavily, as it always was, when Anakin set his fighter down in Tipoca City. Rain was something that he had never grown quite accustomed too, particularly when it was coming down in torrents as it was here. Yanking up his hood, Anakin raced for the doorway that lead into the enormous city complex. The doors slid open, allowing him entry, and Anakin was grateful for the warmth of the interior.

"Large weather we're having."

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing before him. Judging by the wetness of him, he had only just arrived as well.

"Do they know you're here yet?" Anakin asked as he pushed the wet hair from his eyes.

"I think so," Obi-Wan replied, noticing a tall willowy figure walking towards them "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, here comes the welcoming committee right now."

"Welcome to Kamino," the tall female alien greeted them as she arrived where they stood. "I am Taun We. We were beginning to think you weren't coming after all this time!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a quick look.

"Now, gentlemen, right this way," she said and turned to leave. The two men followed her down the brightly lit corridor that was strangely devoid of any other life forms.

"Prime Minister," the alien announced as she lead the men into an office. "May I present Masters….."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Kenobi spoke up at last. "And my padawan learner, Anakin."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a hard look, but said nothing, knowing better than to blow their cover.

"Welcome, gentlemen," the prime minister said as two seats descended from the ceiling. "Please, sit down. I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

_This is the best part? _Anakin mused. Obi-Wan turned to him, hearing his unspoken words.

"You make us feel most welcome, Prime Minster," Obi-Wan responded gracefully.

"And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule," Lama Su reported. "Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"That is... good news," Anakin improvised.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" the Prime Minister continued.

"I'm sorry Master …" Obi-Wan queried.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas," Lamu Su repeated. "He's stilla leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"Oh, yes. Sifo-Dyas," Anakin said, nodding his head. "Fine man."

Obi-Wan looked at him sideways.

"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself," Lamu Su said, standing up.

"That's why we're here," Anakin replied with a smile. Obi-Wan was beginning to think he'd created a monster.

"Come in, Senator Amidala," Celes Ruana said as Padmé stood up. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I wasn't waiting long," Padme replied.

"Good," the obstetrician replied. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I'm pregnant, and I thought it was about time I came," Padmé replied.

Dr. Ruana nodded. "I see," she replied. "Congratulations. May I ask how you know this?"

"I did a home pregnancy test," Padme replied, not thinking it prudent to mention that her Force sensitive husband knew from the moment of conception that she was pregnant. "And I've missed a period."

"Good indications," the doctor replied with a smile. "Let's do a blood test just to be sure though, okay?"

"Very well," Padmé replied, rolling up her sleeve. _ If you insist. _

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed Lamu Su onto an enormous balcony that overlooked a huge parade ground. Below them thousands of clones were marching and practicing handlings of weapons. The sight was an awesome, even terrifying one.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su stated proudly.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied.

"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host," the Prime Minister went on to explain as they continued their tour of the facility. "As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question."

"Who was the original host?" Anakin asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett," Lamu Su replied. "We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself. We usually keep him here, but he hasn't been seen in a few weeks. I do hope nothing has befallen him."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan knowingly. "Yes, that would be a shame," he said.

"Clones are immensely superior to droids," Lama Su commented, still feeling compelled to pitch his product. "They are capable of independent thought and action."

"Very impressive," Obi-Wan commented.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased," Lamu Sum replied with a smile.

Obi-Wan gazed at the nearest embryos. "Tell me, prime minister," he began tentatively. "When my Master Sifo-dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?"

"Himself? Of course not," Lamu Su replied tersely. "This army is for the Republic!"

"The Republic?" Obi-Wan asked in astonishment, glancing at Anakin.

Lamu Su nodded. "We are also very much against this secessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic."

Anakin merely nodded in agreement, realizing that this man had been used as much as he had in Palpatine's master plan. Lama Su honestly believed that what he had created was for the good of the Republic.

"You must be tired after your long journey," Lama Su commented. "Taun We will show you to accommodations for the night."

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Obi-Wan replied with a bow. "We are most grateful."

"I've written down a number of suggestions for dietary considerations," Dr. Ruana said, handing Padmé a datapad. "Be sure to go easy on yourself, the first trimester is always the most delicate."

Padmé nodded. "Anything I can do about morning sickness?"

Ruana smiled. "Not a lot," she said. "Just try to eat. I know you won't always feel like it, but having an empty stomach only makes you feel worse."

"I understand," Padmé replied. "Thank you, Doctor."

"We'll see you in two months' time," Ruana said. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Padmé replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Thank you very much," Obi-Wan said as Taun We showed him and Anakin into a small suite. "We appreciate your kindness."

"My pleasure, Master Kenobi," Taun We replied with a smile before she left them.

Anakin looked around, and then moved swiftly to check the room over. Finally, satisfied, he sat down. "It's clean," he told Kenobi.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, taking out his comlink. "Arfour, relay this, _scramble code five_, to Coruscant, care of _the old folks home." _

Anakin sat and watched as Obi-Wan reported back to the Jedi Council of their findings. Both Yoda and Mace Windu were perplexed with what they had discovered.

"I've never heard of a Jedi called Sifo-Dyas, have you, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," Windu replied. "Whoever placed that order was not a Jedi, I can assure you."

"I think we know who placed the order," Anakin spoke up.

Mace Windu nodded. "Yes, we do indeed. Have you found a way?"  
"Not yet," Obi-Wan replied. "But rest assured, Master, we will get it done."

"Senator Organa feels that the vote will be taken soon for the formation of the army," Windu informed them. "Time is of the essence, Obi-Wan."

"The vote will be a waste of time," Anakin said. "The army will be destroyed before they can make the motion."

"We hope so, Anakin," Yoda said. "Act carefully, you must."

"We will," Obi-Wan assured him. "And let you know as soon as we have accomplished our mission."

"Very well," Windu replied. "We will wait for your transmission."

Obi-Wan turned off his comlink and sat down. "Any ideas?" he asked Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "A few, yeah. The key is to locate the primary energy source. An explosion there should have a chain reaction on the entire facility. Plus we can make it look like a malfunction, so they don't suspect us. It's foolproof."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Let us hope so," he replied. He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I hope we can do this with the minimum of life lost," he said.

"Sometimes lives have to be sacrificed in order to save others," Anakin replied. "If this army were to be unleashed up on the galaxy…"

"Yes, I've thought of that as well," Obi-Wan conceded. "Still, it does seem wrong to kill thousands of beings who have not done anything wrong."

"Yet," Anakin added. "Not yet they haven't. But rest assured, they will. Once Palpatine has them under his control, they will be the scourge of the galaxy. You saw the way they were handling those weapons; they're killing machines."

"I know Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "Padmé is largely responsible for the delay in their formation. She was worked ceaselessly to oppose this army."

Anakin nodded, not liking the way Kenobi used his wife's first name with such familiarity. "She is a wise woman," he commented.

"She is indeed," Obi-Wan replied. He stood up and yawned. "I'm beat," he said. "We ought to get a good sleep if we are to affect our plan tomorrow."

"I agree," Anakin said. "I'm just going to contact Padmé before I turn in."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied. "Good night."

"Good night." Anakin activated his comlink, instructing his own Artoo unit to contact Padmé in their home on Coruscant. He waited for a moment or two, and then her sleepy form appeared.

"Hi there beautiful," he said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Uh huh," she yawned. "But that's okay. It's good to see you. How are things going?"

"Pretty much as planned," he replied. "The army is massive, Padmé; in the millions."

At this Padmé became completely alert. "What are you going to do?"

"Destroy them," Anakin told her. "Destroy the facility. It's the only thing we can do. As you said, the fate of the galaxy rides on it."

Padmé sighed. "Yes, I suppose it does. Be careful, Ani," she said. "I hate this."

Anakin smiled grimly. "I know," he said. "I love you, Angel. Go back to sleep now. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," she replied. "Good night."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan awoke early the next morning, neither of them able to sleep much. The anxiety they felt about the mission was too much to allow them much in the way of rest.

Anakin had an added concern on his mind; namely, his wife. Being away from Padmé for even a short time made him anxious, for he was unable to trust that Palpatine had not seen through their ruse. Still, the house was well protected, and she was never alone; _so why are you so worried? _

"Good morning gentlemen," Taun We said as she met them a short time later. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes, thank you," Obi-Wan replied. "I was wondering if we might be permitted so visit the power station controlling the facility," he said, subtly manipulating the alien's mind with the Force. "We are most curious about how such an enormous facility is powered."

Taun We hesitated before responding. "I…of course, Master Kenobi," she said at last. "I'd be most happy to show you our generating center."

"Splendid," Kenobi smiled, looking at Anakin. As much as he hated to admit it, Anakin was impressed with the Jedi's ability to control the woman's mind. Palpatine had always spoken so contemptuously of the Jedi, making Anakin believe their powers to be vastly inferior to the Sith; Anakin had to wonder now if that were true.

The power generation center was massive, and located centrally in the core of the facility. Manned by several fully grown clones, it was a complex, impressive display of engineering and design.

"The central power generator is located here," Taun We said, indicating a large reactor shielded with a force field.

"Nuclear?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Taun We replied. "This facility generates enough energy to power the entire foundry."

"Impressive," Obi-Wan remarked. "Very impressive."

"So what happens in the event of a failure in the reactor?" Anakin asked.

"Such a thing has never happened," Taun We replied. "But should for some reason an incident occur, the entire core would be shut down to prevent the destruction of the facility."

Anakin nodded, not surprised that they would be taking such precautions. Nuclear power was known to be as volatile as it was efficient. _Which may just work to our advantage. _

"Thank you, Taun We," Obi-Wan said, always impeccably well mannered. "We won't take up any more of your time. Would it be acceptable if we were to stay and ask these technicians a few more questions?" he asked.  
"Of course," she replied, charmed by Kenobi's manners and dazzling smile. "Take as much time as you wish, Master Kenobi."

Kenobi bowed in response and then watched as Taun We sauntered away.

"You sure know how to pour it on thick, don't you?" Anakin remarked as the two men made an inspection of the controls.

Kenobi smiled. "It worked, didn't it?" he replied.

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so," he admitted. Much to his utter astonishment, he found that he was actually starting to like Kenobi. He reminded him of Qui-Gon in many ways, in his gentle, calm manner, in his wry sense of humor and his dedication to the precepts of the living Force.

"So now what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps the computer program that regulates the core is the solution," Anakin suggested. "If the program overloads, then it may result a meltdown."

"It _may_?" Obi-Wan remarked. "We have to be sure about this, Anakin. There won't be a second chance."

Anakin smiled. "Trust me," he said. "I know a little something about accidents too."

"I'm sure you do," Obi-Wan replied. "I assume you need a distraction," he added.

"That would be helpful, yes," Anakin replied.

"By all means," Obi-Wan responded with a slight bow. He clasped his hands behind his back as he strolled over to the far side of the control room. Quite deliberately he started touching switches in an attempt to attract the attention of the technicians. It worked.

"So what is this the control for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sir, please don't touch that one," one of the clones cautioned. "Here, let me show you how this works."

Anakin moved his way over to the computer terminal that regulated the core. Surreptitiously he examined it, determining the best manner to proceed. He glanced up at Obi-Wan who was effectively distracting the technicians. Using the Force, Anakin altered the power input, increasing it exponentially over the next several hours. The eventual result would be a power surge that would be too rapid to contain.

"I think perhaps we ought to consider leaving now, Master," Anakin said as he left the terminal. "And leave these men to their work."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, quite sure. Besides, the Council is waiting to hear from us in another two hours or so, aren't they?"

Obi-Wan understood what Anakin was telling him, and nodded in response. "Yes, very true," he replied. "Thank you gentlemen," he said to the clones. "You've been most helpful."

Padmé forced herself to eat the lunch that the kitchen droid had set before her. Her appetite was diminishing the further into her pregnancy she was; yet she had learned from experience that an empty stomach was a bad thing. A very bad thing. And so she did her best to eat even a little whenever she could. She had taken to keeping soda crackers on the night stand beside the bed, and even had a few stashed in her handbag. Sola had assured her that the morning sickness would pass after the first trimester; but still, three months was an awfully long time to feel rotten.

"Milady, there is a message here for you from the Senate," the house protocol droid announced as it entered the dining room.

Padmé looked up as the droid handed her a datapad. She activated it, setting down her fork as she read the contents. "Oh no," she said softly. "The vote…"

It had been Padmé's hope that the issue of the formation of a Republican Army had been laid to rest for the time being; but now a vote had been called first thing the next morning. Padmé had told Anakin that she would not go near the Senate Chambers in his absence; but how could she be absent for this? She had worked over a year to defeat this bill; surely she ought to be there when its fate was decided.

_Surely Anakin will be home by the time this vote takes place, _she thought to herself; _surely he will be able to come with me. _Padmé frowned, annoyed with herself for being so paranoid. She had never been afraid of anything in her life, so why now did the thought of being anywhere near Palpatine terrify her now? _It's because of the twins, _she told herself; _it's because of Luke and Leia. _Yet, insuring that the army creation act was defeated was for them as well, wasn't it? To insure that they were not born into a galaxy ravaged by war? To protect their future? Finally a thought struck her that set her mind at ease; the Jedi would be there as well. With the Jedi present, she would be well protected.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Lady Vader?"

Padmé looked up to see the kitchen droid standing beside the table. "Yes," she said. "Another glass of milk, a big one."

"Right away, milady."

Anakin and Obi-Wan lifted off of Kamino within an hour of the sabotage. Monitoring the core from the safety of space, they watched as the time bomb they had created through the power of computer technology.

"It's working perfectly, Anakin," Obi-Wan said over the subspace comm..

"So it seems," Anakin said. "I just hope no one is able to decipher the code I used."

"I have my doubts about that," Obi-Wan responded. "What will you tell Palpatine when you return to Coruscant?"

Anakin frowned, not having considered this. "I will tell him what a fantastic job the cloners have done," he said. "That's the truth."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan said, scanning over his messages quickly. He stopped when he saw one that caught his interest. "Anakin, Palpatine has called for a vote on the Army Creation Act," he said.

Anakin was silent for a moment, the anger swelling within him as rapidly as the power surge on the planet they had just left.

"He planned this," he said at last, "so that I would be away from the Capital when it happened."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"To test Padmé," Anakin replied. "He knows she hates the idea of this army, and he also knows that she will not be able to stay away from a vote on it. Damn him," Anakin growled angrily, clenching his fists tightly. "I never should have left!"  
"Anakin, we'll be back before the vote is cast," Obi-Wan assured him. "According to the message the Council sent, the vote is due to be taken at 1000, which isn't for another twelve hours."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. "I will go home to ensure that Padmé is okay," he said.

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said. "I will proceed to the Senate, as I'm certain the Council will be waiting the outcome of the vote."

Anakin watched his monitor as on the planet Kamino a nuclear explosion had just occurred, wiping out the entire cloning facility. "There is no army," he said. "Look at your monitor."

"I see it," Obi-Wan replied. "But Palpatine doesn't know this yet, so the vote will still be taken. And your wife will still be in danger."

Anakin frowned. "I know," he said quietly. "But not for long," he said, making the jump to hyperspace. _Not for long…_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Palpatine rose early the next morning. It was an important day, a red letter day, and he had to ensure that everything was in place.

"Good morning, your Excellency," Mas Amedda said as he entered Palpatine's office, a hot cup of caff in his hand. He set it down on the massive desk of the Chancellor and stood awaiting his orders.

"Are your men ready?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes sir," Amedda replied.

"And they know who she is? They know who to look for?" Palpatine persisted.

"Senator Amidala's face is not a common one, sir," Amedda assured him. "She will not be missed."

Palpatine nodded. "Be sure that she isn't," he warned.

"Do you expect her to be present?" Amedda asked. "You told me that you ordered Skywalker to keep her away."

"I did," Palpatine replied. "But Skywalker is not on the planet."

Amedda frowned. "I…I'm afraid I don't understand, sir," he admitted.

Palpatine hated having to explain his genius to this simple minded being; yet he needed Amedda, particularly since Fett was dead.

"I am testing her, quite simply put," Palpatine replied at last. "Should she show her face here despite my orders, she will pay the price. If she obeys, then she has nothing to fear and will be none the wiser to my machinations."

Amedda smiled. "You truly are a genius, your Excellency," he said.

"Yes, I know," Palpatine said. "Now get out, I need to prepare for my big speech."

Amedda left him with a bow and went to seek out his associates.

_Two more months of this? _Padmé thought as she sat back on the ceramic tile of the fresher. She had already vomited twice that morning, and was beginning to reconsider going to the Senate. _How can I sit in the senate if I feel like this? _she thought anxiously.

Pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, she willed herself to feel better. Taking deep breaths she psyched herself up, the thought of missing the all important vote upsetting her greatly. _I can't miss it! I just can't! _she thought desperately.

Rising to her feet slowly, Padmé rested her hands on the sides of the massive marble counter. She picked up the glass tumbler and filled it with cold water. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped it slowly, ever so slowly, for she had learned from experience that even drinking water was enough to upset her over sensitive tummy. She stood for a moment, hoping against hope that the nausea had passed. After a few moments of feeling relatively decent, she began to feel hopeful, and decided to get dressed. She decided she would get there early so that should she need to make a trip to the fresher before the vote she would have time to do so.

"So it is just as we suspected; Palpatine has been behind the separatist movement all along."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master Windu," he replied. "It all fits. He has a vested interest in the creation of a Republican army, while all the while setting up the enemy against which the Republic will be forced to fight. He has set the stage perfectly for him to take control of the Senate and from there, the galaxy."

The Jedi Masters looked at one another grimly, none of them able to deny what Obi-Wan was reporting to them.

"Stopped he must be," Yoda said at last. "Arrest him we must."

Mace Windu nodded. "I say we do it now, before this farce of a vote takes place."

"Agreed," Ki-Adi Mundi said next. "But this man is a Sith," he cautioned. "We should not underestimate him."

"No, underestimating him could be dangerous," Obi-Wan spoke up. "I think several of us ought to go, in case he resists."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, agree with Obi-Wan I do."

"Where is Skywalker?" Windu asked. "Why isn't he here to help arrest this man?"

"He has gone to his home to see to wife's safety," Obi-Wan explained. "He is concerned that Senator Amidala will want to go to this vote."

"The Chancellor will want her absent, surely," Mundi said.

"Yes, of course," Kenobi concurred. "That is why Anakin is so anxious so ensure that she doesn't go, or at least that she does not go alone."

"I think we should get over there right away," Windu said. "This situation is spiraling out of control. We need to put a halt to it before a disaster happens."

"Agreed," Kenobi said. "Let's go."

Anakin proceeded directly home upon reaching Coruscant. He ran all the way from the landing platform into the house, pushing aside the protocol droid that greeted him in the foyer.

"Padmé!" he called, an edge of panic creeping into him as he failed to sense her presence. "Padmé, where are you??"  
"Lady Vader left the house almost an hour ago, my Lord," the tenacious droid reported.

Anakin turned to the droid. "Where did she go?" he demanded. "Did she go to the Senate??"

"I do not know her destination, my lord," the droid replied. "I…" the hapless droid wasn't able to complete its sentence as Anakin Force pushed it across the room, sending it crashing against the far wall. His heart pounding within him, Anakin ran out of the house, the fear swelling in him. He bolted for his ship, not even bothering with the seat belt as he blasted off from the platform. He directed the ship toward the center of town, praying with all that was within him that he was not too late.

Padmé had barely made it to the Senate Chamber when she had to make a dash for the fresher. She felt discouraged, for she had truly thought that the worst was behind her for the day; however, that didn't seem to be the case.

Padmé left the fresher and entered the long corridor that lead to the huge rotunda in the center of the building. It was still early, and very few people were about. She took a deep breath and opened her handbag, routing around for the soda crackers she kept in there for just such emergencies. As she dug around in her bag, she became aware of someone approaching her. She glanced up briefly, expecting to see someone passing her by; but these men were looking right at her. And the way that they were looking at her made her skin crawl.

"Senator Amidala, come with us," one of the men said, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"And don't even think of screaming," the other man said, pointing the end of a blaster into her back. "Or you'll be dead in an instant, understand?"

Padmé could only nod as the two men escorted her into a nearby room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"You were told to stay away," one of the men said as they approached her menacingly. "You should have listened."

Too sick to think straight, too terrified to act, Padmé could only send out a silent plea, hoping against hope that Anakin would hear it in time.

Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Saesee Tinn and Agen Kolar entered the Senate Chamber and proceeded to the lift that would take them to the office of the Chancellor. All four Jedi wore expressions of grim determination. They knew that this would not be easy; the Sith were notorious for their treachery. All of them were prepared for whatever destiny awaited them, all of them were prepared to die if need be in order to save the Republic from certain destruction.

As they prepared to step onto the lift, Obi-Wan stopped. He sensed something, the distress of someone close by, the distress of someone he knew. Padmé….

"What is it?" Windu asked.

Kenobi looked at him. "It's the Senator," he said, "I have to find her, she's in danger!" He bolted off down the corridor, leaving the other four Jedi to face the Sith alone.

Obi-Wan ran in the direction that her silent pleas led him in, ignoring the disapproving looks of the senators he rushed past. She was close by, he knew that much…she was terrified, she was in pain….she was here…

Obi-Wan kicked the door open, surprising the three occupants within in.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé cried.

"This doesn't concern you, Jedi," one of the men said, holding his blaster to Padmé's head. "Get out now."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a surge of anger when he saw the bruises on Padmé's face, the rips in her clothing. "Take your hands off of her," he said in a calm voice.

The man sneered, and then started to sputter as he felt his windpipe slowly contracting.

"I did try to warn you," Obi-Wan said as he pulled the blaster from the man's hand with the Force. The man dropped to his knees, coughing and choking, gasping for air.

"Obi-Wan look out!" Padmé cried as the second man lunged at him. Kenobi produced his lightsaber and sliced the man in half before he could advance another step. The second man, still on the floor trying to recapture his breath, put his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Are you alright, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. "They would have killed me," she told him softly. "If you hadn't come…"

"It's okay," Obi-Wan said soothingly as Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck. He patted her back awkwardly. "You're safe now."

"Padme? What the…"

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin standing in the doorway. He looked at the dead man on the floor, and then at his wife.

"Ani!" she cried, rushing to him. She buried her face against his tunic, weeping and trembling. Anakin held her close, the rage smoldering within him.

"Who sent you to do this?" Obi-Wan asked the man who was struggling to his feet. "Who hired you?"

The man did not reply, so Anakin stepped in. Using the Force, he yanked the man to his feet, one hand closed around his throat. "Tell us who hired you!" he roared. "Tell us now!!"

"It was…" the man gasped. "The Chancellor…he wanted her dead…he…he hired us."

Anakin's face darkened in utter rage, his hand squeezing tightly until the man's neck was snapped. He tossed the dead body to the floor in disgust and turned back to his wife and new ally.  
"I will make him pay," he said in a voice full of rage. "Stay with her, Obi-Wan," he continued. "I am going up there right now to see that he pays for this!"  
Obi-Wan knew better than to even try to stop Anakin. He walked over to Padmé as Anakin bolted from the room.

"Perhaps we should get you to the hospital," he said gently, putting an arm around her. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Padmé nodded, the tears streaming from her eyes. "Yes, thank you Obi-Wan," she replied softly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Anakin could feel the darkness surging through him as he rode the lift up to the floor where the Chancellor's office was. Lightsaber in hand, he gripped the hilt tightly as he strode through the massive corridors. He had walked this route countless times over the past decade, but never with this end in mine. Palpatine would die today, that much was certain. Anakin wasn't concerned about the consequences at this point; all he knew was that the monstrous Sith would pay for what he had inflicted up on Padmé. The thought of her now only served to augment the rage he felt. The image of her face, bruised and battered, the waves of fear he felt emanating from her…._if anything happens to her or the twins because of this…_Anakin had never felt such rage, and he gripped his weapon tighter in his hand as he approached the large suite of offices.

The door slid open, and Anakin was struck with a powerful surge of darkness. He was struck by something else: death. He heard the sound of lightsabers clashing and ran into the main office, nearly tripping over the dead bodies in the doorway. At the large window on the other side of the room, signs of a monumental struggle were evident by the broken glass everywhere. Palpatine, who had evidently lost his weapon, lay on the floor before the window, his arms raised in a gesture of supplication.

"Anakin!" Palpatine cried upon seeing his apprentice. "The Jedi have turned against me! They're trying to kill me!"  
Mace Windu stood with the blade of his lightsaber pointed at the Chancellor, whose face was now grotesquely deformed, his eyes a sickening hue of yellow.

"He killed all of those men, Anakin," Windu said calmly. "He's a Sith, just as you told us."

Palpatine turned his yellow eyes back to Anakin, realizing at once that he had been betrayed. "You traitor!" He hissed. "You betrayed me after everything I did for you!!"

"You did nothing for me," Anakin retorted angrily, brandishing his own weapon threateningly. "You used me, you lied to me, and you took away the very things I loved the most! And now you sent your henchmen to kill my wife!" he shouted accusingly, taking a step closer to Palpatine.

"She is untrustworthy," Palpatine retorted, trying desperately to save his own skin. "She has outlasted her usefulness, as have you," he added lifting a hand and sending a bolt of blue energy across the room. Anakin deflected it with his lightsaber, and sent it back to the Sith.

"Let's end this," Windu said, stepping closer and lifting his saber. "The Sith will never return to the galaxy," he told Palpatine. "Your reign has ended before it began."

Palpatine did not reply, but merely sent another bolt of energy at the Jedi, sending him staggering backwards as he fought to contain the Sith lightning with his lightsaber. Anakin could see that Windu was losing the battle, and lifted his own hand to his former master, blasting him with his own brand of lethal Sith energy. Palpatine was shocked by this, and tried to turn against his young apprentice again; but Anakin was too strong. He advanced upon the weakening old man, the dark power he wielded filling the room.

"It is over, Master," Anakin said acrimoniously as he and Windu advanced upon him.

"No, please!" Palpatine pleaded, holding his hands up. "Don't kill me!"

"We won't be fooled by your tricks, Chancellor," Windu told him contemptuously.

Anakin shook his head. "We're not fools," he retorted. "To think we can trust the Sith." In his mind Anakin could see the old man preparing for another assault, and moved quickly, slicing through both the old man's wrists with his saber. Palpatine screamed in agony and fury.

"Do it, Anakin," Windu said. "Finish it."

Anakin nodded, bringing his lightsaber to the throat of the Sith. "Chancellor Palpatine, you are hereby sentenced to die on the charges of treason, murder and conspiracy to incite war," he said.

"You have no right to execute me!" Palpatine shrieked. "You are nothing, Skywalker!"

"That's where you're wrong, Chancellor," Windu replied, looking at Anakin. "He is the Chosen One."

Anakin was surprised by Windu's declaration, and it empowered him. He brought his lightsaber up and in one fluid movement sliced off the Sith's head. He dropped his lightsaber to the floor, looking at the carnage before him.

"You did the right thing," Windu said. "He was too dangerous to be left alive."

Anakin nodded. "I know it," he said. He turned to the Jedi Master. "Did you mean what you said about me? About me being the Chosen One?"

Windu nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise. I never thought much of you, Skywalker, you know that. But you've proven through your actions recently that there is more to you than I gave you credit for. You saved the galaxy from a terrible fate, and I am grateful to you on its behalf."

Anakin was taken aback by the man's words. "I did it to save Padmé," he told him. "To save our children from a galaxy controlled by the likes of him. I would do anything to prevent that."

"Of course," he said. "Is your wife safe?"

"Obi-Wan is with her," Anakin replied. "I need to go to her, I'm worried about the twins."

Windu's eyes widened. "Twins?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, we're expecting twins."

Windu smiled. "They would make powerful Jedi, you know."

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose they would. If you'll excuse me," he said, leaving the room.

Windu watched him go, and then turned back to the carnage all around him. Many Jedi were killed today, he reflected, but thousands were saved by the actions of one man, the one man the Jedi had rejected over ten years earlier. _Destiny is an ironic thing sometimes, _he mused as he stepped over the bodies of his fallen comrades. _Ironic indeed. _

Anakin headed directly for the hospital, where he assumed Obi-Wan had brought Padmé. He assumed correctly, for he found out that his wife being attended to in the emergency wing of the medical facility. Obi-Wan was waiting nearby.

"How is she?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "How are the twins?"

"I don't know yet," Obi-Wan said. "They won't tell me much since I'm not her husband."  
Anakin frowned. "Well they'll tell me," he muttered, walking over to the nurses' station.

"I'm here to see my wife," he declared. "Where is she?"

The nurse looked up from the chart she was examining. "Her name?"

"Padmé Skywalker," Anakin said.

The nurse looked over the list of patients who had been admitted. "She is being examined by the physician right now," she replied. "You'll just have to wait."

"I will _not_ wait," Anakin retorted angrily, leaning over the desk. "Tell me where she is _now!_!"

Anakin's voice was loud enough to turn a few heads, and angry enough to give the nurse pause. She looked up at him, half infuriated half terrified at the expression in his eyes.

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Anakin turned to see the Jedi standing behind him. "I will _not_ calm down," he retorted. "Not until they let me see my wife!"

"Getting angry at the nurse will not speed up the process one bit," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I know how upset you are; just try to remain calm, that's all I'm asking. They will let you see her as soon as possible, I'm sure of it."

Anakin frowned, and gave the nurse one last withering look before walking away with Obi-Wan, who was encouraged by Anakin's ability to finally see reason.

"What happened upstairs?" Obi-Wan asked, deciding to attempt a diversion.

"He's dead," Anakin replied. "He killed all the Jedi but Windu before I even got there."

Kenobi was upset by this news, and said a silent prayer for his fallen comrades. "You killed him?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I did," he replied. "Master Windu encouraged me to do it. We both realized he was too dangerous to leave alive."

"No doubt he was," Obi-Wan replied. "So what now?"

"I imagine the Senate will elect a new Chancellor," Anakin replied.

"No, I mean you," Obi-Wan responded. "What will you do now? The Sith is dead; what will you do with your life?"

Anakin had not given this any consideration until the question was asked. "I …I don't know," he replied at last. "All I'm focusing on right now is Padmé and the twins. I suppose whatever my destiny is will reveal itself to me sooner or later."

"Perhaps it already has," Obi-Wan commented. "The destiny of the Chosen One is rather clear, don't you think?"

For the second time in a matter of hours someone had referred to him as the Chosen One. It had been so long since he had thought of himself as anything but a Sith, that the possibility that he could be something more seemed strange and unlikely to him. Yet, part of him, a large part of him, craved something more; he was tired of being the henchman of a despot, tired of killing, tired of living life as the dark manifestation of another man's ambition.

"You have already fulfilled half of the prophecy," Obi-Wan pointed out. "You destroyed the Sith."

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he conceded. "What is the rest?"

"To bring balance to the Force," Obi-Wan replied. "And to become the greatest of all the Jedi. I think you can do that, Anakin; but it's what you want that is important."

Anakin considered this, surprised by Obi-Wan's comment. _Could I be the greatest of all the Jedi? _He wondered; _could I even be a Jedi after all that I've done? _

"All I want is for my wife and children to be happy and safe," he replied at last, looking back at the doorway that lead to the triage center. "That's all I'm focused on right now, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," he said.

Anakin turned back to him. "I want to thank you for what you did for us today, Obi-Wan," he said. "You saved her life, all of their lives," he continued. "There are no words to thank you for that." He held out his hand to the Jedi, astonishing even himself with the gesture.

Obi-Wan shook his hand. "You don't need to thank me, Anakin," he said. "It is my duty as a Jedi to protect the lives of others."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is," he replied.

"Mr. Skywalker?"

Anakin turned around to see a physician standing behind him. "Where is my wife? I must see her."

The physician nodded. "You can see her now," he said. "Follow me."

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan and then followed the physician out of the waiting area.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It was with great trepidation that Anakin entered the room where Padmé had been moved to. When he saw her, he felt a fresh surge of rage, her face an all too vivid reminder of the brutality she had endured.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked in a low voice. "Are the twins unharmed?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," the physician told him. "I know she looks pretty rough, but the damage is external only. The twins are stable at this point, as no internal injuries were incurred."

"At this point?" Anakin asked, growing alarmed. "What does that mean?"

"Well, your wife has undergone a tremendous trauma," the doctor explained. "Under such circumstances, a miscarriage can occur."

"No," Anakin whispered, feeling as though a knife had been shoved into his heart. "Not that, not the babies."

"It isn't a certainty, so don't despair," the doctor assured him. "I just wanted you to know that it was a possibility. Your wife is young, and healthy; I'm optimistic that she is strong enough to keep them both."

"Thank the Force," Anakin sighed. He walked over to the bed. "When can I take her home?"

"I want her here over night," the doctor replied. "She is quite dehydrated, and I'd like to keep her for observation."

"Very well," Anakin replied, disappointed, and yet wanting the best for his wife. "May I stay here with her? I don't want her to wake up alone."

The physician smiled. "I can make the arrangements at once," he said, and then turned to leave.

"Thank you," Anakin replied, looking back at Padmé. He took her hand, the sight of her beautiful face so swollen and bruised bringing a lump to his throat. He brought her hand up to his face and laid it against his cheek as the tears fell upon it. "Hold on, Angel," he said softly. "Hold on Luke, Leia..."

Anakin was awoken a few hours later by the tortured thoughts of his wife, projected into his mind. He sat up in the chair he had fallen asleep in and rushed to her side, seeing at once that she was in the midst of a nightmare.

"Padmé, wake up," he said, taking her hands. "Wake up!"

Padmé's eyes opened and she looked around the room with an expression of terror and confusion. Finally her eyes lit on his, and she relaxed, ever so slightly. "Ani," she breathed.

Anakin nodded his head, determined to be strong for her. "I'm here," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh Ani," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Ani, it was terrible! I was so afraid they would kill me, I was so afraid for the babies!" she wept as her hand moved over her abdomen.

"They are fine," he told her, resting his hand on top her hers. "They will be just fine, I swear to you. They are so strong Padmé, I can feel it already."

"Can you?" she asked hopefully.

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he told her, running his hand over her abdomen. "They are like their mother," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "Thank you for staying with me," she said, lifting her hand to his face and stroking it softly.

"There's no where I'd rather be," he told her. "No where else I belong more than here with you and our babies, Padmé. You're safe now, Padmé; Palpatine is dead, and will never harm you again."

"He did this to me, didn't he?" she asked.

Anakin frowned. "Yes, he did," he replied. "But never again, Angel. He will never harm you or our babies again."

Padmé's eyes welled up again. "Take me home, Anakin," she said softly. "I want to go home."

Anakin nodded. "We'll go in the morning, I promise."

As promised, the next morning Padmé left the medical facility with her husband. She was surprised that it was the large cruiser that Anakin had waiting for them rather than the speeder.

"Why did you bring the big ship?" she asked as Anakin helped her on board.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible," he told her with a smile. "I intend to pamper you and spoil you rotten, just so you know."

Padmé smiled. "You don't need to do that, Ani," she said, linking her arm through his. "I'm fine, really."

"It's my prerogative to do so," he replied. "And I won't take no for an answer. Now come, I have a surprise for you."

Shortly after taking off, it became apparent to Padmé that they were leaving the planet. She looked over at Anakin. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" he replied.

"Okay, okay," she said. "I won't ask any more questions."

"I'll believe that when I see it," he teased her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. It felt good to laugh after the harrowing experience she'd been through. She was doing her best not to think about what had happened, but every so often the memories of it would jump to mind. She knew that in time they would fade into the recesses of her mind; but for now, the experience was still too fresh for that to happen.

After leaving the planet surface, Anakin made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace, aware that his wife was watching his every movement. "I think you ought to go back and rest," he told her. "The doctor wanted you to get plenty of bed rest, remember."

Padmé nodded, getting the impression that he was trying to get rid of her. "If you insist," she said.

"I do," he said. "Let's get you settled in before I make the jump to hyperspace," he said, standing up and holding a hand out to her. Padmé put her hand in his and stood up, walking with him to the back of the ship to the cabin where they had made love for the first time.

"Now rest," he told her. "I will wake you up when we arrive."

"When we arrive where?"

Anakin smiled. "Nice try. Now rest."

Padmé sat down on the bed as Anakin left her. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was very tired, and the thought of a nap appealed to her tremendously. Giving in to her fatigue, and her husband's' insistence, she lay down on her side, and, soon enough, was fast asleep.

"Bail Organa has been named interim Chancellor," Mace Windu informed the Jedi Council. "As you can imagine, the senators were quite shocked to learn of the death of Palpatine."

"They ought to be grateful he's dead," Obi-Wan spoke up. "If he'd been allowed to carry through with his plans, it would only have been a matter of time before he dissolved the Senate."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, power he craved," he stated solemnly. "To Skywalker a great debt we owe."

"He is the Chosen One, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan averred. "I have no doubt of it now."

"Much anger there still is in him," Yoda replied. "Deny this you cannot, Obi-Wan."

"No, none of us can deny that," Obi-Wan conceded. "But consider where he is coming from, Master Yoda. He is not the same man he was three months ago. His marriage to Senator Amidala has transformed him."

"I say we offer to make him a padawan," Windu said. "To help him learn to control the darkness within him."

"Anakin would never agree to that," Kenobi stated confidently. "He is more powerful than any of us here present, Master Windu. Would you agree to becoming an apprentice were you in his position?"

Windu shook his head. "No, not likely," he conceded. "So what do you suggest, Kenobi? The young man's power is remarkable; and if he has children on the way, think of the potential they will possess."

"Perhaps, a special exception we must make for the Chosen One," Yoda said at last. "A Jedi Knight he cannot be, not yet; but not a padawan either. I suggest we meditate on this," he said. "Find a place for him, we will."

"An excellent idea, Master Yoda," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Meditate we shall."

Padmé woke up several hours later as the ship was making its reversion from hyperspace. She felt a wave of nausea, and got out of bed, making her way at once to the fresher.

"Angel? You alright?"

"No," she called through the door. "Just the usual."

"Okay," Anakin replied, disconcerted that she was suffering from so much nausea. Still, the nurse had informed him at the hospital that it was a good sign, for it meant that the hormones in her body were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Still, that was not much comfort when she was suffering so much.

"You okay?" he asked as she emerged from the fresher.

She nodded, though her face still looked white.

"I have something that will make you feel better," he said, taking her hand. "Come with me."

Padmé allowed him to lead her out of the sleeping area and through the ship to where the ramp had already been lowered. They walked down the ramp and when they'd reached the bottom, Padmé gasped in shock and surprise.

"I hope you like it," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "This is our new home."

Padmé could not reply for a moment, for she was too moved for words. Before her was a beautiful stone house, quite large enough for children, but not near the size of the monstrosity they had lived in on Coruscant. But it wasn't the house that grabbed her attention; it was the location. In the distance, the sound of a water fall could be heard, and, peeking through the trees that formed the home's backdrop, was a beautiful, placid lake.

"Recognize it?" Anakin asked.

Padmé looked over her shoulder at him. "We're on Naboo, aren't we?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "And do you know what lake that is?"

"It's not….Varykino?" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

Anakin smiled. "Yes," he said. "It is. Our very own piece of it, right in our own backyard."

"Oh, Ani," she whispered, the tears filling her eyes. "This is…I…you…" she turned and simply threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, holding him tightly.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing the top of her head. "I never did give you your devotion gift," he said. "This is it. I hope you like it."

Padmé looked up at him. "I love it," she said softly. "I love _you_."

Anakin smiled. "I love you too, Angel. Welcome home. Shall we look inside?"

Padmé nodded, and took the hand he offered. Together they proceeded into the house, where they were met in the foyer by a familiar face.

"Master Ani, Miss Padmé!" See Threepio exclaimed. "It is so good to see you again!"  
"Hello Threepio," Padmé said with a smile. "How did you get here?"

"He came with me."

Padmé turned to see Shmi in the foyer. She smiled. "Shmi!" she exclaimed, coming over to her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Shmi embraced her daughter-in-law, doing her best not to be shocked by the bruises on her face. Anakin had contacted her the previous night and had told her all about what had happened. Shmi had been horrified to hear of Padmé's ordeal, but relieved that Obi-Wan had managed to arrive in time before the unthinkable happened.

"It is wonderful to see you both again," Shmi said as she hugged her son next. "I've missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too, Mom," Anakin said, embracing his mother tightly. "Thanks for getting here so soon," he told her.

"Well, I wanted to be a part of Padmé's surprise," she replied, looking at Padmé. "Were you surprised?"  
Padmé nodded. "Yes, very," she replied with a smile. She looked at Anakin. "It's a wonderful, perfect surprise. Having you here makes it perfect, Shmi."

Shmi smiled. "I'm happy to be here," she said. "And should you want me around to help out with the twins, I'd be more than happy to do that too."

"We'd like that very much," Anakin said, putting his arm around Padmé. "We'll need someone to show us how to change diapers," he added with a smile.

"Excuse me, Master Ani," Threepio said, entering the room again. "I took the liberty of bringing you and Miss Padmé's belongings inside," he reported. "And while I was on board the ship, a message was coming through for you. It seemed quite urgent."

Anakin frowned. "Who was it from?"  
"I believe it was the Jedi Council, sir," the droid replied as he proceeded to carry the bags he held upstairs.

"I suppose I ought to go and see what they have to say," Anakin said. "Why don't you show Padmé the rest of the house?" he suggested to his mother. "I'll be right back."

Shmi nodded. "I'd be happy to," she replied. "Come along, dear," she said, taking Padmé by the hand.

Anakin left the house and returned to the cruiser, heading for the cockpit. He sat down and activated the message that had been received. In an instant, the holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

_Hello Anakin, I am contacting you on behalf of the Jedi Council. The Council is very grateful for what you did, and very impressed with your abilities. They would like very much to meet with you as soon as possible. _

The image faded, leaving a very surprised Anakin sitting alone in the cruiser. _That's where you're wrong, Chancellor. He is the Chosen One._ Mace Windu's words still shocked him, and, truth be told, had occupied his thoughts quite a bit. If the Council wanted to see him now, was this the reason? Did they have some sort of expectations of him now? What was it they wanted of him? _I suppose there's only one way to find out, _he reasoned, _but if they want to talk to me, then they need to come to me, I'm not leaving my wife, not after everything she's been through, not now. _

Anakin activated the comm., contacting the Jedi Council. He sat back in the pilot's chair, his arms folded over his chest as he waited for the message to connect. Soon he came face to face with Mace Windu.

_Skywalker, good to see you, _the Jedi Master began. _You received our message._

Anakin nodded, realizing that though he was speaking to Windu, he was, in fact, addressing the entire council. "I did," he replied. "But I won't leave my wife right now, surely you can understand that."

Windu nodded. _Is she alright? _

"She needs rest," Anakin replied, "but I expect she'll be just fine."

_Good, that's good to hear, _Windu replied. _You must be wondering why we want to see you. _

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I must admit that I am."

_The Council has a proposition for you, _Windu explained. _And we would like to talk to you about it as soon as possible. _

"I would like that as well," Anakin replied. "However, if you want to talk to me, you'll need to come here, Masters. I won't leave my wife in her current state."

_Where are you now, Anakin? _Obi-Wan's voice was heard.

"We're on Naboo," Anakin replied. "I purchased a home for us here. You are welcome to come here if you wish."

The Jedi Masters looked around at one another, as though in silent communication.

_Very well, _Windu said at last. _A delegation from the Council shall come to your home the day after tomorrow. Until then, Skywalker._

"Until then," Anakin replied. He ended the transmission and then returned to the house to rejoin is wife and mother, more curious than ever about what the Jedi had in mind.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Being back on her home world worked wonders for healing Padmé, the beautiful surroundings acting like a tonic on her. Aside from the ever persistent nausea, she began to feel like herself again. Shmi helped a great deal in distracting her, helping her plan the nursery for the twins. This was helpful to Anakin as well; for it enabled him to focus on his upcoming meeting with the Jedi Council, some of whom were due to arrive at any time.

"Master Ani, is there anything I might do for you?" Threepio asked as Anakin entered the large sitting room where he prepared to meet the delegates.

"No," Anakin replied. "Thank you. Maybe when they get here you could bring in something to drink, see what they want. I don't know, I'm no host," he muttered.

"Don't worry so much, Ani," Padmé said as she entered the room. "You're a nervous wreck!"

"I can't help it," Anakin replied. "I feel like I did when I was nine years old all over again," he told her. "Like they are going to be testing me, watching my every move."

"Anakin, they _want _to see you," she reminded him, taking his face in her hands. "Remember? They asked for this meeting, not you."

"I know," he replied.

"So relax," she told him, stroking his face softly. "Don't be so uptight, this is a good thing, right?"

"I hope so," he replied.

"Master Ani, a ship has landed on the landing platform," Threepio told them as he returned to the room. "Shall I show the guests in?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, by all means." He looked at Padmé. "Here we go."

Padmé nodded. They both turned to the entrance way where Threepio was leading in the delegation from the Jedi Council. The delegation was a small one, but, as Anakin soon noticed, consisted of the most powerful members of the Council: Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Welcome to our home, gentlemen," Padmé said, ever the diplomat. "I trust you had no trouble finding us here in the mountains."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Your home is beautiful," he said. "We enjoyed the trip up here very much."

"Please sit down," Padmé said, acutely aware that her husband was studying their guests intently, no doubt trying to get an inkling of what was on their minds.

"I'm sure you must be wondering what was so important that we came all the way out to Naboo to talk to you," Mace Windu began as they all sat down.

Anakin nodded as he took his seat beside his wife. "Yes, I am," he said, taking Padmé's hand. "I've thought of little else since we spoke two days ago."

"Impressed, we are, young Skywalker," Yoda spoke up. "Your actions lately have shown us a side of you we did not realize existed. No longer a Sith, you are, Anakin."

"No, I haven't considered myself a Sith for a while now," Anakin replied. "But to answer your next question, I'm not a Jedi either."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Anakin turned and looked at him. "Yes, quite sure," he replied. "How can I be a Jedi? I am aware of the strictness of the Code you all live by; I am not exactly living according to that code, am I? I am married, I have wealth, and I've spent the better part of my life as a Sith."

"All true," Ki-Adi Mundi replied. "But there are ways around the Code, Anakin. You are the exception to every rule that has ever been made."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Anakin replied.

"You were created in the Force, Anakin," Windu said. "That has never happened in the history of the Jedi. You are unique, one of a kind."

"Treat you as one of a kind," Yoda put in. "Is our proposal."

Anakin frowned. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means we want you to consider joining us," Kenobi said with a smile. "You are a unique individual who needs a unique title, a unique position within the Jedi order. That is what we are offering you, Anakin."

Anakin looked from one Jedi to the next. "You…want me to be a Jedi? But not a Jedi? I'm afraid you've lost me."

"As you pointed out, there is a strict code that the Jedi must adhere to," Windu spoke up. "We are not prepared to ignore that code, but neither are we prepared to ignore the enormous potential you possess. We want you to be a part of the Order, Anakin, in whatever capacity you see yourself capable of filling."

Anakin was too stunned to speak for a moment, and merely turned to Padmé. She seemed as surprised as he was, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I think that is an amazing offer," she said with a smile. "Don't you think so, Ani?"

Anakin looked back at the Jedi, seeing them for the first time as equals rather than rivals. "I…I don't know what to say," he replied at last. "You would over look the past, my past, and welcome me as one of you?"

"Yes, we would," Obi-Wan replied on behalf of the others.

"Make up for our mistakes of the past, it might," Yoda put in. "Rejecting you a mistake it was. The Chosen One, you are. Know this now, we do."

"We know you still have a ways to go in your journey from the Dark Side," Windu said. "But we are willing to help you along that journey."

"Your experience with the Sith is invaluable," Mundi added. "You could teach us and the younglings so much about the Dark Side, and the dangers of it."

"Including your own children," Obi-Wan put in with a smile. "Assuming you'd be willing to let them be trained as Jedi."

Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand at this, and he sensed her anxiety.

"I think the only way we would allow that is if Luke and Leia were to remain with us," Anakin replied. "We won't allow them to be taken from us as infants as is the Jedi custom."

Yoda nodded. "A concession we will make for the Chosen One," he said.  
"Perhaps that could be his title," Padmé suggested. "The Chosen One."

"It fits," Windu agreed. "Wouldn't you agree?" he said, turning to the other Jedi.

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's perfect."

"Then the Chosen One you shall be, Anakin," Yoda said. "If accept our offer, you will."

Anakin looked at his wife, and then back at the Jedi. "I would be honored to accept it," he said at last.

"Excellent," Mace Windu replied with a smile.

A thought struck Anakin just then, and he stood up. "I just realized there is someone you all need to meet," he said. "Excuse me."

"A big part of Anakin's redemption, you are, Senator," Yoda told Padmé after Anakin had left the room.

"All I did was show him that there was another way," she replied. "I knew that the good person I had known years ago was still there inside of him. It just took some gentle persuasion to bring him out again. But I wasn't alone in my belief in him; there was someone else whose presence in his life has had a tremendous impact, perhaps more than me." Padmé looked up as Anakin entered the room with Shmi. "And here she is now."

The Jedi looked over to see Anakin entering the room with a woman in her mid forties. She looked embarrassed to be made the center of attention this way.

"I'd like you all to meet my mother," Anakin said, his arm around Shmi's shoulders.

The Jedi all stood up to greet the mother of the Chosen One. It wasn't too long before they all realized just how remarkable a woman she was, despite her shy, unassuming nature.

"It is indeed an honor to meet you," Obi-Wan said, shaking Shmi's hand. "You should be very proud of your son; he is a remarkable young man."

Shmi smiled, and looked at Anakin. "I am," she replied. "Very much so."

"I hope you will all stay for dinner," Padmé said. "It's a long trip from Coruscant."

"We would be delighted Senator," Ki-Adi Mundi replied. "Thank you very much."

It was a lovely evening, and everyone was sitting outside on the large deck enjoying the sunset. The Jedi had declined the invitation to spend the night, but were nonetheless reluctant to leave the peaceful Skywalker home.

"Something I forgot to give you, Anakin," Mace Windu remembered suddenly. "You forgot this, and I think you may need it." Out from under his cloak he pulled Anakin's lightsaber.

Anakin took it with mixed feelings. "I didn't' forget it, Master Windu," he said. "I don't want this anymore; it's a Sith weapon."

"Are you sure about that?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

Anakin frowned, and then stood up and ignited the weapon. A brilliant blue blade sprung forth. Anakin looked at it in astonishment, and then back at the Jedi.

"I took the liberty of changing the crystal," Obi-Wan explained. "It was such a finely craft weapon, it seemed a shame to abandon it completely."

Anakin smiled, admiring the new blade of his lightsaber, and reflecting on what it symbolized.

"Very proud of you, Qui-Gon would be," Yoda commented.

"I like to think so," Anakin replied. "I wish he were still alive."

"If he were, things might have turned out entirely differently than they had," Windu commented. "If you hadn't become apprentice to the Sith, we may not have learned of his existence in time to stop him."

"That's true," Anakin replied. "I suppose it was Destiny that took him from us then."

"Perhaps," Yoda remarked. "But the hour is growing late; time to return to Coruscant it is."

"It is," Windu concurred. "When will we see you back on the capital?" he asked Anakin and Padmé.

"Not for a while," Anakin replied, looking at his wife. "We want to spend some time here, let Padmé recover fully before we return. Neither one of us are in a hurry to return to public life right now."

"Very understandable," Obi-Wan replied. "But when you are ready, you will contact us I trust."

"You'll be the first to know, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Several months later_

_The sun shone high in the Naboo sky, its radiance glistening on the placid waters of Lake Varykino. Anakin lounged on the sandy shores, enjoying the sunshine. _

"_Anakin, come out and swim!" _

_Anakin shaded his eyes with one hand and looked out into the lake where his wife was waiting for him._

"_No, the water is too cold," he replied with a smile._

"_Don't be such a baby," she called back, splashing some water in his direction. _

_Anakin merely laughed. "You'll have to do better than that, Senator," he called back. _

_Padmé put her hands on her hips, and then a thought struck her and she smiled. She walked further into the water until she was submerged up to her neck. Anakin watched her, wondering what she was up to next. And then he saw her arms coming out of the water, with something in each hand. _

"_Guess what this is?" she called. _

_Anakin stood up, trying to determine what she held in her hands. _

"_Seaweed?" he called back._

"_No, guess again," she asked, walking forward a little, enough to allow him to see that she was not wearing the top of her bathing suit. _

"_Are you naked?" he called back, starting to get interested._

_She nodded, and then fired the pieces of her bikini in his direction. _

_Anakin waded into the water, which didn't seem quite so cold all of a sudden. He grabbed the pieces of the bikini and tossed them back on the shore. "You're not getting those back you know," he called, advancing upon her with a smile._

"_No?" she called. _

_Anakin shook his head as he walked up to her. "No," he said, grabbing her. "The more naked the better I say," he added pulling her body to his and kissing her. _

"_Ani," she sighed. "Ani!"_

"Ani! Wake up!!"

Anakin was shaken from his delicious vision by the insistent shaking of his shoulders by his wife. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "What...what's wrong? What is it?"

"The babies are coming," she told him. "I've been having contractions now for a few hours."

Anakin sat up at once, fully awake. "A few hours!?" he cried, jumping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Because I wasn't sure if this was the real thing or not," Padmé replied as he helped her sit up. "I've had so many false starts, I didn't want to wake you up for…" she stopped as another contraction hit her, and she closed her eyes, her fists clutching the sheet beneath her.

Anakin rubbed her back, feeling the waves of pain emanating from her. "Breathe through it, Angel," he told her. "That's it."

Padmé opened her eyes as the contraction subsided. "That one was pretty intense," she told him. "I think we'd better get going."

Anakin nodded. "I think so too. Let's let Mom know and we'll be off."

"Okay," she replied as he helped her stand up. Padmé was already a week over due, and more than a little tired of being pregnant. "I'll get dressed."

Anakin left her for a moment to go and let Shmi know that they were on their way to the hospital, and then returned to the bedroom to get dressed himself.

"She's going to meet us downstairs," he said as he pulled on his trousers. "Threepio is bringing the speeder around."

Padmé nodded as she pulled a large tunic over her. It barely fit her at this point, so large was her abdomen now. "I'm ready," she told him.

"Let's go," he replied, taking her hand.

The emergency ward in the Theed hospital was busy as Anakin, Shmi and Padmé entered. Orderlies and medi-droids hustled here and there, attending to patients. Anakin found a hover chair for his wife and then headed for the admissions desk.

"My wife is in labor," he said. "She is having twins."

The nurse looked up at him. "Fifth floor," she said.

Anakin nodded, not terribly impressed with the woman's bedside manner. He returned to Padmé and Shmi, distressed to see that Padmé was in the midst of another contraction.

"Let's get you up to maternity," he said, directing the chair towards the nearest lift.

Padmé was examined upon their arrival at the maternity wing, and was admitted at once, her progress remarkably fast.

"We're going to get her into delivery right away," the attending physician told Anakin and Shmi. "She's almost fully dilated."

"I'm coming with her," Anakin told the physician.

The physician nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Right this way."

Anakin waited until Padmé was brought out of the examination room, and then followed along beside her, taking her hand.

"Looks like we're going to meet Luke and Leia very soon," he said as she squeezed his hand.

"Good," she panted, another contraction hitting her. "This isn't fun anymore," she muttered.

Anakin hated to see her in such pain, but knew that it would soon be over. "We're almost there, Angel," he told her as they entered the delivery room. "Almost there."

"Okay, Mrs. Skywalker," the medidroid announced once it had performed one last examination. "You're all ready. Next contraction, I want you to push as long as you can."

Padmé nodded, holding onto Anakin's hand tightly as he and the assisting droid moved her into a sitting position.

"Ani! It hurts!" she cried as another contraction hit her.

"I know Angel," he said soothingly. "Time to push, you can do it Angel, I know you can."

Padmé squeezed his hand tighter and bore down as hard as she could, her face contorted with the effort.

Anakin encouraged and comforted her through the arduous task of giving birth. And soon, although not nearly soon enough for Padmé's liking, the first of the twins emerged.

"It's a boy," the droid announced, handing Anakin his newborn son as the tiny boy cried his first cries. Anakin held his son in his arms, the emotions the small boy elicited within him more potent than any he had ever felt in his life.

"Hello, Luke," he said softly, kissing the boy on his tiny nose. "Happy birthday." He held the baby down so Padmé could look at him. "He's beautiful, Padmé," he said as Padmé ran a finger down one cheek of her son.

"He's perfect," she said as tears ran down her face. Her visit with Luke was short lived, however, for his twin was making her presence felt. Anakin handed Luke to an assistant droid and then returned to his wife's side as she prepared to give birth to their daughter. Soon the sound of two babies crying was heard in the delivery room, as Leia made her way into the world.

"Your children are beautiful," the droid told Anakin and Padmé as the babies were nestled in the arms of their doting parents.

"Thank you," Anakin said, not tearing his eyes from his daughter's face. "Thank you for everything."

Shmi was waiting anxiously outside the delivery room, pacing nervously when she saw the door open and her son emerged.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed, rushing to him, stopping when she saw her newest grandchildren in his arms.

"Oh, Ani," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "They are beautiful, just beautiful!"

Anakin smiled. "They are, aren't they?" he said, the pride fairly oozing from him. "I'm complete now, Mom," he told her, tears shining in his eyes. "Now I feel complete."

Shmi nodded, her own tears falling down her face unabashedly now. "May I see Padmé?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I'm sure she's missing these two by now anyway."

Shmi smiled "I'm sure she is," she said, taking Leia from his arms. "Let's get these angels back to their mommy."

"You know, I think Leia looks more like you every day," Anakin remarked the next morning as he held his baby daughter in his arms.

Padmé looked up from Luke, who was nursing hungrily. "You think so?"

Anakin nodded. "Absolutely," he said. "She's going to be a raving beauty like her mother," he told her with a smile. The smile soon faded, however, when he realized what that would mean to him as a father. "I don't think that she'll be permitted to date," he stated emphatically. "Jedi rules, you know," he said.

Padmé laughed. "How convenient," she said.

"Good morning! May we come in?"

Anakin and Padmé looked over to see Jobal, Sola and Ruwee entering the room. Padmé smiled. "Hi everyone," she said. "Yes, of course, please come in," she said as she started patting Luke's back. "Breakfast is just ending."

Jobal made a bee line for the bed and picked Luke up at once, placing him over her shoulder to burp him. "Good morning….Luke?" she said asking her daughter.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, that's Luke."

"He's very fair," Sola commented, kissing the top of the boy's head. "I guess he's like his daddy, is he?"

"Yes, Ani was very fair as a child," Padmé replied, "weren't you, Ani?"

"Yes I was," he replied, standing up to greet his in-laws. He noticed his father-in-law looking at Leia with a smile on his face. "Would you like to hold her?"

Ruwee looked up at Anakin with surprise. "Yes, I would, thank you," he said, holding his arms out. Anakin placed the baby in her grandfather's arms.

"She looks like Padmé, doesn't she?" Anakin asked.

Ruwee nodded. "She does indeed," he replied with a smile. "It's remarkable." He was silent for a moment as he gazed upon his granddaughter's face. "Fatherhood looks good on you, Anakin," he said, looking up at him. "I can hardly believe you're the same man who we came to my house a few months back."

"I'm not the same man," Anakin told him. "Not even close."

Ruwee nodded. "I know we got off to rough start, Anakin," he began.

Anakin put a hand up to stop him. "There is no need to explain your actions, Mr. Naberrie. Now that I'm a father myself, I can fully understand how you felt." He smiled as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Padmé several months back. "In fact, I told Padmé that if someone like me showed up at my house telling me that he was going to marry Leia I'd castrate him with a spoon."

Ruwee grinned. "Well, I have to admit having similar thoughts about you, Anakin," he admitted "Only it was a garden hoe, not a spoon."

Anakin was shocked for a moment, but then he smiled, and laughed, joined at once by his father-in-law.

Padmé looked over to the two of them, the sight of them laughing together making her smile.

"I told you he'd warm up to Anakin," Jobal told her with a smile.

Padmé looked back up at her mother. "Yes, it seems you were right again, Mom."

Ruwee and Anakin walked over to the ladies, Leia now sleeping in her grandfather's arms. Ruwee looked at Luke, who was now in his aunt's arms. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he said. "You realize, Anakin, you'll be chasing boys away with a stick when she's a little older," he commented, looking over at Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Either a stick or a spoon," he commented with a grin.

Ruwee burst out laughing at this, leaving the ladies rather perplexed; realizing that they'd missed something.

"You should be very proud, both of you." Ruwee said at last as he looked up at Padmé. "I know I am."

Padmé smiled at her father, and then at Anakin, relieved to know that there would be no more animosity between the two of them. "We are proud, Dad," she said. "And happy," she added, looking at Anakin. "Happier than we ever dreamed possible."

"I can see that," Ruwee replied. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, Padmé," he said. "What any father wants for his child."

"Well rest assured, Daddy," Padmé replied, "I am happy, happier than I've ever been."

Ruwee smiled, realizing at last that Padmé had indeed made the right choice when she married Anakin Skywalker.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable," Mace Windu said as he stood in the hospital room. "No younglings have ever tested so high at two days of age."

"Powerful Jedi they will be," Yoda concurred, peering into the bassinets at the twins. "Very powerful."

Anakin nodded. "If they chose to be Jedi," he remarked. "It will be their choice."

"Of course," Obi-Wan commented. "But if they take after their father, I think the choice has already been made for them."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"I mean that Destiny chose Anakin to be who he is, what he is," Obi-Wan replied. "Who are we to say that the same will not be true of his children?"

Padmé looked at Anakin, realizing that Obi-Wan was probably right. Anakin Skywalker was one of a kind, an anomaly, totally unique; his children would be unique as well, in their own right. Denying that, denying their destiny would be as foolhardy as to deny the astonishingly high medi-chlorian count in their blood. They were their father's children, the children of the Chosen One, after all.

"That may very well be," Anakin said. "But for now, at least, I think we'd like to just enjoy them as babies. After all, how often does a man get to change diapers in his life?" he added with a smile, looking at his wife. Padmé laughed, as did Obi-Wan.

Mace Windu, ever serious, ever the voice of reason and discipline, couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Home at last," Anakin said as he, Padmé and the twins arrived home the next day. Luke and Leia were asleep in their parents' arms as the family entered the house.

"Welcome home," Shmi said as she greeted them in the foyer. She walked over to admire her new grandbabies, kissing each of them on the top of the head. "Such angels," she cooed.

"Just like their mother," Anakin said, looking at his wife with a smile.

Padmé looked up at Anakin, the happiness she felt filling her more than she could express. Words seemed so shallow for what she was feeling; and yet, somehow, she knew that they were not needed. Anakin always seemed to know what she was feeling, even when she herself could not identify it. No doubt he could see by the look in her eyes the depth of the love she felt, the level of utter bliss her life had attained now that they had their precious twins in their lives.

"Happy, Angel?" he asked the question merely rhetorical at this point.

Padmé nodded. "Happier than I ever dreamed possible," she told him.

Anakin smiled. "I know the feeling," he said, looking down into the faces of his two precious babies. "Welcome home, little ones," he said, softly.


	32. Chapter 32

EPILOGUE

The lake retreat was brimming with guests, all anxious to pay their good wishes to the proud parents on this day, the day when young Luke and Leia Skywalker would become officially welcomed into their families. The Welcoming had become a tradition in the Naberrie family many years earlier, and it was one that Padmé was thrilled to celebrate with her new family.

A touch of autumn was in the air, the forests surrounding the lake were tinged with gold and orange as the guests mingled and enjoyed themselves on the enormous terrace of the estate. Luke and Leia, who were now three months old, watched in amusement and wonder at the garlands of lights and flowers that bedecked the terrace and at the many interesting faces that surrounded them.

"She's getting so big," Obi-Wan commented as he and Anakin stood with him, holding Leia. She seemed fascinated by the smoothness of the leather tabard that Anakin wore, and ran her fingers over it repeatedly, commenting every so often on it.

"She is," Anakin agreed. "She's a real little spitfire this one," he added with a grin.

"Like her father then," Obi-Wan remarked with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "I suppose so," he replied. "And Luke seems calmer, like Padmé."

"They are equally gifted, though," Obi-Wan said. "I can notice their force sense already."

Anakin nodded. "My mother says they remind her a lot of me when I was a baby," he told him.

"I'm not surprised," Obi-Wan replied. "Qui-Gon had a feeling about you from the moment he met you," he remembered. "He would have been so proud of you, Anakin; to see you wear the Jedi robes at last."

"You know, this might sound crazy, but sometimes I think he's close by," Anakin told him. "As though in some way he is able to come back to this world."

"There are theories that say that such a thing is possible," Obi-Wan replied. "So you never know, Anakin. He may indeed be closer than you think."

Anakin nodded. "Maybe so," he replied, noticing that Leia was now starting to chew her father's tabard. "Looks like someone is hungry," he remarked with a smile. "Guess it's time to find Mom."

Anakin found Padmé inside, where she was nursing Luke in the privacy of one of the estate's many bedrooms.

"Hungry?" Padmé asked.

Anakin pointed to his now wet tabard. "I'd say so," he replied with a smile.

Padmé laughed as Anakin sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to burp?"

"Sure," Anakin replied, setting Leia down and taking Luke from Padmé. He put him over one shoulder and gently patted and rubbed to boy's back.

"You do that like a pro," Padmé commented as she picked up Leia and set her in the crook of her arm.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Anakin remarked. Luke soon let out a rather impressive burp. "Good boy," Anakin said, pulling him from his shoulder and laying him on the bed. Anakin lay beside him, face to face with his son. "I think he looks like me," he told Padmé "What do you think?"

Padmé nodded. "Most definitely," she said. "I will be chasing girls away from him when he's older."

Anakin grinned. "You think so?"

"If he's like his father, absolutely," she replied. "Ani, do you think the Jedi Council will let them get married if they want?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I like to think that they will eventually realize that having emotional attachments is not a bad thing for a Jedi. Look at me, were it not for the love I have for you and my mother I never would have made it out of the darkness."

"Yes, that's true," Padmé replied. "Hopefully one day they'll change their minds."

Anakin nodded, gazing at his son who was equally fascinated by his father's face. "What do you think, Luke?" he asked. "Are you going to shake things up one day like your old man?"

Luke smiled, and then let out a little coo of excitement as he waved his little hands at his father's face.

Anakin grinned, capturing one tiny hand in his. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

THE END


End file.
